The Silver Moon
by GP06FR
Summary: After having lost his memory, Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, has been locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. His life now a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. Sakura. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse? SxS
1. Prologue

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **I know, I know! When am I going to update my old stories and stop adding new ones to the list? Goodness, I sometimes don't know myself where all these thoughts mound up! I only hope this story is as good as the rest of them are claimed to be by all you wonderful reviewers! This is 'Silver Moon', like I've been promising on my profile. It's a bit different from the description, but I have been assured it captures your attention very easily. This is only the prologue, so read on my friends!

**And**: A _Happy_ new year to all you folks!

**And**: I wanted to ask you, do you understand the relationship between the lyrics of my chapters with the content in the chapter? Let me know how you think this chapter's lyrics are associated with the content! Make sure to review and let me know!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing mine, all yours Clamp! x)

* * *

**Prologue**

**Seeking Salvation.**

*****

_Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

_-_**Tourniquet, by Evanescence.**

******

"Name, sir?" The guard asked the man dressed in a dark blue formal suit, along with a white shirt tucked beneath his coat.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol." He looked up into his eyes, stating the obvious. The guard studied the man and searched for the official seal to state that he was apart of this famous Hiiragizawa family, which spotted attention in the limelight one time too many. Eriol was surprised. He didn't know too many people who knew how to search for identification from people who weren't human.

Eriol pulled off his coat and undid a few buttons on his shirt. He turned around to give the guard a view of the symbol he was searching for. It was the _Clow_ symbol that rang for generations in their noble family. And it also caused so much commotion, thus best concealed.

The guard nodded in appreciation, giving him an ID card for his visit. Eriol only nodded and proceeded to follow his escort.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was one of the finest wizards of his generation. He studied at 'The Royal Institute of Wizardry and Witchcraft' for well over two centuries and was finally familiar with all the spells, charms, curses, chants, healing spells, and of course, the famous of all, _Clow_ _chants_ also known as Demon magic by the people who didn't comprehend its existence. He was also well versed with the famous Wizards, Sorcerers, Witches and other creatures that weren't human enough to be called human, as they were able to create and work upon what was called '_Magic'_ in the Human world.

Yes, Eriol was a _fine_ Sorcerer. Eriol smirked at his own thoughts. He wondered what made him think himself so high and mighty. He looked up to the roof, apologizing mentally. His mind averted to how well his sensei had trained him. How well his ancestor, Clow Reed had trained all of them. He smirked.

_Not as great as the authentic themselves, of course._

Eriol walked along the long corridors behind the escort, wearing his nametag on his left. His hands carried a long note pad and a briefcase, his eyes wearing black framed spectacles to hide the blue in his eyes. Today would be a day memorable for Eriol, if he could get to the bottom of a case long forgotten.

Eriol was asked to step through the small door to the fully proofed room, his eyes dilating due to the lack of light. The rest of the Asylum had not been dark at all. In fact, it had looked rather bright and lit up as compared to the small room he had been witnessing for the past few minutes. He looked at the guard questioningly, only receiving a shrug in reply. Eriol nodded to himself, took a deep breath and walked into the dark room with his cell phone's light.

Technology could only come of use in the strangest times.

Eriol heard the guard lock the room door behind him, leaving him alone with what he imagined was a mad man. He stopped and placed his cell phone on the nearby table, feeling the adjacent wall for a switch. He touched the periphery of the switch, pressing it to turn it on. A bright white light, almost blinding his sight, came into view. Eriol closed his eyes in response, letting his hands cover them as well. After getting used to the light, he looked around his room through his narrowed eyes.

A person, rather a man in his early thirties came into his view. Eriol watched the man, and at once realized that the report wasn't a fake. He would have recognized this man even without his glasses on. He didn't look any different from his younger times, and Eriol knew that he was here for a good enough reason to let him get a good look at his future. If not for this man, then there was no hope left for Mankind.

Xiao Lang Li, the famous prince of the Li clan, was truly here, lying down on that feeble bed against the wall. He looked well built yet pale and meek. His body was situated flat on the bed; letting his legs hang from the other end. He was of six-foot height easily, letting his weight range between ninety to hundred pounds. His eyes were shut off from the world behind a pair of goggles, his large and strong looking hands on his stomach.

"Good evening, Xiao Lang Li," Eriol announced his presence. There was no reply. Perhaps, Eriol thought, he didn't hear him? He cleared his throat at that instant and tried his luck on a louder pitch.

"Good evening, Li-san," Eriol paused.

The watch on his hand that ticked constantly could be heard audibly for the first time in his life. The seconds passed by ever so slowly making Eriol wonder if Li was deaf, or even worse… dead. He didn't dare voice out his wonder. He moved closer to his body, wondering if he were even alive.

"Who are **you**?" Three words had been uttered. They were the first three words that had been uttered by the prince himself, and most probably the last three.

Just those three words shook Eriol from his insides. He almost toppled over himself in his attempt to approach one of the few survivors of the Li bloodline after the attempt to banish all their members. Eriol had a wise look on his face. What was the reason for his being here, in the human Asylum of the human world? Li Xiao Lang was, after all, a powerful wizard. His family had the power to indulge, persuade and kill, if required, to keep a secret. Then what was the need for his being here?

Eriol only shook his head and thought back to the basics. What was the old myth?

It was actually an ancient myth that rang around modern Hong Kong these days. It was a prophecy that been foretold by one of the most powerful Wizards of his time, his own family foretold this fortune. Going back to Sorcery History, it is believed that the Lis were one among the strongest sorcerers that had ever been created by God's own hands. They were the most successful sorcerers of their time, being able to bring up their daughters and sons with the same power. Eriol brought himself back to reality, to the prophecy he had come here to authenticate.

But was this rumor true? Eriol looked for a chair. And if it was, how much of it was **true**? According to the Timeline, the great Clow Reed had prophesied this rumor in the year 1002 B.C. He also left behind a Timeline, marking each and every movement of the Li family. In it, he had apparently stated, _'In a matter of a few millenniums, the world would be theirs _(The Lis)_ to control, invade and destroy, for they will start the creation and conclusion of this World.'_

Eriol did not understand. What was so brilliant about the Lis? Why were they the beginning and end of civilization itself?

Of course once again, this time line was never found and neither were documents to prove the statements made by the Clow. Eriol knew he was here to prove something as thin as air, but nevertheless, he believed in his family's fortunes and knew that if not for him, there would be no one. It was the start of a new year, the start of a new beginning. But, Eriol wondered as he watched the motionless man, what is the cause of this murderous attempt to banish the Li clan members? Was there too much power, strength, money, ritual…what was it? Why were the Lis being killed, one by one?

If any one of the Lis can set the world on fire, then Xiao Lang Li was certainly capable of it just with his voice. The intensity, the passion, the sadness and the anger he sensed in that voice was evident, just with those small three words. But the vibrations rang on through Eriol's body. He felt like he'd just been struck with a tuning fork several times before stopping. He stopped gaping, turned to a seat in front of the bed Xiao Lang lay on and sat. He spoke.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," Xiao Lang's expressions were motionless and still. There was not a single hair that stood at the words he uttered. Had Li not heard of their Lineage?

"I belong to the Reed Dynasty." Eriol completed. Xiao Lang looked a bit flushed from the statement that he made, as he pulled up his goggles for the first time, revealing his golden speckled amber orbs. Xiao Lang had most probably not even had the courtesy to look at his guest before this moment. He had been passed on the typical features of the Li clan's heritage, Eriol decided, as he opened his bag to pull out the recorder he needed. He turned it on, letting his voice reign into it.

"Now that I have your attention, can I trouble you with a few questions?" Eriol asked. Xiao Lang grunted in response as he sat up on the bedding. Somehow hearing the name _Reed _aroused his attention, even though he didn't know how exactly it associated with anything that he'd gone through in the past few years.

Xiao Lang felt…empty. He couldn't remember anything of any relevance and somehow he just didn't understand what his life was made of nowadays. Whenever he was awake, he would breathe in and out, just trying to figure out exactly how he'd lost his most precious memories. Nothing was left in him anymore. No life was going to be good to him anymore. There was no one who knows him, no one who understands what he's going through.

There was no one.

Xiao Lang looked up to Eriol. He wondered, was this man going to be able to help him out? Could he be the one to help him out? He decided to tell him whatever he knew, letting him access his life. Besides, he was a Clow. He would surely be able to help him out.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Eriol smiled. It was nice to know how influential just mentioning a family name can be.

"December 31st 1999. Do you remember the day?" Xiao Lang frowned. He pulled off his goggles and wondered why this Reed descendant would ask him the obvious sort of the question. He nodded, nonetheless, hoping that would be enough. Eriol's persistent glare forced him to open up to the facts he knew.

"It was day the Li clan Elder, Yelan Rui Li, had ceased to exist." Li forced out. Eriol nodded.

"And how was she related to you?" Xiao Lang froze. He knew exactly how hard he had to work on this piece of information, and now he was about to tell Eriol all the important facts of his life…the little facts that he knew and healed through anyway. He sighed, opening up to Eriol.

"She was my biological mother," Eriol nodded as he looked through his briefcase for a file. His eyes landed on a brown folder tucked away in the case. He pulled out the file and glanced through it.

"How did she die?" Eriol asked. He glanced through the file as he waited for a response. He watched for a response. There was none. He looked questioningly at Li.

"Well?" Xiao Lang didn't utter a word. He sighed deeply and groaned.

"I don't… re-member," Eriol looked up. His eyes were boring into Xiao Lang's. He smiled at him.

"So it is true then…" Eriol abruptly stopped. He analyzed Li for a reaction suited. But there was none. It most probably bit his pride when he was told about his amnesia.

"You can't remember anything of your past, can you?" Xiao Lang growled. He looked away from Eriol's gaze and stared to a corner in the room. Eriol nodded.

"How can you remember these small details then?" Xiao Lang was asked. He looked at the roof and lay back on the bed. He sighed.

"I healed the parts of my memory which I could remember of…those which struck useful."

"Of course. That is one of the specialties of the Prince of Li's. Spirit chants, charms, spells and healing abilities," Eriol smiled. Xiao Lang had found his smile all too creepy to digest. Xiao Lang nodded, wondering how to mask his disgust for the only man who might be able to help him. What did he want from him anyway? Why was this man here in the first place?

"I am here to find out the truth!" Eriol replied. His passion for the truth had brought him this far along, to finding out exactly where Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan was being held as a mad man for the fact that he had portrayed a small portion of powers in the human world.

"My mission is to help you regain your memory and yours is to help me stop the apocalypse from happening." Eriol started. His words were loud and avid as he sat on the bed, looking at Xiao Lang to raise his body. When Xiao Lang did not respond, Eriol applied a different method. And there was Li, sitting next to Eriol, wondering what he was doing. Why was he sitting up, when he remembered not having done any such thing? He turned to Eriol, looking intensely into his eyes.

"I can control minds, read through them, understand every part of the psyche that has not been determined." Eriol stopped, wondering if that had answered Li's question. He then raised his hands in the air. He motioned animatedly towards the door for it to open, pulling towards it in the air. The door did not resist, opening almost instantly. Xiao Lang watched in awe. So this was what the great Clow dynasty was capable of.

"I can control objects, seek their path and alter it." Eriol eased his hands, letting one hand shut the door before relaxing its power. Xiao Lang had not said a word, but observed the presence of this infallibly strong Sorcerer. He thought back to the facts he had collected and realized something was erroneous. If his memory was accurate, then this man had another power he was not stating. Then he stopped thinking, letting his thoughts remain in his mind…and remain a secret from Eriol.

Eriol smirked at Xiao Lang's naivety.

"Do you really think your hiding things from me will be able to stop me from reading your mind?" The world suddenly started spinning for Xiao Lang, as he tried to control himself. The colors were blinding, turning from a bright red to a blue to a black from time to time. And then, everything stopped. Xiao Lang felt like he had jerked into something hard. He opened his eyes to a very familiar brightly lit up Chinese dining room in front of him. His bed was no longer at his disposal, and he realized what was the jerk he felt.

He looked up to find Eriol looking down upon him, offering him a hand.

"Where are we?" Xiao Lang asked, as he took Eriol's offer and stood. His clothes made him feel at unease as he looked around the royal banquet placed on the tables. The chairs were empty, the lights were lit yet void of any merry and the room…was dark even though it was lit.

"We are in your family Regime on the 1st January of the year 2000. It is the day after your mother died." Eriol stated. Xiao Lang looked around, as his world was blur once again, and a second later he was back in the Asylum he was taken from by Eriol. Xiao Lang was barely even able to comprehend his surroundings and there he was, standing on the floor.

"Do you see what I can do?" Eriol asked, as Li only nodded weakly. Even he felt powerless in front of Eriol, knowing he could not remember any of his chants to match up to his power. His emptiness drank out of his positive energy, his magical abilities dying day by day. He slumped on to the floor, letting his eyes close. Eriol then spoke.

"I know I may not be able to heal your wounds, but I certainly can undo the damage caused upon your brain by simply returning back in time and refreshing your soul." Xiao Lang stared at Eriol bewildered.

"Why can't you just read my mind?" Eriol looked at Xiao Lang. That was something he'd already tried doing in these past few minutes, and it was just not possible. He shook his head, explaining why.

"Your mind does not contain the thoughts I want. They've been erased from your life permanently, and the only way they will come back is by reliving them once more." Xiao Lang wondered. Is that really the only reason why his memories are no more?

"You can permanently blacken the mind, leaving its memories haggard. And there is very little an ordinary human can do to bring back these memories. But a Sorcerer is much more. He can bring back these memories either by revival, like someone telling you your own story by taking you back to the past, or by healing, which you clearly don't remember how to do. The little that you did remember helped you very little over these past ten years. I've been observing you keenly over these ten years, Li-san, and nothing you have done in these ten years has helped me understand what you have done in your past…" Eriol stopped.

Xiao Lang watched Eriol speak in hope. He wanted this suicide attempt to stop. He wanted answers to the questions that were hanging on his head. He wanted to know why every time there was a full moon, lurking in the silver atmosphere in the dark sky; he would want to go on a rampage about the city, wrecking as much as he wanted to. Why were these things so important to him? What was this to do with his world?

Why was he here?

"What do you want me to do?" Xiao Lang asked. Eriol sighed loudly; knowing what Xiao Lang would have to do might be difficult. But he had to tell him anyway. There was no two ways about this task.

"If you can just tell me what is the last memory you can account for, then I assure you I can take you back there and help annihilate this destruction even before its birth." Eriol stated, leaving Xiao Lang to stare. He was flabbergasted. How can anyone alter the past so effectively?

"I am, as you know, Clow's descendent. If not me, then who Li?" Eriol asked. He sighed, realizing that Xiao Lang would not remember a word of his own past. He decided he would take his leave now, and warn Li about how strenuous this journey would be for the both of them. He packed his briefcase, wondering if he should tell him the limitations of his power. He decided against it for now. He turned around, walking towards the door. He would warn Li of the journey ahead of them.

"I shall leave then, I will be back tomorrow to take you from here to wherever you—"

"_Sakura_," Xiao Lang whispered. Eriol turned back, wondering what the hell was the foreign tongue he'd just uttered.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"All I can distinctly remember is the word Sakura. I don't know what it is, I don't know what it means, and I don't even know why I remember it. But I do,"

"Then that is where we will start. Tomorrow, be ready, for I will be plunging us both into a deed which cannot be undone." Eriol stated, as he glanced back Xiao Lang once more.

"Happy New year, Xiao Lang." He greeted, only receiving a grouchy look from his end. He smiled, letting himself open the door and walk out to his escort. Eriol was going to go home now; research _Sakura_ over any library source he would find and make sure he understood what it was by tomorrow. There was no stopping them tomorrow. It was a Silver moon, and their mission would be at its fullest energy level. _It's_ _tomorrow or never_!

Xiao Lang sat in his room, wondering how fate had ended up with such a generous offer in front of him. Was this its way of fixing his wrecked life? He placed the goggles back on his eyes, placing his head on his bed. What a strange yet strong power this man possessed. Xiao Lang examined his own hands. Did he have it as well? Could he perform the strange tricks Eriol was able to perform with his bare hands?

Was he finally going to be able to see the daylight again?

*

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied? __Christ!  
Tourniquet.  
My suicide_

_**-**_**Tourniquet, by Evanescence.**

* * *


	2. Departure

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary:**Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. Sakura. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Clow Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre**: Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter 1 is up finally! I'd actually decided to give up on this story after the few reviews I'd recieved. But over the last few days, one review had indeed made my day! And the inspiration buzzed into me. x) Le Femme, I thank thee.

And: Fanfiction is really pissing me off! The aligning has been a pain in these past few chapters I'd updated. Bear with me though, as my style will change once FF has corrected this problem.

**And**: Do read and review! And I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to Clamp. (Gulp...) I tend to make it seem otherwise.

* * *

**1: **Departure**.**

_Here I am, lost in the light of the moon_

_That comes through my window_

_Bathed in blue,_

_The walls of my memory divide_

_The thorns from the roses…_

_It's you who is closest_.

**-Afterglow, INXS.**

_Syaoran didn't breathe._

_The sunlight fell upon him, kissing his rather pale skin. It encouraged him to breathe._

_But he didn't._

_The sight in front of him was rather shocking. Appalling even._

_He couldn't breathe._

_He walked forward, letting his hands tremble into fists in the process. Slowly, step-by-step, he walked through the bloody field with his hands clenched. People had been massacred. Killed, even. No one seemed to be alive._

_No one._

_Did that mean…_

_He ran. His feet took him to a lone cottage at the end of the lit up field. His hands pushed the door open, revealing a ransacked cottage._

_No one was inside._

_He had entered with care, his feet almost numb from the sight._

_No one was there._

_Then why did it feel like someone should be there? He felt like weeping in sorrow._

_Should someone be here? He wanted to ask someone._

_Anyone._

_He wanted to ask himself._

_He then saw an article fallen near a large vertical mirror._

_And then, he noticed that it was a cloak fallen on the floor. He knelt down to take a better look, and noted it must have an emblem. He turned it upside down, and across the corner he found a circle with the sun and the moon…and a peculiar looking star._

_He then stood up with the cloak in his hand. His eyes drifted across the room for something else that might hint at what might have happened here. His eyes then fell on the mirror opposite him._

_Syaoran observed his own clothing for the first time in the mirror. He was clad in royal blue coat over satin white undershirt, a navy colored cloak to match with navy colored formal pants. His boots were clanking roughly against the wooden floors._

_And then, a distant gasp was heard._

_Syaoran turned back from the mirror, his gaze falling upon a mysterious stranger settled in rags. He demanded to know who it was. The stranger only stood still with one hand out, uttering only two words before making Syaoran fade into black._

"_Your savior."_

Xiao Lang awoke with a start. He was breathing hard; his head was spinning and his heart racing inside his chest. The pendant in his neck strangled his throat, forcing him to pull it forward for a deep exhale. He brought his legs closer to his chest, letting his head lie on his flexed knees. Somehow his mind was on fire, as if he'd witnessed something rather disturbingly aghast in his dream. He couldn't really place it anymore, as he couldn't even remember much of what had happened.

He then stretched his legs on the bed, confirming that he would have to get enough rest to be prepared for tonight. He laid his head back on the hard pillow, letting the moon light spill across his face.

The moon.

Xiao Lang frowned. What was it about the moon that brought back a memory? Why did it feel like the moon was an important scene in the dream he had just had? Did the moon have anything to do with his past? He sighed. Somehow, there were just no answers coming back to him. Everything was still as black as the night sky outside the prison he was sleeping in. A shadow swept across the moon just for a second, blocking the light falling into his room.

It wasn't as though he were too thrilled to find out about his past. Because he knew, there was something there he did not want to relive. And with that thought, Xiao Lang turned to his side and fell into a light sleep. Every dream, every thought and every idea after that sleep was plunged into secrets. He wouldn't remember any of it. Not that it was significant, of course. But he wouldn't be able to recall any of it.

Somewhere in that sleep, his wits stirred… _Who is Syaoran_?

Like a harmless bird, a pair of wings flapped gently in the air, zooming forward into the darkness. The creature drained of any energy stood pitifully in front of the moon, begging for some more time. His God was no longer and his heir was no more. Only he was the remains of his diverse cast.

The Earth beneath his feet was calm…as though there had been no bloodshed in the near past. No person wandered the streets, as the moon let his rays fall upon him. There was, it seemed to be like, peace. But then, what had happened? How did it all come to an end? He frowned.

Did that mean the apocalypse was finished?

His silver hair spread with the wind, letting his form cover the moon for only a moment. The shadows would heed to doubts, and he had no time to waste. He looked to the surface only once more before confirming his suspicions for the last time. After all this time, the Prophecy had come to being. His master had been right all along.

_For the beginning will only seem like an end, allowing the apparent to cloud the devil's eyes for only a moment before the champion may claim his sword once again._

He inclined his body and took flight once more. A vortex opened in the near distance, letting him fly directly into it to the times of his existence. His eyes were closed as he was sucked back to his moments of truth. He had known from the very start that this would not be the finale.

He had always known, for he had always been told.

Xiao Lang Li was still alive.

Eriol sighed deeply into the night's atmosphere before letting his eyes perform their task once again. It was a little after four in the morning, and the day had certainly been rather fruitful. He had found Xiao Lang Li in the Asylum, as was his long search. He had known he was here, waiting. Wondering.

But why… Eriol questioned himself. Why was he here at all? Eriol read into the old newspaper, confirming his questions legibility.

_Heir to the Li clan, Xiao Lang Li, has been missing for the past 24 hours: Presumed dead._

Eriol nodded, as he read the article once more. His mother, Yelan Rui Li, had died nine years ago on the New Year's Eve night. The body had been found in the castle, where her majesty was said to have been resting when the spell had most probably been cast to set her into slumber for the rest of everyone's lives.

She had been killed, even though the humans' had presumed it to be suicide. Eriol laughed a little. Of course they'd think that. The body was not harmed in any physical way, and all her organs had been intact with no harm caused to them. No poison had been administered, so it was obviously an unsolvable case. And for the trivial minds of a human, it would be nothing but suicide.

Suicide, Eriol decided, was the easiest solution for the humans. To find out that their Kingdom's leader had been killed and then, the succeeding heir had been missing would have been tragic enough. Leaving it with the mystery of the heir and the suicidal Queen was easier. To lie was simpler.

Eriol remembered examining the body in the morgue for details and had confirmed the presence of an unknown evil spirit, which must have wandered the castle walls freely. It was a rather disturbing aura that had hung about the body. But Eriol did not know the presence. He had never once met the person before.

Eriol thought hard. What was this _Sakura_ now? Was it a new spell that had been invented in order to kill Yelan-san? Eriol shook his head. It could've been, but there was no mention of it in the Reserve of spells. Eriol sighed once again in defeat. He had nothing of what it could be.

He sat back in his comfortable chair, letting his hair sprawl over the headrest. Perhaps it was a common place among the people of Tomoeda? Or perhaps, it was a park or a pub that Li would go drinking to? Eriol looked into the Japanese dictionary.

Or maybe, it was just the flower it suggested to be. The _cherry_ _blossom_…maybe Li had a history over a flower? Eriol shook his head. It could never be that simple. This was Xiao Lang Li they were talking about; it could never be so simple. But perhaps, the suggestion of its meaning was more than any of the other answers. Or perhaps it wasn't? Eriol only massaged his head lightly, knowing that the answers were only safely hidden away, not staring at his face anymore.

"Having trouble, Master Eriol?" Eriol did not respond. His eyes were fixed on the oblivion, which was no longer in his views. He nodded.

"I certainly am, Spinel, for I have not found the answers. So many books, so many articles, so much knowledge and yet, there is nothing. There are just _no_ answers!" Eriol almost screamed. He was frustrated beyond word, and his heart was speeding his pulse. He couldn't bear the hiding anymore. Why wouldn't they all just come out?

Why was there so much _hiding_?

Spinel Sun flew his small body to his master, placing a small paw on his master's slumped and defeated back. He did rather look helpless, Spinel thought. And maybe, there was more to everything the Master was researching than what met the eyes.

"Why don't you sleep for sometime, Master? You have a hard day ahead of you. And besides—" Spinel stopped, as he picked up the book of the Clow and observed the seal. Everything had come to a sudden stop, hadn't it? The book hadn't been opened in over fifteen years, and the guardians were still to be awakened for the protection of The Chosen One. Spinel grimaced as he thought of that. Was the Chosen One in fact, existing? Then if he were, where was he?

He looked over to his Master one last time before he realized how troubled these questions were making the Master as well.

"You are going to find the answers soon enough." He finished, placing the book back in his Master's hands. He made his way towards his quarters in the Clow mansion. Spinel turned around to find his master staring at the book as though he never saw it before. Spinel sighed.

"Do not fret, Master, there'll be more to help than to destroy. I assure you, we know that much for certain." Spinel waved in silence after that and flew out quietly. After this, it was all up to the Master and Xiao Lang Li. He was rather afraid for his Master. This would be his first mission on his own, without Ruby's or his own help. Would he be safe?

Ruby's eyes were glancing into the newspaper that late evening, or rather early morning, as she only yawned. She met Spinel's eyes afterward, as he flew into the room. Her eyes glistened.

"Well Good morning, Suppi!" Ruby gleamed into the night sky. Spinel only glared. He was getting agitated so early in the morning, when suddenly, he felt the presence of a rather familiar persona. Spinel turned around to watch the moon through the vast windows, realizing whom it must have been. He watched the shadows over the moon die down in a bit, when he heard the undeniable warping of space. He smirked.

"So then," Ruby exclaimed. She watched Spinel turn around and only nod in agreement. He spoke.

"It appears that we're no longer alone in our quest."

That morning arrived rather quickly, and passed uneventfully for Xiao Lang. There wasn't any question of wondering what his day would be like tomorrow, because he'd already known. From today on, he would live his life in his past, trying to recover whatever he'd lost and for whatever reasons. He would reclaim his life.

He stood on his bed, performing his early morning exercise. The crunches, the push-ups, the flexing and then the practicing of his magic…it were his everyday workout. Whatever little he'd acquired over the past few years, he would practice; just to make sure he didn't forget. It most probably took him a few seconds to forget, and he didn't intend on forgetting it ever again.

Whatever little he knew, that is. Whatever he knew, was what he intended on keeping for the rest of his life. No more losing to anyone.

He then decided to meditate, letting his body relax a bit further. He did the same in the past ten years. This is how he reclaimed the few things he'd once lost or forgotten. His name, his birthplace and other insignificant details for himself which he didn't need to know. The very_kind_ people at the Asylum had told him so much in any case. He didn't know any of the important details, and that only ate him up from the inside.

Xiao Lang clenched his fists and inverted his body positioning. He let his hands support his body, whilst he only stood upside down aimlessly in the air. He closed his eyes, letting the black overcome his senses. There was nothing but a void now, as he tried to remember something. Anything. He tried to remember anything, from his past, present, or perhaps from a magical future? Xiao Lang took deep breaths afterward, as the vibe of another approaching was vivid. He opened his eyes.

The guard entered to find Xiao Lang in a rather curious position. With his hands on the ground and his body supported upside down, Xiao Lang watched the guard inquisitively, giving him a knowing smirk. The guard only nodded, as he placed Xiao Lang's lunch on the table nearby. And with that, he'd left him alone once more.

Xiao Lang shut his eyes, letting the black welcome him once more. The aura was suddenly rather murky, as he'd only frowned. His body was now beyond any human contact, and that surprised Xiao Lang. It usually took hours before he could let the voice through. Xiao Lang took his deep breaths, trying to keep calm. And then, he heard a voice. A rather womanish voice, Xiao Lang decided, as he couldn't decipher the words yet. He yearned for the voice as it kept speaking.

The voice spoke clearly for only a moment, as he quivered for the answers. He could almost hear the barely audible words, as he saw green.

_Oh Key of…_ There was a buzz then. He could no longer hear the exact words anymore, as he only concentrated harder. His hands then pressed up to his chest as he elegantly balanced on his head. The space about him was responding, as his meditation took on a new level. A face. He could see something. He saw a color… Xiao Lang squeezed his eyes together and was able to recognize it as a pink rod… and then he saw green… a shade of sparkly green. And then, he heard the most distinct voice. And it wasn't the woman any more.

"Wake up, Li!"

Xiao Lang opened his eyes for only about a few moments, when he managed to lose his balance and fall onto the floor with a thwack. His neck was rigid, his legs felt numb and most of all, his head felt like it had cracked. He groaned in pain, opening his eyes to meet an upside down Eriol. He growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked Eriol with an insane fury raging through his veins. He gradually stood up, letting his hands massage his neck helplessly. _God that hurt…_ Eriol smirked.

"Well," he pretended to check a watch. "I did promise you twenty four hours, didn't I?" Eriol asked Xiao Lang innocently. Xiao Lang only scowled at the happy look on his face. It almost seemed like Eriol thought that they were about to go on a picnic. With a basket and everything, Xiao Lang scowled as he watched Eriol's silly suitcase. He walked toward the bed, letting his body slump into the mattresses.

"Yes, you did." He pronounced, leaving Eriol to only shake his head in pity. What was Xiao Lang finally coming to? He placed his suitcase on Xiao Lang's bed, as he gradually pulled out the Book of the Clow and his key. He placed the book into his dark blue coat, as he pulled out his key. He merely let his suitcase disappear into thin air as he closed his eyes for a moment. Xiao Lang watched inquisitively as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

"I was so wrapped up in the meditation that I lost track of time," Xiao Lang started. He then looked to Eriol who was standing, observing Xiao Lang's attire for the journey ahead of them. He then cleared his throat, letting a small 'I can see that' escape his larynx. He then let Xiao Lang wonder for a moment before he spoke.

"I was able to see something... rather vague of course. A pink rod... a green. I don't know what i signifies, but that's what I saw." He told Eriol. Eriol nodded as he read through Xiao Lang's mind, searching for the visions. He then nodded and closed his eyes, noting that for the time being, it meant nothing.

Xiao Lang looked at his own attire for the second time in ten years. He was wearing his old bottle green turtleneck sweater with a pair of black pants. He shrugged. _It's not like what I wear matters too much._

Eriol opened his eyes, letting his hands support his chin, as he thought if there was anything left. Did he miss anything? Xiao Lang watched Eriol's expression, as he stood up and dusted his pants.

"What are you doing?" He asked Eriol, as Eriol merely opened one eye. He closed his eyes once again, letting his answer slip through his thoughts.

'_I'm erasing your entries, documents, and anything else you'd leave behind in this asylum.'_

Xiao Lang merely stood stunned with his eyeballs popping out. He was…oh my God how did someone know how to do something so complicated with such ease? He then thought back, wondering if he could transfer his thoughts into Eriol's mind. Could he do the same? Could he talk back with his mind? Eriol nodded thoughtfully.

"You could try," Eriol started as he held on to his key. He smiled then, seating himself on the bed.

"We're both followers of magic, so I don't see why we couldn't telepathically communicate." Eriol confirmed after a little examination. He then patted the little space next to him, gesturing for Li to seat himself as well. Xiao Lang shook his head, denying of course. He'd rather die than sit next to this…this…gay fanatic. Eriol chuckled.

"Not on the same lines, Li." He stated, making Xiao Lang flush. Eriol then straightened up, letting a bit of the seriousness of the situation set in. He let his eyes close, his vision disappearing into a clean void. Somehow, everything seemed to be just fine…and yet, something seemed wrong. And Eriol couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sighed and began to explain.

"I figured you wouldn't want to return to this Asylum, so I deleted your ever having been admitted here." Eriol stopped to open his eyes and meet Xiao Lang's, who only nodded in agreement. He then whistled.

"How'd you get to be so…influential?" Eriol smirked. He looked over Xiao Lang's sweater, which had a several stains on it. He lifted one hand and wavered it randomly in the air, as Li only felt giddy. He then started to jump around, thinking that Eriol wanted his death before their departure. And then, he smelt like soap. He looked to his clean sweater and only looked at Eriol's happy face. He scowled.

"I'm traveling with a wise crack." Xiao Lang muttered. Eriol only stopped his teasing and began to instruct.

"Time traveling is a magical technique invented by the greatest Sorcerer of all times, Clow Reed. He'd decided that for such, a vortex would be opened allowing the person or persons to simply walk through the vortex and make it to the time they wish to return to. This is, of course, when you talk with respect to the past. Clow Reed never invented a technique for the time travelling to the future, only a return to the present." Eriol stopped for a breath, noting Xiao Lang's nod. He continued.

"You should always remember, since you're returning back to a time, your existence in that time is very much in attendance. Not meddling with the warps is the best prevention, so we always have to stay concealed. Our identity must never be revealed, and we must never encumber with any situation to such an extent so as to change anything of the past." Xiao Lang blinked.

"What does that mean?" He asked Eriol in plain and simple words. Eriol sighed, looking outside of the window towards the rising moon. He did not speak, listening to the footsteps outside the door. They stopped for a second, briefly hustled about and then proceeded. Eriol took a deep breath in relief and then spoke.

"Everything that has to happen or has happened will happen. Interfering with the past's affairs is a rather dangerous method to inculcate fatality." Eriol answered, letting his eyes close once more. Xiao Lang nodded as he digested the meaning. Scary thing this past could be.

"You will speak with no one, handle no situation without my consult and moreover, try **not** to change anything in the past." Eriol specified. Xiao Lang blinked.

"Death of a loved one or any kind of event that strikes you unpleasant must ensue. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, can change that." Eriol established. Xiao Lang only nodded, as he pretended to understand. Eriol sighed, letting his thoughts run free.

_'In other words, your mother's death is imperishable. Do not whisk on the thoughts of needing to save her.'_

Xiao Lang nodded, as he watched Eriol's face. Xiao Lang had known that from the very beginning, and he never wanted to change anything of the past as such. He only wanted answers, and he would find all of them starting today on, with this crazy Sorcerer's help of course. But then, why did he look like he was constipating? He looked rather troubled, even worried. Xiao Lang didn't understand it, what could be the problem?

"So what's wrong then?" Xiao Lang casually asked. Eriol looked to his face, frowning. Would Xiao Lang comprehend? He shook his head.

"I do not wish to talk about that yet," Eriol started, as he stood up. The moon was almost in its place, and they would have to prepare for themselves. Eriol walked to the middle of the room, letting his hands come out of his pockets. He watched the space beneath him, as he nodded in affirmative. The moon was exactly perpendicular to the spot he stood on. He turned back to Xiao Lang and spoke once more.

"We will be going back to ten years from now, when you were merely sixteen, to the time when you finished your training for your Jian sword. Since you've finished with your training, you'd be next in line for the throne, giving you plenty of time to hang around on wastage." Eriol stopped, as he shifted his key into his left hand. He then spoke again.

"More the time, more the opportunity." He announced, smirking at his own statement. Sounded rather suggestive to himself and to Li, he'd decided. He then looked forward and concentrated at the task at hand. He let his hand rise into the air with the key in it. He let the key float after a moment and recited the incantation familiar to him.

"I call upon the darkness of the day and the night. Sun and Darkness, Unleash your might." He stopped, as the staff began to transform. His eyes closed as he said the words.

"_Release_!"

The Clow's circle formed beneath him, as gusts of wind ushered Xiao Lang to cover himself with his hands. A certain itching grasped him to his neck as he reached to relieve it. And then, it was done. The key had transformed into Eriol's Sun staff. Xiao Lang gaped. He had never seen anything as magnificent as the sight before him. Eriol was holding on to a long black staff that reached over his head, with the top of the staff in the shape of a circular yet deformed bright yellow sun.

"Remember what I said, Li. I cannot undo any change you perform. This spell can be cast only once, changes included." Eriol announced.

Xiao Lang grinned. This was certainly going to be fun.

Eriol, after the transformation, opened the pathway to the past he'd told Xiao Lang about. They'd be going back to twenty years from now, and there'd be no turning back from then on. A black whirlpool appeared before them, and it looked almost like a black hole. Xiao Lang braced himself, as Eriol merely walked into the black vortex. Xiao Lang then hesitated, but followed anyway. He'd not really trusted Eriol's word much, but he knew there was no one else. From now on, they were stuck together for maybe about twenty years or so.

Xiao Lang looked back to the closing space of his Asylum's room. He smiled with relief, as the familiar jerks hit into his body. _Finally_! He was going to find out the truth! Xiao Lang merely grimaced a second later, when he walked into the new space and tumbled over Eriol's still form. They both lost their balance, letting themselves fall onto the hard muddy ground of the year 1989. They both groaned, as Eriol commanded for the staff to return to its key form. He stood up, making Li fall once again into the ground, hitting chin first.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, whilst Eriol only watched his surroundings carefully. The dark night enveloped the town into blackness, with not a streetlight to help with sight. Eriol raised his left palm into the air, his mouth uttering a single whisper.

"Glow." And then, there was light.

Eriol observed the area and noted it to be a shrine. A rather large shrine, he had concluded. It might have been as large as Tokyo Central station itself. Eriol walked forward a bit to observe for anyone's presence, and noted a candle light in the near distance. He started his walk forward, motioning for Xiao Lang to join him.

Eriol turned back for a moment, noting the spot from where they emerged. It was an old Sakura tree.

Xiao Lang scowled into the darkness, his hair muddy and his chin bruised thanks to Eriol's rather undignified help. He stood up, dusting himself once more. It only seemed like two seconds ago that he did so, and now, it had been twenty years later that he would do so. He walked forward to join Eriol, humming at the nice glow. He stopped at the same place as Eriol's, realizing that they would have to sleep the night in silence.

Eriol looked to Li for the first time since they arrived and spoke quietly.

"We will ask for shelter in that hut, spend the nights here as frequently as possible." Eriol confirmed. Xiao Lang didn't complain. He'd walked to the door of the small hut and placed a knock. It was a shrill knock to anyone's ears in this silence, Xiao Lang noted. He waited behind Eriol, hoping no one would recognize him. _I don't know how much I resemble the sixteen year old teen Xiao Lang. _The door then opened, revealing a young woman in a gray kimono. She'd held onto a lamp as she stepped out of the hut. She smiled at the two strangers.

"Hello there," she greeted them, making Eriol recoil and Xiao Lang blush slightly. She was a rather beautiful woman with dark red hair flowing over her back. Her eyes glowed of the matching shade of red of her hair in the moon light, and they sparkled. For the first in Eriol's life, he'd felt like he'd reached some place safe. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Do you need a place to rest, travelers?" she asked the two of them, as Eriol only nodded to the ironical question. It had been a coincidence, of course, but Xiao Lang laughed anyway. The woman did not understand the joke, as she brought them into her small home. The two followed her, Eriol nudging Xiao Lang and making him yelp, into her home. She placed the lamp down and pointed to a door at the opposite end.

"The door there leads to the barn, where we keep haystacks for the cow and bullocks. I will provide you with cotton covers and a lamp. Would you like something to eat?" she asked them with a smile once again, letting their grumbling tummies answer for them. She turned around to the kitchen behind the open door, shutting it and locking it with the bolt. She knelt down and placed a pot on the open flame, as she turned around and introduced herself.

"I'm Mizuki Kaho," she said, turning back to the flame once again. She didn't ask for their names, and they didn't oblige her with any. They both squatted on the floor, waiting for their evening tea and snack, so they could dash into the barn and wait for dawn.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go... I will find my way  
I will sacrifice, 'til the blinding day when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow._

_-_**Afterglow, INXS.**


	3. Sakura

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary:**Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. Sakura. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Clow Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre**_**:** _Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst**.**

**Author's note: Has been REVISED. **Perhaps it would be rather inappropriate to apologize for the late update, seeing that many people do not read this story. But my faith continues, knowing that the ones who do read it believe it makes a difference to FF. Do read and review, if you please. And let me know what you think, any questions at all.

And: Read my other stories, _Pocketful of Sunshine_, _Tattooed_,_ True Warrior_ and _Crossroads._

**Disclaimer: **Yes, the plot thickens, and it is truly all mine. None of it, except my gorgeous Xiao Langs and Sakura (and gulp, Eriol) belong to Clamp.

* * *

**2: **Sakura

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?_

_Her kind isn't that hard to find..._

_She lets you think that you found her first,_

_That's how she works, her sick and twisted gypsy curse._

**-Gypsy woman, Hilary Duff.**

Tomoeda seemed to be at it's peak.

The streets were filled with people, the ponds with swimmers and the forests with hunters and herb pickers. Everyone seemed busy with a task, Eriol noted dryly.

It was truly a sight.

Eriol walked into the shade of the tall tree with widespread branches. Taking his handkerchief he wiped away whatever sweat he could from his forehead and attempted to fan himself with the flimsy clothe. He watched as Xiao Lang walked toward the tree with his hands in his pockets. He scoffed slightly.

How could the mule not feel hot in this pestering Kingdom called Tomoeda? He then squatted on the ground and looked around grumpily. It seemed to be a rather happy and joyous day for the people here. Every soul in every hut was out either hunting for food, or fishing from the pond they passed earlier, or they were plain and simple having the time of their lives. It didn't look like Tomoeda was a poverty stricken Kingdom, as it had said in the information he'd looked up. He then affixed his glasses to the peak of his nose, breathing deeply. If this sun keeps up, he would most certainly faint.

Xiao Lang felt glad somewhere deep down. He couldn't explain why, or how, but the feel of this mud beneath his worn out shoes, the whiff of this air and –Xiao Lang looked to the sky with his hands protecting his eyes turned to slits –the blazing sun shining upon his form…. Everything felt nostalgic. He grinned like a sixteen year old as he thought of that, thanked every sun out in the galaxies for Eriol's existence and walked to the tree.

He then watched Eriol with loathing in his eyes, narrowing his slits at the worn out Eriol who was resting under a Mango tree, letting his pants and shirt fold so as to allow air. He was huffing and puffing—as though he were the big bad wolf himself. He scoffed. Eriol was just a spoilt home kept brat of the city life. He would never appreciate a true country when he'd see it!

Xiao Lang neared Eriol beneath the tree and looked down upon his tired body. He looked around at the various huts and rooms they'd just passed, wondering if he'd known any of those people that were passing by him. Maybe they could speak with them, try and find out something about the prince.

"Without giving away our cover? Xiao Lang, you amuse me." Eriol rejected the notion even before it was thought of. He would not hear of putting their covers in jeopardy just to find out worthless gossip about the current prince. He lay his head back to the tree trunk, reaching for some cool element for relief from the blazing sun. Eriol sighed. If he'd expected enough, this would only be worse in the future.

"I have to ask you," Xiao Lang started, as he faced Eriol with a torn face. Eriol raised an eyebrow. His thoughts were muddled, there was no point to them.

"What is it?"

"Do you know of a battle that happened around this time? Here, at Tomoeda?"

Eriol thought for a while as he closed his eyes and removed his spectacles to allow the breeze that just sprang in the air to cool. He had known that in by the time the millennium year had struck twelve, the entire Li clan had been abolished, perhaps by an intruder or perhaps by an outsider? No one would ever know, no mere mortal of course. Perhaps this trip would answer Li's question.

"Why do you ask?"

Xiao Lang frowned in agony as he realized what Eriol was playing at. Never had Eriol freely shared the knowledge he'd acquired or come to know of. Eriol always held the suspense till the last moment, when perhaps Li's question would go unanswered but a certain amount of information would still register for Eriol's manipulative mind.

He only thought back to the night before they'd started their journey, the dream that had been so alive and frantic in front of his numb eyes, the pain of the reality before him was only enlightening to Eriol. Eriol had never before heard of a war, or a battle of any sort. He'd always supposed that it was an insider, someone known well to the Li regime.

"You have been dreaming I take it?" Eriol asked slowly as Li nodded. Beneath the shade, he shared the small bits of the dream he remembered.

_He couldn't breathe._

_He walked forward, letting his hands tremble into fists in the process. Slowly, step-by-step, he walked through the bloody field with his hands clenched. People had been massacred. Killed, even. No one seemed to be alive._

_No one._

Eriol nodded ardently. He waited for more pieces, more memories to place. But he could tell that Li's mind had drawn a blank as had his own when it came to explanations. What could the dream have been? And mind racking enough, even he could not make out the face of the walker in the dream.

"His name, it is Syaoran. He is of royal blood, I remember that," Xiao Lang thought back to the vivid part of the dream where he had seen a reflection.

_Syaoran observed his own clothing for the first time in the mirror. He was clad in royal blue coat over satin white undershirt, a navy colored cloak to match with navy colored formal pants. His boots were clanking roughly against the wooden floors._

Eriol solely nodded once more as he looked out into the open. Explaining things to Xiao Lang would only be a pain if he didn't know what had been happening himself. The irony of it all was the fact that even Eriol had been entirely clueless about their situation in Tomoeda, the land of all magic. Eriol stood as he watched the folks of the town scurry on helter-skelter, like there was a hurricane coming soon. He then realized.

"The prince will be here for his daily round, it seems." he stated as he stepped out of the shade to join the sun's torture once again. He grimaced, looking back to Xiao Lang's scowling face. He wanted to try to explain to Xiao Lang the situation, and how this had been as exasperating for himself as it revealed to be for Xiao Lang. He smiled.

"Not to worry, my friend. Answers are only a step away from our anxious feet." He turned to face the sandy roads and walked ever so slowly. The weather was only turning out to be too dry for Eriol's liking.

***.***

The royal Buberel Coronation Coach of the Prince of Li strode swiftly into the roads of inner Tomoeda. It was a royal shimmering gold, bordered with the softest velvet red, sedan couched carriage that was being wrung by the horseman with mighty confidence. The outrider rode on the small jump seat at the rear, merely shooing away the prying locals.

Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the royal Li clan, to say the least, led a simply dull life. He would take his early morning lessons with Master Wei for his regular Martial arts. Later, after he'd bathed and had their early morning meal, he would set out in the carriage he'd been gifted by his late father to set his eyes upon the same routes to the forests, where he would set out on foot alone to practice his archery on wild elk and deer. At twilight, he would return to the carriage and back home, where he would dine with his family. When sleep possessed him, he would rest. And when dawn broke, he would be awake once again, resuming his everyday scheme.

How much more out of the ordinary could it be for Xiao Lang?

Xiao Lang had never once been in contact with a folk from the town, as he had been warned strictly against by his dearest mother. She had stated, without any discomfort, that doing so would only taint their pure blood and bloodline. Perhaps she had been afraid that he would be bitten by one of them? Xiao Lang would never understand, but perhaps it was just casual for his mother to be so protective.

The weather was as dry as always, forcing Xiao Lang to quench his thirst. He pulled open his rucksack and pulled out his water bag, swallowing some of the cold liquid quietly. The horseman spoke.

"We have arrived, sire,"

The carriage stopped moments after the announcement, as Li pulled his belongings together with his bow and arrow, while the door was opened by the outrider. He stepped out with a somber expression, wondering why he felt like stepping back inside and cowering from the outside world?

He bid the outrider with a gesture, to take of everything whilst he stepped away from the carriage, one step at a time. The woods were green and lush, just as the day before. He smiled into the wilderness as he walked to his customary spot under the green Banyan tree that grew in the forest. He would sit there for minutes, maybe even hours sometimes, trying to find his prey.

This day, like no other day, he had already caught the scent of a wild and large bear. He grinned in anticipation as he leapt off of his spot within seconds of having been there and scampered hurriedly into the depths of the woods, leaving his belongings behind.

Xiao Lang Li would have his first atypical day in his years of having lived in Tomoeda.

_SM_

Somewhere at the edge of the forest, Eriol sat tiredly, cursing the prince beneath his breath. Xiao Lang only snickered. So this was why he was so well accustomed to the weather and the greenery. In his childhood, he used to _hunt_. And not only hunt, but also sprint off into the woods like a deer himself. He was crouching now, feeling Eriol's forehead. He grinned.

"You feel sick," he stated with the same smug grin as Eriol made to stand. He felt dizzy somehow, the numbness getting to his already weakened state. He felt the world spinning as he made to the tree where the prince originally sat, perhaps ranging out his preys. He watched as the woods cleared, a small seating place beneath the large tree coming into sight. The two of them sat quickly, watching the prince's belongings. Xiao Lang stared.

"Shouldn't we snoop?" he asked directly, as Eriol nodded. He was going mutter something inaudible to Xiao Lang, surely prohibiting him from starting the snoop, but before he could, he was handed a big bag of cold water to drink. Eriol did not ask questions or complain as he gulped the liquid down his throat. It felt mitigating.

Xiao Lang merely looked through his backpack of some sort, finding nothing but small treats in wrapped cloth and more water bags filled different kinds of liquids, he had reasoned. There was medicine added to the water in the bags, perhaps he had been injured several times in the woods, during his hunt? He simply placed them all outside, looking Eriol's condition. Eriol looked several leaps better than before, watching Xiao Lang's search with earnest. Xiao Lang continued.

At the bottom of the pack was a small rectangular black board, hoarded up in four triangles, like it could be opened. Xiao Lang turned the case around, only to find a writing engraved into the back in silver. He looked to Eriol, who also watched.

"Perhaps it is your name, in a script not known to the common man?" he suggested as Xiao Lang nodded faintly. If that was the case, then did that mean he knew the scripture from his childhood? How could he have forgotten the language that might be his mother tongue with such bright and delusional ease? He felt exacerbated, sitting here in the midst of the woods like this. Maybe Eriol was getting to him.

Suddenly, Eriol's head jerked upright, as he seemed to be scanning the area with his mind. He looked around frantically, trying his level best to see from which direction the aura was coming from, leaving Xiao Lang with unanswered questions once again.

"What is it, Eriol? Is someone there? Is it me? The guards?" he asked worriedly as Eriol shook his head in disappointment.

"It is no one we have encountered so far," he assured, standing up to scan the woods. He quickly removed the key from his neck, unsealing his staff with the sermon. He watched with a stance now, his closed. His focus was now undivided as he rose into the air, his mind focused on that one aura. He couldn't understand, he had never found it so difficult to detect the presence of another, no matter how spiritually strong and determined they were.

"Maybe I can help?" Xiao Lang asked in the distance. Eriol wanted to shake his head but decided against it. He went on to focus, knowing he could find the aura.

And then, there was a piercing wail.

Xiao Lang shot up and ran with the speed of thought as Eriol flew by his side. Sound was one way of knowing where the mysterious new stranger was, if he was new. Xiao Lang would have recognized that wail anywhere.

"That was _me_!" he exclaimed, as Eriol nodded.

"You're in pain, bleeding. The bear has hurt you," Eriol confirmed as he swept up into the air, above the trees' canopy. He heard Xiao Lang squeal in agony as he returned next to his side.

"A _bear_? I hunt bears? Don't I know how **not **to be reckless?" he asked Eriol, who smirked.

"It is you, after all."

No words were said after that, as the calmness of the forest consumed them. No sounds, screeches or screams were heard after the one sole wail. Xiao Lang slowed his pace, gesturing to Eriol to do the same. They would never find him without a trail.

"I should be able to locate him," Eriol once again assured, as Xiao Lang huffed.

"You wasted more than a minute trying, Eriol, and you couldn't find this new person either. That only means you can't waste more time. Fly up into—"

"No! This person is not tardy. He knows what he's doing. Perhaps he is the one harming you, and not the bear. The last thing I need to do is alert him of my presence by using my magic." Eriol doubted and countered his argument dubiously as Xiao Lang sighed. He looked to his clenched hands and observed the black board from before, still in his hands safe and secure. A look was all he gave it, as he sighed once more, wishing he'd had a way to find the injured boy.

The board opened magically, as though it had never been shut. Xiao Lang looked at it stupefied, noticing the black and white dial engraved into the insides of the boards with certain symbols. A red point, a laser it looked like, struck out into the air. Eriol gaped.

"A _Lasen _board," he whispered, as he looked to Xiao Lang's confused face.

"A what?" he harshly replied. Eriol laughed. Xiao Lang for a second thought he had gone insane.

"I should've known! The mystic object invented by your family, Li. A Lasen board, also known as The Compass, detects the presences, an aura, a magical form like your own. Every member of the Li clan was supposed to own one, to warn them against strangers. Only a Li may unlock it's power, holding it in his hand and willing it open with an incantation or perhaps a focus line or maybe just an idea of want. The laser from the board," Eriol trailed and pointed to where the red laser beam was leading, "surely leads to the person we are in search of, in possession of a high grade magical abilities and maybe even you, as hostage." he stated, putting his staff away with ease. Xiao Lang only rolled his eyes in anger.

"Lets go then!" he screamed. Eriol nodded, running off into the wind, but not before concealing their own auras with his shield. He didn't need this new person to know who they were, or what they were doing there.

_SM_

Xiao Lang had been cornered by a mere grizzly bear, large, brown and fluffy. It had been resting in its lair, perhaps even initiating hibernation. Xiao Lang wanted to laugh at himself. Where had been during all those dull hunting classes? Clearly, he was being punished for not paying enough attention.

The bear had leaped about twenty feet into the air before jumping onto Xiao Lang's meek form, perhaps getting ready to bite into his flesh and have his afternoon feast early today. Xiao Lang shook him off of his body, pulling out a bow from his casket. He aimed, and shot... and no progress.

The bear was unharmed. Absolutely scratch-less.

Xiao Lang was cornered against the tree trunks, his back grazing the rough of its bark. He wanted to scream, alert the horseman and the outrider, but they were too far away to be able to help or even hear him as of now. The bear advanced, thirst for his flesh glistening in his eye. Xiao Lang now panicked, and he had never felt this kind of fear before.

The bear was sudden with its movement, as he bit roughly into his shoulder. The blood spurge came in seconds as the bear simply bit tighter into his warm, fleshy skin. A layer of his skin was perhaps inhaled by the traitorous and treacherous animal as Xiao Lang finally willed his other hand to move, to pull out an arrow from his casket and attack his neck with it. The bear, at first, didn't realize that the pointed metallic end had penetrated his rough grizzly skin. The bear shot up in a stroke of pain, willing Xiao Lang to collapse dead onto the ground as he held onto his consciousness. Angry and hurt, this time the bear leaped for a success. He was going to be a goner for certain this time, and there was no way he could protect himself.

A body—no, a hurling cloud of mixed colours blocked his vision of the bear, as he pushed himself to stay awake. His eyes opened at his command this time as he observed. There it was—he was— no!—_she _was! Her long auburn hair curled at the back under a dark scarf as she held onto a large rectangular gold card in her right hand with some sort of stick in her left. She flung it into the air as she recited words he could barely hear.

An arrow flung from nowhere and directly into the bear's wild heart. Xiao Lang could feel it thumping less louder every time he felt for it. And eventually, the bear collapsed. There was no heartbeat, and no intake of breath. It was dead.

The girl—who he should be grateful to for the fact that she saved his life—walked toward him with a bow and arrow in hand. She kneeled right in front of his bloody form as she traced her fingers along his gingery jaw.

"Your body is unable to take the pressure," she murmured under her breath as she removed her scarf from her hair and loosened her brown curls. Her face was cradled by her hair now, as she took deep breaths to keep herself calm, he supposed. Her hands had ripped his royal attire apart as he was now bare to the open air, hitting his torso like a whip of cold ice. He winced in pain as she touched his wound, and tightened her hold on him, muttering something under her breath as she tied a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

Her hands were soft, Xiao Lang noticed, as he felt himself pinned in between the tree and her body as she straddled him to tie her scarf around his torso. The wound had been sealed, as she pushed away from his cold, his body immediately rejecting the action. He had wanted so very much to force her back into his embrace, to hold him onto sanity. He might close his eyes any minute now, and lose his life forever. He didn't—he couldn't! Everyone was waiting for him, he had a responsib—

"Why do you journey so deep into the woods, stranger?" she murmured as he opened his eyes and broke his chain of thoughts. He saw her washing her hands with water, he thought, before she tore a little of her fluffy maroon satin bottoms and wet it with the water. He then saw what she wore, the beige off white blouse that rested just below her chest, fluffing about the sleeves, running down to her mid lower arms, the fluffy baggy maroon satin pants that narrowed at her ankles, her feet clad in black heightened boots. Xiao Lang grimaced. Of all the people…

"You're a _gypsy_," he stammered out with partial loathing as she only blinked. She nodded modestly, coming closer to him with the cloth. Xiao Lang abruptly pulled away from her nearing touch, feeling almost as disgusted as he did with himself for losing his battle with the bear. The girl laughed.

"The fact that I am a gypsy troubles you?" she asked amusedly, sitting down on the floor on her knees, ready to help the boy if he asked. He nodded, touching his shoulder for blood. There was some still erupting from his body, but the rest had dried.

"Give me the bag," he stated. The girl only obliged with a smile as she sat back against the trunk on the far end of another tree. Xiao Lang grimaced. He could feel the bottle in his hand, but barely felt awake! All he had to do was pour this liquid, scrub a little while avoiding the wound to cleanse himself of the blood stains. The shirt he had on was gone, so he would have to explain what had occurred. He grimaced once again, letting the bag slip from his hands as he fell back against the trunk. He heard a laughing.

Her hands were over his body now as she wiped him with a dry cloth. The girl was smiling, he could tell.

She was most probably having the time of her life, knowing he was frailer than her at the moment and could never retaliate. He hissed when the water touched his sore and heated skin, forcing him to look away from the wound. His eyes opened in pain as he whimpered a little when she caressed his skin with her warmth, sealing it away all for good with the cloth.

"You're fine now," she explained, as she took his elbow and pushed him to stand. Xiao Lang stood stiffly, weakly, as he tried his best to keep balance. Her hands on him somehow didn't make a difference anymore, no heat was swapping through and there was no refuge. Pain of the horrid sort consumed his strength, coursing through his veins and blood. He only nodded along to any bit of her voice, hoping.

"You know," he'd heard a little later, clear enough to mutter a 'hmm' to her in response. She simply smiled.

"You know what I am, how I saved you, and I know nothing of you," she mused out loud. Xiao Lang groaned, knowing this would be coming soon. His inner self was already in conflict as he tried (struggled) to stay awake and keep up with her unearthly conversations. She was much too cheerful and much too dark at the same time. A gypsy? He'd been sure to know they had all been abolished from Tomoeda realms over three years ago. How had this one managed to retain?

None of that now, he reminded himself, wondering what brilliant plot to play before her so she would understand the royal clothes, the fairness of his skin, and the pink of lips. No common man possessed any of that, then where had bear hunted Xiao Lang got them from?

"I'm a—an outrider, to the prince..." he whispered hoarsely, forcing the girl to place her ears close to his trembling lips. He only stiffened in response as she understood what had caused his discomfort.

"Forgive me, it is hard to hear your petite voice for the moment," she paused, stopping in front of a clearing of some sort. Everything was vague, unaccountable. He hadn't known what happened after the bear had bitten into him. But that didn't mean he didn't try. He tried his hardest to keep conscious, and he was not doing a thorough job of it. Curses flew to his nineteen year old mouth, as he heard the next few words.

"My name is Sakura,"

Xiao Lang froze. His eyes opened fully for an instant as he straightened out from her hands and shoved away from her heat. He stood, about a foot away, as he understood what she was doing. Introductions and formalities and that too with a commoner... his mother would never let him hear the end of it! The girl—Sakura—had not said anything after her name. She only sighed and closed her eyes, and swiftly jumped into the air. Xiao Lang assumed she had left. He suddenly staggered, his breath hitching as he tried to stumble forward. He grasped onto a tree as he struggled for support, when a voice startled him.

"Your wound will heal plenty soon," she had said. He looked up from the dark ground to the tree tops, when his eyes focused on her tall, slim and sleek body. She was standing on a high, broad branch, her hand resting on the rough bark as her hair blew with the wind. She looked into his eyes for simple seconds before she looked away, refusing to meet with the rat of an outrider.

"If you wish to avoid our kind and the trouble you stumbled upon," she stated, before disappearing from her spot on the branches. Xiao Lang grew curious, watching around himself for her form. And then he stopped, his mind twirling from the searching. Then, he heard her breath behind him, her voice almost startling him for the second time this day. He only listened to her voice, knowing he will not hear it once again.

"Then leave now, and do _not _return."

Xiao Lang heard the rustling of bushes, a branch creaking… and then, she was gone just as she silently promised. Xiao Lang struggled, bumped into many bushes and small rocks, but finally made it by sunset to his usual meditating spot, where all his items lay just as he had left them. He nestled against the tree and breathed gently.

_SM_

Eriol and Xiao Lang had followed the Lasen board's navigation step by step, without one falter. Eriol showed one rushed finger pointing to the tree tops, ushering the two of them to the same. Xiao Lang nodded as he jumped with his might and reached his first branch. The two jumped tree tops from then on.

Stumbling onto a very near tree, Xiao Lang watched in shock. Eriol joined him by his side, wondering why Xiao Lang had stopped. Beneath their mingling breaths stood she, tall and sleek, throwing arrows at the bear that was harming the prince.

"She is… using—" Eriol's voice was broken, uncontrollably wavering. Xiao Lang nodded, understanding. Words weren't required. It was evident what she was doing.

Minutes passed, the bear had collapsed, and now, she was tending to the prince's wounds. Xiao Lang watched her with intensity, wondering what she was to him. Her face irked of a familiarity he couldn't place anymore, as if he had lost her in some world. He didn't understand what it was, but he was itching to move forward and simply hug her, maybe even kiss her, feel her against his body for what had truly seemed one more time.

"I think you know her, Xiao Lang," Eriol observed from under his glasses, looking back at her face. The pale yet creamy skin, the cloak that she had abandoned against the far tree, her emerald eyes glistening in the light, her clothing, it was all undeniable.

"She's a gypsy," Eriol noted, Xiao Lang nodding along soberly. Very few words were exchanged between the two, as they listened intently on the pair.

_Why do you journey so deep into the woods, stranger?_

Her voice... It was as smooth as the finest silk he had touched, like an angel singing him to sleep. Why? Why was her voice… singing to him?

Xiao Lang hadn't heard a word after the first few that she had said. His mind was away—far, far away. Perhaps as far away as heaven, as sinfully away as hell. He didn't know where he was, where he had been, but he wasn't with Eriol anymore, neither with the distressed pair below them. He reached a hand out, as though there had been an illusion, a vision to see.

Eriol held his upper arm firmly, looking down to the girl nursing him to health. Their bickering was priceless, his disgust evident. Gypsies were not known to do the pretty things, and he had his reasons to be so. Alertness was calming to Eriol for now, as he knew the prince would take care. The pair then stood, alarming the both of them. Xiao Lang immediately looked back to Eriol, who snapped his hands disappeared with a mist. The bag was still strewn across the tree clearing, the Lasen board stolen in their hands, and there was no way they could get caught with something now.

Xiao Lang followed the two swiftly as they talked a little while walking ever so slowly. The girl was kind, gentle enough to make sure she kept up to the prince's subtle pace. Xiao Lang smiled as he spoke, clearly lying, he could make out from the expression on his face that he was. The girl cringed forward to hear what he said, which was inaudible. The prince winced away.

Eriol joined him moments later on a tree's branches, standing together, watching. Then, they both didn't think they had heard what they did.

_My name is Sakura_

Xiao Lang grappled at the tree trunk for support, suddenly appreciating his stance, his position, his situation. Now, he could accept, believe, support what he'd been feeling.

_Sakura... _

"You're in love with her," Eriol immediately analyzed, not missing a beat of the tension that sprawled up from Xiao Lang's core. The prince only seemed to be trying to keep up with her swift form, as she suddenly moved to the branches the pair stood on. Eriol was frightened as he pulled Xiao Lang's paralyzed form along with him, to the behind of the tree's shade. Sakura, joined them on the tree, saying merely a few words.

_Your wound will heal plenty soon_

Always kind, gentle, her voice felt like bliss to Xiao Lang. Life seemed to make sense now, as he pushed away from Eriol's grip, only to be snarled at by the said man, reminding him of what he had said from the start. Eriol bore his eyes deep in Xiao Lang's amber ones, reminding him more than just once. This was important, and they could not give themselves away.

"Interfering with the past's affairs is a rather dangerous method to inculcate fatality, do not make me repeat myself," Eriol warned once more before stashing him further into the woodland.

Sakura had leaped off the branch minute seconds later, standing next to the prince and then disappearing through the wilderness. Feasibly, a second was all the prince hesitated before stomping somehow back to his realms, heading out towards the path that Sakura had enlightened for him… and for others as well.

"I love her," Xiao Lang stated as he followed Eriol through the path to the back of the forest, so as to return to the shrine for the night. Darkness was falling soon, and Eriol felt the pain, the agony and even the relief. He nodded off to no one in particular, guiding the boy through the path Sakura had shown. They were halfway back to their temporary home, as they reduced their pace.

"What is she, Eriol?" Xiao Lang asked incredulously as they walked into the shrine compounds, calmer and cooler than before. Eriol shrugged, thinking of the simplest way to explain. He would have to tell him, there was no way out of it.

"She is the current holder of the Clow Book, now the a different book, as she is the new Mistress of the cards. There is no other way she could be using their magic without their full consent and ownership." he confirmed, stepping directly into the shed Kaho had provided them with the night before. Kaho had been nowhere nearby, and Eriol was glad. More questions, more the worry. Tomorrow, he would talk to her, for now...

"Glow,"

Xiao Lang entered into the dark, before Eriol glowed.

"Then what is the Clow book doing with you, sealed and locked?" Xiao Lang asked. Eriol shrugged yet again, before plopping himself into the dry hay. He brought the book out from his breast pocket, watching it carefully as Xiao Lang neared.

"It feels...different from what Sakura was using," Xiao Lang mused while Eriol only touched the red surface with his hands. He was wondering the same thing, as he held on to the seal of the book, sighing in defeat. He gave Xiao Lang the book, placing a forlorn hand to his forehead to calm his headache down, answering all his questions with the ultimate answer.

"We'll just have to wait and see,"

_This is her favorite game to play,_

_She's got you stumbling._

_Stumble... _

_Stumbling._

_-_**Gypsy woman, Hilary Duff.**


	4. Love Story I

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary:**Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. Sakura. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Clow Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre**: Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter 3 is up finally! I'm here apologizing for my delay, and promise 'Pocketful of Sunshine' will be dealt with ASAP. :)

**And**: Do read and review! And I hope you like this chapter!

**3:** Love Story I

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

**-Bubbly, Colbie Caillat**

*****

**  
**"Would you perhaps like some more gin, Eriol-san?"

Eriol looked up to Mizuki Kaho's face and smiled slightly, shaking his head in response. Xiao Lang sat next to him, intently gobbling down the fresh rice balls and fish gravy. Perhaps at home, Eriol would have detested the thought of rice down his throat but now, where everything seemed to be as tiresome as farming, Eriol didn't really have anything against the food.

His mind wavered efficiently traveled to the gypsy, and he couldn't help but frown every time he realized that the girl held master to the Clow Book. How in heaven's name she got the book in the first place is beyond him, and then, how had got past the guardian?

"Guardian?" First

Eriol snapped his head to Xiao Lang's whisper, when Xiao Lang only looked to him questioningly. Then, there was the expression of surprise written over his face as well. Eriol smiled.

"Good to know you can hear me," Eriol answered.

Xiao Lang frowned and scoffed. His mind was a blank for the moment, but Eriol knew what he was interested to know. He only nodded to Xiao Lang, willing him to wait for a few more moments. He gestured to Mizuki, sitting a little farther away on her own mat, knitting her new piece of woolen article. Eriol smiled, standing up along with his plate, Xiao Lang following in pursuit.

"Thank you for the meal, Kaho."

Mizuki only smiled in response as they placed the plates in the back _verandah _for cleaning, and made their way back to their hay beds through the small wooden door. Eriol sat slowly on his own haystack, wondering where to begin with Xiao Lang. He had known that this talk would eventually come, but how much could he entrust upon Xiao Lang's broken self? He sighed before he began his tale.

"Long ago, even before the Earth has said to have begun its course about the Sun, there existed a Sorcerer so powerful and mighty, that sometimes people like I mistake him for God. Many magical items that we use today without the common man's notice of course, is said to have been either discovered or created by this man. His name, as you might already know, is Clow Reed,"

"Of course! Reed. The Reed Dynasty." Eriol smiled a little at Li's comprehension. He nodded to his enthusiastic answer and continued on, laying out his spectacles and closing his eyes.

"To us, Reed has always been a teacher, a mentor, more than just a mere God. He had our dynasty started about 1400 BC, just about the time when he discovered the magic of the cards.

"The cards, as you know, are creatures in built in rectangular casings so as to use their abilities for the greater good. Clow Reed was the first to discover these cards and use them to build our environment as we know it. Some even say he had a hand in the development and destruction of the different ages, starting with The Stone Age, and etcetera."

Xiao Lang looked incredulously at Eriol as he stopped. The pause had been vehement, prolonged and even enthralling. He took a few moments to understand exactly how brilliant this mastermind of a Sorcerer was. And then, he understood.

"1419 BC. The year Clow disappeared." Xiao Lang stated, as-a-matter-of-fact wise. Eriol's eyes opened briefly as he watched Xiao Lang's expression. Then, he smiled.

"Yes, Clow Reed disappeared that year with only a void to go along with it. No one knows what had happened to the great man, but some say he passed on. Other say his body crumbled into ashes as he was whisked away with the winds of time to a better world, for the greater good. His form, his soul, never took birth upon our galaxy again, and that is why today the cards are where they are."

"They've been passed on to a gypsy girl?" Xiao Lang asked, ridiculously, plopping himself onto an elbow to relax the talk a little. The lamp was as bright as ever, the night was growing darker. It would be soon time for them to stop, and once that time came, Eriol would be more than persistent to shut himself up into the bottle that he is. Xiao Lang needed as many answers before that so he could satisfy his greed.

Eriol's laugh emerged suddenly, rather shockingly for Xiao Lang. He jerked to sit up in response, wondering what had gone wrong. Eriol spoke between his laughs.

"Do you honestly believe the book was passed on to someone who doesn't even belong to our Dynasty? When we are here to take care of whatever has been left behind, why would Clow leave the book to _her_?" He spat venomously. Eriol had had a hard time engulfing the fact that The Book of the Clow was now in a stranger's embrace. His mind had not allowed him to understand why Clow Reed would leave the book to a mere human, when all of his kith and kin were waiting for his magic to be taught. He exhaled deeply before trying to regain calm.

"Perhaps it was, for we do not know. Coming back to our discussion. All we know is that there was a guardian, a mystic creature to help guard the book for safe keeping. If Clow had made a guardian, then why pass the book on at all? The creature would surely protect it's creator's magic at all costs." Eriol reasoned to himself and with Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang nodded assuring Eriol his wondering as well. He thought for a bit as he yawned instinctively. Xiao Lang had been through one his hardest days today. But Eriol was not finished.

"Tell me, do you remember this girl at all?" Eriol asked, pulling off his coat. Xiao Lang immediately shook his head, turning the lamp's wick down. An owl hooted from a tree just outside the barn.

"I don't remember anything about her. Not in the least." He responded, as he pulled off his shirt and pulled the covers over himself. Xiao Lang fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes, leaving Eriol in the wake.

It could be that Xiao Lang was right. The Book might have actually been passed on to this stranger girl… maybe for safe keeping? Maybe even for passing it back to the Dynasty once she was no more. Clearly, the masters keep fluctuating.

Eriol turned around in his stack, letting the hay prick him. The bullocks and cows were snorting rather loudly that night, and that disturbed Eriol more than usual. He closed his eyes in defeat, not satiated with how much he comprehended of the Clow. He then remembered Clow's prophecy.

_In a matter of a few millenniums, the world would be theirs _(The Lis)_ to control, invade and destroy, for they will start the creation and conclusion of this World._

If the Clow Book went to the gypsy girl, and his own kith, including the guardian, had no role to play with his magic— then what role did the Lis play?

_*****_

Prince Xiao Lang wandered aimlessly through the Castle as he thought of his vain day. His eyes were red from the lack of rest and his obstinacies. Just the thought of how his hunt went the previous day agitated him to no end. His eyes then fell on the Royal Orchard. He decided it would be nice to take a stroll in the night light.

Xiao Lang descended the steps quickly, as he looked around for any person roaming about the orchard like himself. He sighed in relief as he stepped deviously towards the lush red plums. His mouth salivated with just the thought of the ripe juicy sweetness in his mouth—

"I thought we concluded you would not be eating anymore of these plums, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang winced at the sound of the voice that boomed through the orchard. He merely turned around in agony, his face fallen to a simple pout. There his mother stood in all glory, wonderful for the fact that she could catch Xiao Lang before he ate his plums and fell sick once more. She smirked at his form, herself clad in a beautiful evening ball gown of a light grey velvet. Her hair was neatly tied up, which showed to Xiao Lang the obvious.

"You are journeying somewhere, perhaps?" he asked, with a little hope still left for at least one plum. His mother merely smiled at him.

"Of course, my sweet. Tonight is the engagement party for your cousin, Mei Ling. She will be waiting for us." His mother specified, as Xiao Lang only jerked to the statement.

"You never told me I would be required to accompany you, mother." he told her. He walked slowly towards her form beneath the steps, taking her cheek to kiss. He smiled, realizing how he hadn't seen his dear mother in over four days now. His schedule—_and _the rotten gypsy—has kept him rather busy. His mother looked at him with wistful eyes, knowing how hard his days have been perhaps. She smiled back in return.

"Perhaps it would be best not to disturb your routine, Xiao Lang," she agreed. She patted his cheek twice before noticing the slight wince her son had brought to his body when she neared his neck. She widened her eyes in shock.

"Have you hurt yourself, Xiao Lang?" she asked, frantically running her hands down his shoulders. Xiao Lang found no use to avoiding the question or lying, as she unclasped his robe, making it fall around his feet. His mother then backed away, taking a good look at his bandages. She met his eyes at that instant, worry casting over her face.

"I should not leave you like this. How could you not intimate me about this?" Her anger once portrayed only makes Xiao Lang feel like he'd made a mistake. He sighed, nearing his mother as he stepped neatly out of his fallen robes.

"Mother, I did not want to worry you over such trivial matters. It is only a gash, and the nurses have taken care of it." Xiao Lang convinced as much as he could, hoping his mother would calm down. Her body could not take such strains, and he knew better than to bring up such topics. He brought her close for a hug, murmuring in her ear as best as he could.

"And what would Mei Ling think if neither of us present ourselves at her Ball? Be reasonable, mother. She is waiting for you…" he trailed off, bringing them both apart. He walked back a few steps, knelt to bring up his robes and held them out to his mother, asking her silently to help him put them back on. His mother pulled the robes closely to her, sighed and brought them about her son's torso. She smiled, which suddenly faltered to a scowl. She brought Xiao Lang close to her once more, making him question her about her activities.

"Have you been practicing some new magic, perhaps?" she demanded, letting her hand graze over his wounds.

Xiao Lang shook his head immediately, wondering how his mother could have identified the difference in magic so well? He smiled at her as she pulled herself away, instructing her lovingly.

"Now, if you don't get along, Mei Ling will certainly send our loving sisters back to haunt me with ponies and face magic creams for the rest of my life."

His mother only nodded as he walked her back up the steps, through the expanse of their living room and to the front gate. Her Ford Bronco II waited silently for her as she waltzed her way in. She rolled down her window after having her door shut for her, waving goodbye to Xiao Lang in return. Xiao Lang smiled, waving back at her. He then walked back to the house, hoping his day ahead would not be too strenuous for his weak self. He then dismissed hunting all together, settling on simple meditation or good reading for his next day.

As he secured the doors and ordered the guards, he walked to his private quarters to retire for the day.

*****

Eriol and Xiao Lang awoke early that next day to the sun's bright rays. As usual, it was another sunny hot day in Tomoeda. Eriol scowled at the sun as he yawned once before stretching himself to wake. He placed his spectacles on, viewing his surroundings clearly. Xiao Lang was still fast asleep. His breath was still deep and even, and he knew it would be a while before the boy awoke. Eriol's eyes then fell on a heap of clothing placed on the far haystack, near the cows' sheds. He made his way over, smiling to the sweet note left in English.

_Some clothing for you and your friend. _

_-Kaho._

Kaho always made him feel at home, like he could come back and always hope to feel at rest. Like his entire day hadn't occurred at all. Like his entire life had never taken place. Every little bit of restrain that he felt for keeping things from her was slowly snapping away, for he knew the woman was smarter than what met the eye. She was wise, clever and even slick when it came to it. There was no telling how much information she could conceal.

This time had much detail to offer for the ones who needed. Eriol shrugged out of his current clothing, discarded it neatly on the same pile and hopped into his fresh attire. A rather bright yellow kimono for himself and a brown one for Xiao Lang. It had been over four days that he'd worn the same around everywhere, including the forests they explored. He then sat simply on the haystack, wondering what they should do today.

Eriol should have thought to bring his reading material along, but knew that would've been troublesome. Some research wouldn't have hurt. Even a laptop or perhaps a smart phone would have been satisfactory. It was far too bad that there was no place they could research here—

_Of course!_

As he leapt into the air to wake Xiao Lang to change into his clothes, he pulled out his seal and glasses. Who in their right mind and senses would've forgotten of The Royal Library?

-

The Royal Library, Historians say, was the one place that the common man and woman was given no access too, as reading was forbidden for their like till the Lis were overthrown. It was only after that that the peasants would come out of their holes and head out for knowledge and inquisitiveness. That fact not only posed a problem for the both of them, but also hindered a large portion of his plan.

Behind him, Xiao Lang rang constantly in his ears, reminding him of the pain he could be every once in two seconds.

"Why the rush? It's not like the library closes nine in the morning?"

Xiao Lang's trivial complaints rather amused Eriol as the two rushed across the tree tops to Tomoeda's solemn reading spot. The Library.

The two leaped onto the ground with as good as a grip as that of a cat's, running to the walls of the great structure. The library stood in front of them, tall and broad, ranging over three acres of fresh land. The lawns were green, the flowers were in full bloom and the paths were being washed. Carriages lined up one by one, seeking permission to enter.

Eriol signaled to Xiao Lang to follow him to the gates. The guards stood just at the entrance, looking for a confirmation of some sort, making Eriol's expression change completely. He merely walked on, and Xiao Lang followed. They stood before the guard in the next few moments, awaiting questions that Xiao Lang did not know of.

"Yes?" The guard asked gruffly from his stand post. Xiao Lang winced. Eriol knew the outcome of this conversation, but spoke either way.

"We would like entrance to the library, if you please."

The guard took in their appearance over three times before the reply came.

"The Royal Library is for The Lords and Ladies of Tomoeda and other foreign townships. It is not of any service to the local peasants of this land, or of any other."

Xiao Lang opened his mouth to speak. Eriol held his hand out to him in rejection. Arguing would not help their situation any.

"Understood," Came Eriol's cold and cut off response. The two of them simply turned around and walked to the west of the library's perimeter. There, they were contemplating.

"Now what?" Xiao Lang asked impatiently, as Eriol crouched to the ground to think. His brow wrinkled as he thought of how the library might not possess anything of value or importance. Perhaps it would be best not to barge into its vicinity and cause an unknown havoc.

"Eriol!" Xiao Lang hissed, as Eriol only shooed his hiss away with his hand. He wondered of the artifacts that perhaps all of the Li's had collected and stored in this majestic building. This very Library had come under the government only after the Li's rule had dissolved after Queen Yelan's death. Every single document of any detected importance was shifted off for further research or to the Museum of History.

"_Eriol_—"

"What, you bumbling imbecile? What? What could it possibly—" Eriol's words stopped abruptly. His senses averted to the familiar aura of the pink Clow Mistress, whose cards emanated a glow so unique, it could never quite be forgotten. He then stood up and watched for her trail, pulling out his seal to advance a release. He spoke to Xiao Lang, whispering the words of his chant right after.

"One way or another, we will enter this library."

-

Prince Xiao Lang strolled relentlessly down the aisles of the vast library, searching for his interest. His eyes fell from the spine of one book to the next as quick as possible as he ventured into the next aisle, repeating the same. His feet carried him swiftly into the next aisle, where his eyes fell on the back of a particular woman's head. He paused, watching curiously as to where the interest of this one would go.

He followed her step to step as she watched the spines of the books, looking for a particular. She then turned around, her cloak thrashing the air around to come face to face with the prince himself. The prince met her strange green eyes and smiled, only to remember the inevitable. He gasped, wincing backward in rejection.

"You!" he stated obviously, looking around for someone to alert. He glanced at her attire, a woven silk dress with her high boots and the incredulous cloak. It made him wench in disgust, as he plotted the many ways in which this vile and insolent human should be destroyed in. He wanted to guide her into a dark corner and perhaps strangle her to death with his beltings. Or perhaps—

"Are you going to, so very rudely, ogle upon acquaintances?" Her bold voice boomed into the light and open air of the library. His eyes narrowed as he took two steps away from her figure.

"I am no acquaintance of yours, as you aren't of mine." His ego spoke.

The girl smiled at him, stepping forward and away from his form as he gaped in agony. He turned around and bellowed.

"Do you not know who you speak with, _girl_?"

Sakura turned around, her eyes lit with amusement and pure tease. She stopped in her place, her voice barely a whisper.

"The Outrider to our beloved prince?" her carefree words fell grudgingly onto the prince's ears as she glanced through the several rows of books. Her eyes fell on a particular book, as she waved for it and called it to her form. The book fell gracefully from its former position into her delicate hands. She read without any hesitation or fear, ignoring the pri—the outrider.

Xiao Lang watched her gleeful movements and felt a shame, a kind of guilt for lying to her of his true identity… but no matter. She was only a gypsy. What she thought of him made no difference to the kingdom.

"Yes, yes that is so." he slowly agreed, walking toward her. He felt drawn to her, curious about her intentions, as he looked upon the title of the book. 'The Book of the East' was a brilliant book to read at this time of the year, especially since the English and the Americans had flourished all so well. In fact, the rumors were that… his thoughts all together stopped along with his footsteps as he processed— his eyes rose in agony.

"You—you can read?"

The girl looked from over the book and didn't move a muscle. Her eyes seemed to mock him in many ways that he could fathom. He was only an Outrider in her eyes, and that was suitable for now. She would obviously assume the best of the Outrider, as after all, he serves the prince directly during the day.

"Can't you?"

His mouth fell open as she moved along the corridor, selfish and ignorant to the brilliance of his mind. He stalked closer to her form, stood exactly behind her tiny short frame and hissed.

"Who do you think you are, gypsy girl? Have you not read the rules?"

Sakura turned around immediately, placing an index finger on his lips to hush him to silence. She smiled softly, speaking words that seemed incoherent to Xiao Lang at the moment. Her hands seemed soft to his rugged man skin, her skin smooth as cream and honeysuckles. He wanted to sigh in relief.

"I will keep your secret, if you will keep mine, said-Outrider." she explained as she pulled her hand away from the prince, making him yearn for something he could not explain to himself.

"And between us is all right, but you never know who might be listening…" she looked up to the glass windows that opened out to the vast courtyard of the library. She turned her gaze to the high bookshelves present in the book room, through the different rows to the end. She smiled.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked him as he stood, unresolved and undetermined. Her eyes sparkled under the morning sunlight that crept through the windows, making him imagine the lush green grass of his hometown in China, the green that he tapered all over his personal space back in the mansion that helped his grief, his separation.

How was this short one's mere blinking driving away all form of solitude and bringing back… safety? His lips almost rose to a smile, a smile that he never shared with anyone, not even his own mother.

"Of course," he almost whispered, making her grin. She stepped away from his form and waved a goodbye to him as she chant her spell and left in seconds, leaving him dazzled for the rest of the day.

-

"Maybe she's not as stupid as we think, Eriol," Xiao Lang explained, as they walked from their morning at the Royal Library. Eriol merely stared into the space ahead, wondering.

Eriol had been able use his magic and make them invisible just as the girl pointed up to their form and checked for magic. He should've known that the Clow's chosen would never be foolish, let alone weak and incapable. She had been far better than his first impressions of her, making him feel foolish. **Him**, the Clow's _descendent_. He sighed in frustration.

"At least now we know how much she can do," Xiao Lang pondered loudly, kicking a rock out of his way. Eriol stopped walking as he stood and watched the mud and the sand lay still, until the wind came and drifted it away. Xiao Lang stopped walking ahead as he realized he'd left Eriol behind. He watched him for a movement, but clearly…

Eriol felt a fear in him he hadn't felt before. They had only encountered Sakura twice, once when she was saving the Prince Xiao Lang Li, and now, when she had used her mind and soul all too smartly. It wasn't enough time for her to pass judgment on what had been happening around her, or of any noted changes. She wasn't talented enough to look through masked auras and created illusions, but she was not a fool.

How had Eriol fallen for this so easily?

He looked to Xiao Lang and stared… hard. Only looking, before Xiao Lang squirmed under his gaze. He raised his hands in frustration, after which he heard the explanation.

"I have a feeling we can never gauge her true strength, Xiao Lang." Eriol finished before he walked towards him. Xiao Lang only looked.

"What does that mean?" he asked innocently, turning to walk as well.

"It means that she is far more than what she seems…"

*****

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now_

**-Bubbly.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to Clamp. (Gulp...) I tend to make it seem otherwise.

* * *


	5. Reason

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **I know, I know! When am I going to update my stories already! And what happened to me, did I die in a tragic Clow Card capturing? Lol. Here's Chapter 4 to all of you who're following. If you've forgotten what happens so far, please do re-read! :)

**And**: A _Happy_ new year to all you folks! I cannot believe I started this two whole years ago!

**And**: I wanted to ask you all to read my other stories too, 'cause I'll be updating soon enough!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing mine, all yours Clamp! x)

* * *

**4: **Reasons

_And I know, I know, I know_  
_Part of me says let it go_  
_That life happens for a reason_  
_I don't, I don't, I don't_  
_Because it never worked before_  
_But this time, this time_

**-Just Feel Better/ Santana feat. Steven Tyler**

"Perhaps we should start training me? I mean, I was the Prince of Tomoeda, I should have some powers to discover?" Xiao Lang stated, angry at the sunny afternoon and the inconspicuous spying Eriol and he were up to. It was getting rather uncomfortable, sitting at the heads of trees, hoping for no one to see them.

"I mean, there must be some spell for spying? Or invisibility?"

Eriol looked on for the people, not bothering to give Xiao Lang a response as such. What could be said? Of course he'd get back to training him again, as he had tried before. Eriol watched Xiao Lang from the corner of his eye and sighed. How deep was this going to be? How much more was there yet to discover? He prayed that there was no violence or bloodshed to face of this. What would Spinel and Ruby think of him, the only known reincarnation of the great Clow?

"I get why you're ignoring me, but Eriol, it's hot. And I need to eat at some point you know? Not like the food's that great or anything... better than the Asylum's anyway."

Eriol tuned Xiao Lang out as he focused on the gypsy camp that lay below. After having looked for this girl in several others all over the town, they finally came by this one which happened to the maximum of her aura all over it.

Eriol was beyond shocked. Isn't this the supposed 'one'? Shouldn't she be more than just a mere amateur at magic? Shouldn't she be able to cover up her tracks? It was blazing hot, the afternoon was getting more and more irritating while Xiao Lang—

"And you know how Kaho makes those dried nut pancakes? Those really get stuck between the teeth Eriol. And what I wouldn't do for some cranberry sauce in this blasted past of mine."

Xiao Lang was just as frustrating as he first was. It made Eriol finally turn to him and respond.

"We shall eat, but only after we find out something about this future love of yours." He stated, climbing further up the tree and choosing a spot just below the peak, getting comfortable in the shade and seating himself on a sturdy branch. Xiao Lang followed suit, coming up to join him with a look of confusion on his face. For a few minutes, quiet followed. And then, of course, he spoke.

"You really think I was stupid enough to fall in love with a gypsy, Eriol? Come on! There have to be some taboo new articles about these things in the Ancient Times or something, right?"

Eriol thought about it for a little, realizing that Xiao Lang made sense. It was the matters of nature now, what with fierce enemies about to fall in love. It might be something else. Perhaps a bond of a previous life that ties them together in this one? Maybe a sibling rivalry? Were they good friends?

"That sounds like a bunch of hogwash Eriol, you know it too. I mean look at me over there, fawning over the forbidden. This is why kids always fall for the bad guys! The cliché of it all! I was running after exactly what the rules are always against? I knew better than all that, right?" Xiao Lang asked, exasperated. He wondered how much more of this they would have to face. And he certainly didn't understand what the secrecy was about with Eriol. He knew he could feel a block in his emotions, but couldn't quite put his fingers on it. And that was when he felt her.

"I'm going now, Touya! I'll be back before nightfall." The girl screamed before running out to the woods from her trailer. She was wearing her peculiar pants and cover, same shade of maroon, and her hair tied up this time.

Eriol jumped off the tree, running in pace with the girl, leaving Xiao Lang just a little behind. As he caught up, Xiao Lang asked him the incredulous question.

"Tell me we're not following her and running off to lunch for a change?"

*.*

Prince Xiao Lang had been hunting the entire day, since early morning. Or at least, he had been trying. He was now relaxing beneath a tree at the grass of the forest, closing his eyes, trying hard to forget. But for some strange reason, it appeared he could not stop thinking about the alleged Gypsy.

_My name is Sakura_

Perhaps it was simple infatuation. Surely he'd been through that before with plenty of people. Girls here at Tomoeda, especially the royal ones, turned out to be very beautiful with their pretty hair and their extremely beautiful eyes.

It looked like her auburn hair and her green eyes were the ones to truly entrance him. He wondered what had happened, how this had happened. He was plenty happy with himself, his mother and his wonderful sisters. How did this happen to him? If mother had to ever hear of this outrage, this infatuation with a gypsy—

"It appears as though we meet again, strange Outrider."

He groaned, turning around to face her standing in front of him. He sat up reluctantly.

"Why do you always appear wherever I go?"

Sakura merely blanched at him, as though he'd said the unthinkable.

"It looks like you do the very same, Outrider."

The Prince looked at her form, gazing at the clothes and her ridiculous bag. He wondered if she even remotely knew who he really was. He stood up whilst watching her carefully, just to be cautious. Who knew what spells she had under her woods?

"I have a name, you know." He said without thinking. He almost brought his hand to his mouth afterward, wondering what in heaven's name he was doing talking to her! Had he not been taught better than to talk to gypsies, let alone strangers! What was he stupidly standing here _talking_ to her for?

"Oh, I know that. It seems as though I were bred with the better manners, since I already introduced myself the day I saved you, Outrider." Sakura stated, sitting down now. The Prince could only watch as she pulled out her locket from under her white shirt, revealing a pink one nonetheless. He sighed. She was right about him.

"Thank you, for saving me that day." He walked to her and kneeled before her, laying out a hand. "And, you are correct. I must apologise for my behaviour. And for the lies I have been telling you." He looked at her straight in the eyes, intense with a fear he now felt. What if telling her truth costs him his life? He had no choice now. He had to tell her and ask her to never come to these woods, or anywhere else he went.

"I am the Prince of Tomoeda, Li Xiao Lang, and I beg of you to forgive me, dear Sakura."

Sakura sat stunned with silence; it looked like, since she did not say anything. Her eyes were downcast, as she refused to meet his eyes. She looked at his hand, wondering what he wanted her to do. Were they to shake hands now that he had told her a truth she might have already guessed?

She nodded at him, giving him her hand anyway and finally looking into his eyes. He smiled at the gesture, kissing her knuckles as he looked at her still. She hadn't said a word since he had revealed his true identity, merely looking at him from below her eyelashes. Perhaps his lips lingered too long on her, but he pulled away quickly as soon as the thought entered his mind, looking at her and willing at her to look at him.

"You are, indeed, the Prince of our Land then?" She asked, making sure if what he had said was what she had heard. When she saw him nod through the corner of her eye, she smiled, letting her fears die.

"That explains why you hated me at first sight." She stated, as a matter of fact. Of course he hated her. She was garbage as compared his royal blue blooded self. She felt a little more like dying right now, aside from the kiss he placed on her knuckles. She looked at him now, kneeling with a hint of regret in his eyes. He smiled once again.

"Look, Sakura-san..."

"Sakura will do, Prince." She smiled as she said the words, just with a hint of a blush on her porcelain skin.

"Sakura it is then. The reason why I have been extremely rigid with my attitude towards you is because I have some obligations, and I cannot afford to owe something to someone of your kind, even you. With my gratitude, I hope you let our friendship die out as it started." He said, rather sadly Sakura took notice. She just looked on as he spoke.

"Please, find another place to practice your magic. And do not try to contact me. I trusted you enough to tell you who I really was. And now, I trust you to not come after me. I owe you more than just my life, Sakura. This is for your safety more than mine. If this ever came into the wrong hands—"

"I understand," she said quietly, before removing her hand from his and standing up with her bag. She stumbled away from the Prince awkwardly before turning away and giving him the explanation she thought she owed him.

"I hope you know that I did not know who you really were, nor did I intentionally seek you out. I will not come to these places without skimming through them out beforehand." She looked at him over her shoulder before jumping away with her magic. The Prince could only look in her direction, for she disappeared within seconds.

*.*

"How much do you want to wager on the fact that I went looking for her, even after the dramatic speech and kiss on the hand?" Xiao Lang stated as he munched on an apple which finally Eriol obliged him with later in the evening. They walked back from the forest slowly towards the Shrine, thinking about what might have happened next. Eriol looked at him, searched his thoughts before asking him the question.

"Can you remember what you did?" Eriol asked as they walked to the Shrine before nightfall. Dusk had set in, the evening air cool and light on Eriol's form. Their white kimonos were now dirty and slacked off after their day of spying. Xiao Lang did not answer, but he did think for a while to himself before answering Eriol's question. They were entering the Shrine, only to be welcomed by Kaho with a smile.

"Who knows? It's an instinct is all?" He asked before winking at Kaho and flirting his way into some Sake and dinner. Eriol laughing, stating he was going in for a bath before supper.

It seemed like a fruitful day. So far, the Prince had done well. This was after all, for the best, Eriol thought. Not only did the Prince do well by revealing his identity to the girl, but it was for the best that Sakura's true identity remained a secret. She might not have even realized how many sorcerers were probably on her track right at this instant. The Prince was still much less powerful as compared to the gypsy and with the help of the Clow cards, she was only much more than that. Did the Prince sense that? Is that what he warned her of?

The girl was still pretty much a mystery to him. She was well versed with the art of mind blocking and had perfect stillness about her form. Xiao Lang was right; the Prince was still completely an amateur with zero tolerance to learning and patience with strangers. It was probably for the best that he was taken away from this land when he was.

As he sat through dinner quietly smiling at Kaho and Xiao Lang, he went thinking through the entire situation and could only wonder why the Prince had decided to make the smart choice. Sakura was blatantly beautiful to look at, and she was witty and smart tongued. There was a difficult aura about her and she _was_ a magician. Surely she had attracted the Prince to her.

But hopefully, for the sake of his life, it wasn't enough. He could only hope.

*.*

Sakura stepped onto home lands after the troublesome quarrel with the Prince... _The_ Prince. Sakura couldn't still digest it. She couldn't believe that the next ruler of their land had talked to her, touched her like he was touching one of his horses perhaps and said things as awful as he did.

Perhaps it was too much of a fairytale, hoping for the Prince of the lands to fall for the gypsy girl with magic on her hands. She wasn't strong, beautiful or a wonder to woman kind. It did kind of figure why he was repulsed by the very thought of her and why he simply sent her away.

She wasn't asking for much. Not a love story, not a kiss... and not even a hug. Was it too much to ask the universe for when she wished she could be friends with the secret outrider? She knew for sure he was not who he said he was, but maybe a secret relationship wouldn't be too bad? She could make friends with him, be his closest friend... perhaps know things that no one else knew?

She felt like crying, the tears at the edge of falling, but somehow she knew crying over this made nothing easier for her. It's not like she knew him. It's not like he even knew her. This wasn't normal, to feel awfully hurt over nothing. This was literally nothing. There was nothing more than those two times, excluding today, when they met. And they were simple, nothing. They had been defined by hatred from his side and enough to say affection from hers.

She sighed as she entered the house, placing her bag on the shelf next to the trailer door, moving in to find her older brother.

"Are you in here, Touya?"

"In here," She heard, sighing once again. She felt terrible, and she couldn't understand why.

"Hey monster, what's the outside like today?" Touya asked her as he placed a dish in front of her, at the table. Dusk time was the best time to supper, her mother had always said. The sun was down; you could put up candles and pretend it was a romantic evening, even if it was just your family. The feeling could not be replaced by anything else. She smiled and ate some of her vegetable.

"It was okay. The same, I suppose." She replied, hoping it sounded normal enough. Touya eyed her curiously as he ate in silence. He didn't expect more from her side, and that was enough.

"Okay, well, I'm going out to hunt after sunset. Soon after supper, I'm thinking. Will you be alright on your own?" He asked her as he went through his meal as quickly as he could. He stood up, wanting to meet with Yukito as soon as he could. Making it later would just lose them some flock.

"I'll be fine. I'll just knit something, I suppose." She answered, dawdling through her supper. She really didn't feel like eating anything right that instant. She just wavered as he picked up his arrow and moved out quietly with a goodbye at hand. After having heard the trailer door close shut, she slammed the spoon down and placed her head on the table. Slowly, the tears fell.

*.*

Prince Xiao Lang was in no different state. His head was reeling from the hot sun, and since he was in no mood, he didn't even practice on his sword that day. His body was aching for some exercise while he just pushed it by. He sat down at dinner hoping for some compassion, but his mother was out on a excursion with her royal friends and his sisters were at Mei Ling's palace, celebrating her recent engagement. That just meant he was lonely once again. He sighed.

As he dressed to dinner, he wondered if she was as disappointed as he was over the whole mess he'd himself created. Was she upset that he'd asked her not to contact her? What if she did? Would he speak with her then? The Prince knew he would never have anticipated that, for she seemed rather independent... the kind that has very little do with other humans. He understood that, completely. He was one of those kinds too.

Then why he suddenly craved for this one sort of contact, he didn't know. Even after his father's demise, his mother still loved him dearly and held onto his happiness like her very own. His sisters... were painful but they were still his family. They loved him as he loved them. And he had a wonderful staff helping them out.

Then what did Sakura mean to him... she meant nothing to him. She could've possibly been the worst of friends, someone he could never count on.

But that didn't sound like Sakura. She certainly helped him when no one else did. She would never abandon him in his time of need. And she knew how to speak to him, she understood him. And he was sure she'd never contact him.

That was a good thing. They'd never speak again. He'd never see her again. They'd never laugh together, share a meal together, touch or kiss. Xiao Lang groaned. He could not believe how depraved he was behaving. Mother always told him people without families craved for this sort of attention. He had no lacking of it, so why was he doing this?

Instead, Xiao Lang sat out in the gardens for a few hours. He watched the stars twinkle brightly in the night sky as he plucked grass from the grass beds. He then lay down on the grass, wondering what Sakura would say if she were ever to enter the gardens of his home. He knew he lived in luxury, in things only dreamt of. He knew he had money, richness, quality and quantity. He didn't think that someday, all that would be moot. He wanted Sakura, so very badly, he felt like weeping. A friend was all he needed that point. Was this because of his father? He had to wonder. Was he, deep inside, still hurt and upset? He sighed. The world was a cruel place to live in.

Was it so wrong to think she was the most beautiful girl he'd laid eyes on? And perhaps she was even innocent, sweet and wonderful, which made him want her even more. Perhaps, in their next lives, they could hope for comfort in each other, instead of the moping in solitude.

Perhaps in this one too, they could.

Hope could be crueller than the world.

*.*

"Okay child, what's the matter?" Touya's voice boomed through the trailer as Sakura dressed up for the morning ritual. She looked at Touya wondering if he'd gone mad. What in Christ's name did he mean?

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" She asked in vain, pulling up her bandana and plaiting her hair up. She didn't feel the need to flaunt; she looked simple enough for the ritual. Touya still hovered.

"I know something is wrong, Sakura. What is it? Did you fight with someone?" Touya was quick to ask, and he never dodged from the point. Sakura sighed, deciding to give in a partial truth.

"Has someone ever looked down upon you?" She asked.

"Who looked down on you, Sakura?" Touya asked, quicker than before, slamming his cupboard door. He looked furious. Sakura laughed now.

"Nobody looked down upon me. I'm simply asking if it has happened to you."

Touya looked at her with narrowed eyes, wondering why she was asking stupid questions. He answered her anyway.

"I would never let anyone let me feel that way. If they did, they meant more than they should. I would remove them from memory, as should you." He said simply, walking out into the early morning brightness before Sakura.

Sakura felt worse now than she did before. Forgetting didn't look like an option anymore. She simply obsessed over him, or she didn't. She supposed one day, things would look better.

"Just so I understand, what exactly is _wrong_ with the... ahem, thing that's corresponding between the two?" Xiao Lang asked Eriol as they walked towards the forest grounds where they were expecting the Prince and Sakura to meet. Though, neither could be sure about what was to happen in the next few hours.

"Well, if they did act on their thing, they'd have a huge uproar from the town's people, because of their beloved Prince falling in love with a common gypsy girl. That would cause them to rebel against their rule, and hence the Lis would lose all control over them." Eriol said, as though it wasn't that big a covenant.

"Wow," Xiao Lang responded with a whistle whilst he played with a few rocks at his feet. Eriol eyed him curiously. They walked on through the path and braced themselves for the jump over the barricade to the hunting area.

"What do you think will happen?" Eriol asked them as they jumped across the barricade. Xiao Lang fell down with the bump and groaned. He stood, dusting himself.

"Well, the temptation's too much. My usually rebellious and stupid self will push this forward, leaving Sakura no choice. Let's face it, the girl's hot." He finished with a grin, walking on. Eriol stood and smirked.

"So, you do think she's attractive then?" He asked sneakily.

Xiao Lang froze with a slight flush to his face and neck. He ran his fingers through his hair and hoped Eriol wouldn't pry further. But of course, Eriol was a pain as usual.

"Well?"

"Of course she is, Eriol. Can we get there quickly now?" Xiao Lang sprang away from Eriol into a run and moved ahead, leaving behind a very satisfied Eriol.

Walking into the forest, Sakura now scanned clearly for any signs of the Prince. It was an uncomfortably hot day and she decided it was best she stitched up her long skirts for the coming summer. She found that no one was in the vicinity and sat down on a clear grass field.

"Hey,"

Sakura screamed. It could have been a startled yelp, but she wasn't expecting anyone to be here at this part of the forest. She scared the Prince in the cycle, as she stood to face him. She knew it was him, and now she was angry.

"How on Earth did you manage to pull that off?" She asked, as she stepped away from him.

The Prince walked sheepishly towards her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked tired, much more so than the day before, and she hoped it was for the same reason as she.

"You're not the only magician, you know." He answered her, walking closer to her form, to under a tree.

"Oh," she could only say.

She sat down under the tree as she watched the Prince do the same.

"What books do you like reading the best?" He asked quickly, fiddling with his fingers. He had no bag today, unlike other days, Sakura noticed. Perhaps he was here alone, without his guards.

"I like Prehistoric event mapping, maybe even the books on gardening." She stated as though she was mocking him, which she was. Why would he care which books she liked?

"That's nice," he said stupidly.

Conversation would only go so far before the hippopotamus in the room had to be addressed.

"You did mask your aura, didn't you? Because I did watch out for you today and came out to this part of the forest instead, but—"

"No! No, it's not your fault." He stated quickly, covering for the fact that he stalked her even before she entered the forest premises. He decided to tell her nothing anyway, and started with something else.

"I lost my father when I was nine years old." He finished, not continuing. Sakura simply looked at him.

"I know. He was the king of our Land before he did." She had a bite to her answer to him. And then, she felt awful.

"I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. Your father was a king I could never forget, Syaoran. He was a wonderful man, and we all miss him dearly but you should remember to have faith in your—"

"What did you just call me?" He asked her queerly as she continued to ramble. She stopped and wondered what she'd just called him and felt utterly sick. What was wrong with her today?

"I'm sorry, Prince. I meant to call you Li-san but clearly, I've forgotten all my manners today."

They both sat stunned in silence as they wondered what to say next. Sakura was sweating bullets while Xiao Lang felt... nice.

"I think it would be wise to have another name for me, would you think not? We will be friends, and it would be best to leave me as, uh, Syaoran, for you and not the Prince." He said meekly as he hoped she was okay with wanting to be friends with her.

"Okay, _Syaoran_."

Talking seemed like the easiest activity, and the day passed by with ease for the both of them. By the end of the day, **Syaoran** forgot what the previous night had felt like for him, as did Sakura.

*.*

"So, we know who Syaoran is and how he came to exist." Eriol stated into the dark night as they sat still in their tree. They were there long after the two new friends came and left, wondering what was going to become of their relationship. Suddenly, Eriol jumped off his branch. Xiao Lang looked down.

"Where're you going?"

"I need a book. It doesn't look like we have much to do, other than watch the romance blossom, so I suppose we should read up on what this century has to offer." He said as he walked away.

Xiao Lang let Eriol walk ahead without him as he looked down at the spot where the two had been sitting through the morning and then the afternoon. He jumped down and sat at that spot, wanting to feel the same magic. The Prince seemed to be taken to her almost immediately, and Sakura looked charming as she spoke to him in her return. They looked so good together; it hurt the heart and the eyes.

And Xiao Lang felt it. He felt the emotion and magic that went into their relationship and felt just a little bit jealous of his younger self. How stupid, he realized. He lay back on the grass and felt the breeze calm him. He understood why he fell in love with her. He knew he did. He knew he loved her enough to die for her.

He didn't understand just one thing, and it bothered him to the Earth's end. Years from today, someone placed him in an Asylum, alone and miserable... but alone.

Then what happened to Sakura?

_I can't find my way_  
_God I need a change_  
_And I'd do anything to just feel better_  
_Any little thing that just feel better_


	6. Love Story II

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter five up, Dudes! Just a head's up, if you find that the chapter is confusing or irritatingly unclear, it is most definitely 's fault, 'cause most of the time it omits important things like separation markers or indentation limits. Let me know, birdie, if you find it a problem again. I'll make sure I rectify True Warrior's problems as soon as I can. Thanks for the review!

**And**: Review please. Tell me what you're thinking, what might happen, what the lyrics suggest? It'd make my day for sure!

**And**: I wanted to ask you all to read my other stories too, 'cause I'll be updating soon enough! And I was reasonably fast with this one's editting. Love.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing mine, all yours Clamp! x)

* * *

**5**: Love Story II

_Today is gonna be the day _  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you _  
_By now you should've somehow _  
_Realized what you gotta do _  
_I don't believe that anybody _  
_Feels the way I do about you now _

**- Wonderwall/Oasis**

If only it weren't such a ridiculous town with its ridiculous town's people, only then perhaps Eriol would have made some progress with this whole mess he got himself into.

It had been two weeks since the Prince and Sakura were _mingling_, and they were getting closer by the minute. He didn't understand it, he knew by common law and place that this would only lead to the downfall of the Lis. Then why didn't the heir realize that?

Eriol shifted on his mat on the floor, hoping the dim light from the glow wouldn't wake Xiao Lang. He'd been out like a light from their excursion through the day and it only frustrated him to see that the boy was just that, a boy. He knew and remembered nothing. Dream he did perhaps, but of nothing solid or usable. Every night it was the same dream, the dream of torturous bloodshed and that demonic pink shaft, which of course belonged to the next in line, the chosen one.

After having read through a few books he came across the legends. They also consisted of the same prophecies in the next few editions to the books in the coming decades. Legends and prophecies, that's all this world seemed to be made of, and Eriol didn't like it one little bit.

_'In a matter of a few millennia, the world would be theirs to control, invade and destroy, for they will start the creation and conclusion of this World.'_

Being a part of the Reeds only meant access to indefinite knowledge. The fact that this life had been given to him that he had the opportunity to be here and to see history unfold before his very eyes shows how lucky indeed he must be. But where will this luck take him ultimately? Where will his lines take him?

He closed the book and rubbed his eyes, taking his eyeglasses off. He felt exhausted, drained and extremely depressed. Day by day, he missed Ruby and her intelligent comebacks, he missed Suppi and silly fights with Ruby. He had nothing to lighten his day and that only made it worse. Perhaps this whole thing was a mistake. There could be no stopping the fall of the mightiest clan that the world will ever have known. He was a fool to think there was one in the first place.

"Studying so late, Eriol-san?"

Kaho's voice startled him. He gasped and turned around to be met with her sweet smile and intoxicating scent. He smiled lightly.

"Yes, allot to go over I'm afraid. Things keep changing."

Kaho was one woman who he could never fool. No matter how hard he tried to gently run over the truth, he ultimately slammed head down with a laugh, in Kaho's case, with a knowing smile.

"Change is constant, Eriol-san. I hope where you've come from, things aren't too different that. I wish you a good night now, for I must be up to feed the horses and then be on my way to the next town. I will be going to visit my father."

"I did not know of your father. How is he?" Eriol asked quickly, trying to keep up a conversation.

Kaho, once again, smiled.

"He passed, over forty years ago."

The silence that followed could only be described as unnecessary and extremely sadistic. It was like the world was turned against him, trying to always make him look like a fool, with a loud bang and laugh.

"I am so—"

"Think nothing of it, Eriol-san. Sleep well," she walked away from his table and mat and paused briefly before Xiao Lang, bending down and lightly touching his forehead with her fingertips.

"It is strange how things can return to you with the answers you seek, and yet, we have questions."

Eriol tried his best to tell himself she only spoke wise words, words beyond his age and experience. He turned away, placing his glasses on the desk before moving over to the mattress on the floor next to Xiao Lang's and covered himself as best as he could before closing his eyes.

All he could do was think of how much her words sounded like answers, which made him question further more.

That night, Eriol decided it was time for some answers.

"Isn't it strange how a girl was picked to be _the_ one?" Xiao Lang asked he ate his rice and curry for his early lunch, before they would make off for their session of silence with the two new love birds. Eriol sat quietly on his mat and looked out the window, not having touched a single morsel.

"That is strange," He ended it there; hoping Xiao Lang would let it drop. There wasn't much to say, everything they had come across back here, in his past was a completely mystery. Why it was that the Prince still continued to speak with this gypsy girl he didn't understand.

"Maybe it's true love or whatever? You know how those things are extremely eccentric and out of royalties reach? Maybe she's meant to save me from some danger?"

Eriol looked at him, slightly surprised.

"I didn't realize you were thinking of it in such depth," Eriol stated before he picked up a rice ball and ate it through to the end of it. He looked at Xiao Lang do the same, shrugging his answer.

_It was my life, Eriol. Of course I'm thinking about it in depth._

Eriol only nodded before finishing the rest of his lunch.

"We leave to the woods soon, Sakura would be meeting him soon," Xiao Lang said as he got up to clean his plate.

*.*

"You know how clouds sometimes represent an object or a living thing?" The Prince asked Sakura as they lay down on the clean, fresh grass together, holding hands in between. Sakura nodded.

"Long ago, I saw one which looked exactly like my sceptre," she said quietly before turning to face him. The Prince looked at her, surprised.

"You mean your staff, don't you?"

"Yes," she paused, shifting to sit up on her elbow. She sighed as she continued.

"I wasn't born with this... gift," she looked at him uncertainly as he only looked toward the sky. He didn't want to make her feel like she had to talk to him about this, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to press forward. He'd always wondered of it.

"Then how did it come about?" He asked, shifting as well. He looked intently as she pulled out her locket from her clothing, showing him the key that held her power.

"About two years ago, I found this book in my house along with the rest of the reading material. I brought it to the outsides and took out one of the... gifts, and it shot out a bright light, leaving me with only a few of the... gifts. I'm yet to find them all," she stopped, admiring her locket. She looked at the Prince as he looked into her eyes.

"I suppose you don't trust me enough to finish your little fairytale?" He asked her as he moved to sit up completely. He felt... untrustworthy.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Syaoran, I just don't—"

"Don't call me _that_! I hate it how you make me feel so **personal** but at the same time put me out like a stranger." He stood up and walked over to his bag, not chancing a look towards Sakura. He picked it up and walked slowly toward the path that led to the entrance of the forest.

"Just know, friends don't have secrets," he turned to face her, "and I know I can keep one safer than anyone."

Sakura simply sat there, in her place on the grass, limp from how the Prince could go from sweetly holding her hand to rude and crass. She sighed before standing and walking away in the opposite direction.

"This is like an old soap opera with people speaking in a different language and wearing different clothes. Oprah would get a kick out of this in America," Xiao Lang laughed languidly as he observed Sakura walk away from the two of them to her path. Eriol sat still.

"Though, I was a selfish bastard." He stated which caught Eriol's attention.

"Why do you say that?" He asked curiously as they both sat on the branches of the trees, watching the blue sky turn red to twilight.

"Well, obviously I was jealous. Here she was, with a great 'gift', and there I am with my depressed and moody self, acting like I deserve to know shit. I worked hard to get where I was, probably still and there she was with the gift of the Gods. She was probably just trying to protect me, or maybe herself."

"Why do you always assume that she's protecting you? Maybe she's trying to do you harm. Maybe she was sent to assassinate you." Eriol said quickly as he looked toward Xiao Lang. He hated how Xiao Lang smiled in that instant, proving once again how naive he can be.

"I don't know, but she'd never hurt me and I know that much." Eriol only watched as his smile turned to a grin. Eriol growled.

"Good God, is she also going to have your righteous babies?" He asked as he jumped off of the tree and dusted himself. Xiao Lang followed the same. He had on a blank expression and gave away no thoughts.

"Do you think I had a kid?" He asked suddenly, shocking Eriol with the question. He didn't think too much before answering practically.

"It's best we assume you didn't,"

Xiao Lang nodded as he walked. He stopped to face Eriol and spoke.

"I think we should to the gypsy grounds tonight. Keep an eye out."

Eriol thought briefly before nodding. They sprinted from there on to quickly finish their evening meal and get back to their post.

*.*

"I won't be back tonight, the herd will out and I want to make sure I cover as much as I can before the summer turns to monsoon," Touya stated as he pulled his bow and arrow to his back and an overcoat for himself. The summer nights can be rather cold and nasty.

"Okay," Sakura answered before heard the door slam. She sighed as she got up from the table to clear out their plates. She had been cleaning her dishes, when she heard the door open again, rather creakily. She almost dropped her plate and screamed, before a hand came to her shoulder and voice call out to her.

"Sakura,"

Sakura quickly turned around, trying to tell herself that it wasn't possible. Maybe it was a dream. But then, she saw him. She felt worse than she did before. This was the first time he followed her back to her home.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the Prince blandly as she turned her head away from him and walked away to her bedside. She stood, facing away. She had many more questions to ask him, but clearly he was here for something.

The Prince clenched and unclenched his fists as he fought the urge to run to her and hug her with his might. Standing just a few feet away from him, she felt light years away. It shocked him how in a few hours he'd made her feel this way. He sighed finally and spoke with remorse.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but I've kept no secrets from you, and I wish you extend the same courtesy to me." He said as he walked toward her. Just an inch away from her, he extended his hands to hold her shoulders and turn her around to face him. He then smiled as he pulled her closer and placed his chin on her hair.

"I cannot believe how much shorter you are than I," he muttered.

Moments passed and Sakura still didn't understand. Why did he so badly need to know what her secret was? She'd had plenty of friends before, but it seems like he was the first one who knew of her gifts. She sighed as she pulled away, her head held down. She sat back on the bed, feeling tired from the day spent. She gestured for the Prince to join her.

Silence was comforting, till the words came out.

"I don't want to tell you anything Syaoran, because I don't know what to tell you," she whispered as she turned to watch his expression. He then held her hand as he only looked at her.

"No one taught me what this power was, what it is supposed to be. No one came to my help when I was struggling to lay low for the safety of my family. What shocks me to say is that I did not want to share this power, and I also did not know what to do of it. I don't know what it's called, where it came from, or even if it has a name." She folded her knees under her chin as she felt the tears pricking her eyes, threatening to fall out.

Syaoran only looked at Sakura as her entire form weakened in front of him. How stupid of him to assume she was going to harm in some way with this secret of hers. She looked so small and weak before him as he shifted closer to her to hold her against his chest. He kissed her hair as he maintained the silence that formed. The night sky fell further into black as he made no move to get away from Sakura.

"Don't you have to be at your palace?" she asked quietly, still in her place under the Prince's hold and watch.

"Not right now," he just said, as he sighed before saying more.

"If you need me Sakura, I am here for you."

Sakura moved her head to look into his eyes. He was sincere and had never opted to lie to her about anything, hence doubting that he would now.

"Can you train me?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Syaoran only smiled and nodded, as he held her tighter still. The night wore on and was a peaceful one when the Prince decided to leave a sleeping Sakura on her bed, covered with the rugs and blankets.

*.*

Eriol could not believe it! He just could not digest it. Through the night he couldn't stop thinking about it, and now he had not slept still. He felt like a fool for coming down here, all the way to try to find out the truth, the reality behind this illusion, and this girl, this stupid insolent girl did not even know what power she wielded!

Eriol turned to face Xiao Lang, sleeping as though nothing had occurred just a few moments back.

"Did you know he would come to see her?" Eriol asked quickly during their morning meal. Kaho was nowhere in sight, which meant she was already on her journey to the next town. Xiao Lang ate voluptuously today, more than every other day. Eriol only observed.

"I think I had a feeling, or something about it." Xiao Lang finished as he wiped his hands on the napkin given. He stood up to clear away the plate, moving a little quickly as he wanted to tell Eriol of his plan.

"I wanted to go to the Library today," he said as he cleaned the plates by the stables. His attention wavered for a moment, when tried to listen to Eriol for his answer, when his cut open an old wound on his wrist.

"Shit!"

Eriol moved away from his dining space to try to help Xiao Lang. Blood dripped down to the floors of the stable rather quickly as he tried to find a cloth to help bind the wound together. Eriol came back with one, when he exclaimed.

"Oh my God,"

Xiao Lang stood up with his now completely healed wrist, stunned in shock.

"How did I do that?" he asked into the air, knowing there wouldn't be an answer. Eriol only looked at the now healed wound before turning away to return back to his meal.

_It seems like your recovery has begun._

Xiao Lang only looked in Eriol's direction as he looked back to his wrist once again.

"I think I've done this before. Some days, at the asylum, to try to keep me in control, they would bruise me up. The next morning, the gashes would be gone." He said, as he kneeled near the dining space. Eriol ate slowly as he digested his words.

"Do you think I can heal other people?" he asked Eriol, looking at him then.

"That is what the power should help you do. Maybe we should start your official training soon. I think I even know a person who can help us." Eriol stated, adjusting his eyeglasses. The lack of sleep from the previous night was overwhelming at the moment, and Eriol felt exhausted.

"Who is that?" Xiao Lang asked.

Eriol only kept quiet as he cleared out his plates. He needed the answers soon, and it was for the best he kept his peace for a few more hours.

*.*

"For me to use my magic, I should just aim the head of my staff to the card," she showed Syaoran as they walked through the path to the clearing, her fingers trembling. "And the card has the name of the power I can... borrow? I'm not sure entirely, but basically, that's it." She stated quickly. She watched as Syaoran took the cards (well, the ones she had anyway) from her and observe them one by one. He returned them to her and spoke.

"The first and foremost guideline to all magic is patience."

The Prince recalled his own training as he thought of what to say to Sakura on her first day. She was clearly nervous, fiddling with her pants as she ran her fingers through her hair as often as she felt like. Syaoran laughed.

"It's just me, Sakura. Please do not fret," he said as he took her hand and moved her to the clearing. She smiled as she pulled out her locket and held it tightly in her other hand. She trusted Syaoran enough to know that he would never fail or betray her in anyway. She felt confident, better.

"Magic is like walking. We all know we can, that we should and that's when our instinct juts in. It tells us how to do what we can do, how to master its art. And the rules are the same to all magic, to be determined and focused." He said, as he pulled out his own locket.

"Just remember that we all start at the beginning, and that your powers are different. I'll try my best to help you, but if this isn't helping, we'll try another way."

Sakura nodded, admiring how quickly and fluently the Prince could walk about and get things done. Admiration; it was something Sakura had always scoffed at. It was always the admiration that got her into the messes she was in right now. First, her father, then her brother, then Yukito and now...

She sighed as she saw his lips move, heard the words but really, nothing registered. She pulled the locket to the level of the chest and chanted the incantation. Somehow, this day was depressing her thoroughly.

"Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignites..." she paused as she watched the Prince watch her. She felt good as she smiled haughtily to herself.

"Release,"

Xiao Lang could only watch in awe as Sakura called on her power from her deepest soul. She looked flawless as she did it, almost angelic and wonderfully mythological. His eyes could only gape at the beauty before him, his surprise not being concealed. He looked like a frenzied man as he stepped closer to her and touched her staff, feeling its smoothness beneath his skin. He felt alive.

"I did not know you possessed a staff so beautiful," he said in awe as he moved closer to the head of the staff, barely looking at Sakura. He was truly in a daze.

"It's hardly anything compared to you though," he finished as he looked up to meet her blush and eyes. He liked that he could fluster her with the small things he said, and often he did it on purpose. He felt idiotic; like she would even reciprocate to his advances. He backed away, pulling out his own locket of a kind. Sakura looked shocked.

"Do you have a staff too?"

The Prince merely held the locket in his right hand horizontally, till no one could tell it had been a locket simple moments before. It was now, before her eyes, a fully fledged sword. A sharp and masculine one, no doubt, and it suited Syaoran like another organ. Today was truly a day of surprises.

"No, but I do have my sword and my lasen board and of course... my lessons." He said with a scowl as he placed his sword on his back, waiting for Sakura to digest her words.

"Lessons—"

"They taught me my spells, how to heal, how to defend myself. It is basic method of things done... in the right hands." He finished as he poised to a lethal position and aimed his sword at her.

"Now, are you going to take the first shot or shall I?" He asked wickedly, dying to see what Sakura was made of.

"Hoe?" she simply exclaimed, her staff forgotten in her hands.

"Fight me, silly girl."

"Fight you?" she asked, as she backed away from him, a little afraid now.

"Of course you must fight me! What did you think training comprised of?" he asked her mockingly as he stepped forward with the intention to get her thinking.

"How do I fight you?" she asked as she watched Syaoran swing his sword back and forth, like it was a play thing. Sakura was really terrified now. She knew there was a reason why she felt nervous today!

"Use your magic! How else?" he replied insensitively as he pulled his forth before his body and ran towards her. He watched as she simply covered herself with her staff, hoping for some godforsaken fairy to come help her. He jumped just before reaching her and scoffed. This was going to be harder than he thought. As he landed on the ground, he watched as Sakura cowered on the ground with probable tears in her eyes. He felt sick. Goodness, this was her first day. What should he say to her?

"Sakura, it isn't this difficult," he said crouching with her. "All you have to do is breathe and think. Thinking of the ability you have which will help your circumstance best. Make the best use of what you have, and you will have your answer." He finished as she raised her head. She looked tired already, but nodded, signalling for another try. Perhaps this wouldn't be a lost cause.

He backed away a little, pushing his sword front before him before sprinting. He watched as Sakura barely wavered, except to remove one of her cards. She looked determined as she put the card to levitation and called on its power. It seemed like the Earth's light was stunted, and Sakura's blinded him. He could barely think as he watched her in awe, troubled by how easily this girl distracted him. He was mesmerized by her form, by her beauty and by her magic. She was special. She was... different. She made sense to him, much more than life itself did days before he met her.

And that was when he realized that she had pinned him to the ground. He smiled and nodded at her lips, the pink of them capturing his attention as he noticed that the light had faded now and the Earth was its normal self.

"I mean, it's like you cheated or something Syaoran! You let me off so easy just now," She exclaimed slapping his face, a bit harder than necessary. She gasped.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?" she asked standing up and pulling him up to a sitting position. She kneeled in front of him, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm fine," he paused. He rubbed his cheek before simply hanging his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"What card did you put to use?" he asked finally before standing up and pulling her along with her. She simply blinked at him before walking away brave and afraid at the same time.

"Where were you till now? It's like you phased out or something," she stated before pulling her staff to rest on her shoulder, only it was no longer a staff. It was a long silver sword with a symbol of two wings to a heart. It suited Sakura's hands perfectly.

"It's called the Sword."

Syaoran only nodded as he walked with her to the foot of the path to the clearing of the forest. Much was done today, and much to be done still. He liked knowing he could help Sakura. Maybe he could do some studying on her abilities.

*.*

Mizuki Kaho returned by horse from wherever it was she went to. No one could be too certain, for she kept her distance and never really made friends with many. She was a quiet one, Kaho, and always had her head on straight. No wavering, no distractions and pretty much no company too.

So why had she so readily agreed to letting Eriol and Xiao Lang stay with her that late night at her shrine? She knew what space she would offer them, what food Eriol would prefer and on some days, she knew exactly what he wanted to hear from her. Sometimes her words were crystal clear and other days, they were simply riddles of sorts. He didn't dawdle too much; he knew she was more than what met his eyes. And Xiao Lang was a fool not to see it.

He didn't know how to prove it. He didn't know what to tell Xiao Lang, and what to believe for himself.

So, that late evening, after sending Xiao Lang off to the library, where he wanted to do some reading, when Kaho returned, he decided he must ask her questions... questions to which she would have to give up answers. After all, he was a guest. And guests deserve the honour to ask for what they might want.

Kaho entered her cottage with ease and serenity, almost pushing Eriol off the plan. He didn't want to trouble her. She was a beautiful person with a wonderful heart, he knew that for sure. He couldn't care lesser if she assassinated the Kennedys at one point, all would be forgiven. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head, a feeling telling him that he had to find out something at this moment.

"Kaho?" he called for her as she stepped into her kitchen. She walked out the same way and greeted him with a nod and smile.

"Hello, Eriol." She said, walking back in. Deciding that a small space was best for this talk, he walked in behind her. Feeling vulnerable or trapped mostly helped with interrogations. Could this be placed in that category though?

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked quickly before the courage left him, as well as an exhale. Kaho stilled. He walked closer to her, now able to smell the flowers and fresh air from her form. He cleared his throat before he decided to repeat the question. Kaho turned around before that.

She eyed him sharply and then, dropped her guard. She placed one hand on his back and the other on the slab behind her. She looked completely at peace which shocked Eriol. She looked at his face and then, her eyes moved to his lips. They were smooth over his rugged form and that did not bother him as much as it should.

When he had first interacted with Ruby, things had been far more than just difficult with her for him. She was a woman, fragile, closed and in need of his support, apparently in more than one way, and her touch always felt wrong to him.

Kaho simply felt marvellous on his skin. She felt like home and _that_ troubled him. Her skin was feverish, eclectic and perhaps the most intimate he'd been with anyone in the longest while. He couldn't believe this wonderous woman was touching him, and wanting to.

"Friends remember the favours, while lovers remember their love," she paused as she placed her lips softly to the side of his lips. Eriol took in a sharp breath, the tingling electric feeling replaced by a longing he didn't realize he had.

"But soul mates, they remember promises through lifetimes." She finished, as she kissed his lips with her own, letting the slight moan she couldn't help emanate from her. She felt free. Against her wishes, she knew she had to reveal one more thing to him, and it should not shock him as much as it usually did. She pulled his body closer to hers, his reactions to her evident, as she looked him squarely in the eye to tell him.

"You have all the answers Eriol. Stop asking questions, follow your heart." And then, with everything abandoned, she let herself be lost in Eriol one more time.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _  
_There are many things that I would _  
_Like to say to you _  
_I don't know how _


	7. Jealousy

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter six up, Dudes!

**And**: Review, please. That's all I ask. You've read it and added it to your fav list, but I don't know what you're thinking of it. So please, review.

**And**: I wanted to ask you all to read my other stories too, but I won't be updating them any time soon. This one I'll keep up with.

**Disclaimer: **CCS is not mine.

* * *

**6**: Jealousy

_The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And its hanging on your tongue,  
Just boiling in my blood,  
but you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
if you're a man at all.  
Well I will figure this one  
out on my own._

**-Decode/Paramore**

"This is probably a stupid thing to point out Yukito, but you've got shit on your face," Touya pointed out proudly to Yukito as they walked out into the twinkling night for their camp to the Elk.

"Yes, I know. I've been so told by you, your sister and all our kindest and dearest gypsy mates over and over. Truthfully, it's not _shit_, as you put it. It's a tattoo." Yukito finished haughtily as he turned his face completely to let Touya see. It was a symbol in Japanese, probably meant joy or something of the same, and was just a little above his right eye. It wasn't too flashy, being a classic black ink tattoo but it was shit all the same, Touya decided. He hummed his response, which didn't process much as approval. Yukito supposed he should explain himself.

"Where I come from, love and trust are intertwined," he said as he took Touya's hand in his own. He continued, "And I never want to let that go. I never want to let happiness go. It will be here, on my face, staring at you forever." He explained quietly. The reality of the situation was always staring at their fates, let alone their faces. It was always so complex, so difficult and so damn irritating. Touya let go of his hand and walked alongside of him.

"Do you think we'll have any luck with the elk tonight?" Touya asked quickly, wondering why the hell he brought the topic of the tattoo up anyway. He shrugged on his bag once more, stopping to see that Yukito stopped walking ways ago. He sighed and crossed his arms over his torso, waiting for the war to brew. The odds were never in his favours, he should've known they'd end up fighting about this.

Yukito was a little shorter than Touya, and much less temperamental. What Yukito never understood was how Touya could make him feel less literate, when fact was Touya was never given an education. He had never done anything wrong, never said anything wrong, and yet here he was feeling like he made the mistake... again. His trip away to Shanghai was supposed to rejuvenate his senses, help his inner self restore the pieces Touya ripped out and broke.

Clearly, a trip for closure turned into something else, because something inside Yukito snapped that day, at the tattoo artist's home. He wanted to get back at him, show him who was happier than he and prove to him that he didn't need him anymore. He wanted to say evil things to Touya, vile things, and make him feel as horribly as Yukito felt right then. Instead, he stood there in the dark like a fool, like a little girl, with a storm hedging inside his numb and hurt heart.

Yukito felt the tears sting quietly, roll down as quickly as they came, and make him see clearly once more.

_It will be better this way, Yukito. Let it go._

This was Touya. There was no use of talking to the barbarian. He briskly took the path toward Touya and walked right past him, not caring whether or not he followed. He didn't care if Touya was alive or not. He didn't care if Touya had been eating right or not. He didn't care if Touya looked thinner and paler than usual. And he certainly didn't care to ask Touya whether or not he missed him in the days he was gone. Touya had not asked him of his trip to his grandparents. He hadn't bothered to ask if he had a souvenir for him or not. He had not even asked him if he had a good trip or not. His sister asked him about it. His cat acknowledged he was back. Heck, even the dust in his kitchen knew Yukito was back and was dancing in the joy of being overused again. But not Touya! Touya... was just himself, as usual.

He looked back to see Touya's dark head of hair, his eyes on the ground, walking right behind him. He turned in front to see the clearing appear, the insects chirping in the darkness and the owls hooting at their arrival. He decided to set up camp, pull out the arrows and spears and to not take one more look at the wretched _Touya_. He huffed to himself, and then, he took one more look at him.

_I cannot love you the way you love me._

No. Yukito Tsukishiro did not care one little bit for Touya Kinomoto. And that was that.

*.*

Sheifa Li was the oldest sister of the Li clan. Before her sister Fanren had come around, Sheifa had pretty much been an infant and nothing else. Before she knew it, she had to share everything with the next three little girls that had entered her life in a terrific amount of six years. She smiled as she thought of the solitude this castle would have had if not for their noisy busy bodies.

She had spoken to her mother this early morning about her dear brother, and now she was feeling a bit concerned. She knew this day had to be coming, but this soon? Her brother was merely nineteen years of age. She sighed quickly as she entered Fuutie's room, where she knew her sisters would be assembled at this hour of the morning as well.

After having closed the door behind her, she looked to find Fuutie on the bed with her feet up in the air, singing a silly song to Feimei, with Fanren reading a book on a chair at the far edge near an open window. The scene looked so peaceful, so wonderful, she felt awful to be the bearer of _this_ news.

"Sisters," all the girls had their heads up at once. "We must speak," she paused as she looked from one corner of the room to the other. She gathered them all to the bed and seated herself. She sighed one last time before breaking the bubble of mystery.

"Mother is looking for a bride," she finished abruptly. Fanren spoke first.

"For Xiao Lang—"

"Of course, she is for Xiao Lang! Who else in this castle needs a **bride**, Fanren?" Sheifa asked angrily.

"Well, she was just asking Sheifa. So what? Xiao Lang's old enough to get married." Fuutie answered. She shifted herself so that her legs were over the bedside, sitting beside Sheifa. Fanren and Feimei quickly changed placed to sit on the floor before them to not miss an expression on this. Feimei was to continue.

"Yes, but what of Xiao Lang's consent?" she asked quickly.

"Consent?" Fuutie asked in return. That was a silly question to ask.

"Well, he should be willing for the wedding, should he not? He should love this bride of his?" Sheifa answered Fuutie, wondering why this was hard for her three sisters to grasp. She sighed in exasperation, shaking her head while calculating the number of sins this could lead up to.

"Look, whatever it might be, surely it cannot be as awful as you make it out to be Sheifa. The girl could possibly be wonderful for our little brother. We love him, and perhaps she will too?" Fanren finally responded.

"How can we force our brother to go through that? We haven't been wed yet, why must mother force him to? It just didn't sound fair when I'd heard it and now—"

"Now, you all clearly _suck_!"

All four heads turned to the direction of the door with one name on their lips. Only she would say the words with such brutality.

"Mei Ling?"

Mei Ling snorted as she walked into the room, her lavender kimono form fitting and sweet, her shoes spick and span, her hair in perfect buns and her face; porcelain and exquisite.

"So Xiao Lang's got a girl coming? Big deal! We'll cross the bridge when it comes, right? If she's lovely, she's lovely. And if she's not, we'll treat her like the hag she should be treated like!" Mei Ling snapped her final verdict on quickly as she slapped her hands together. Whether or not the others wanted, the topic was clearly closed for discussion with those very wise words.

"Now, I hear aunt Yelan brought some sweets from the foreign place! Something la, la land?" she said as she pulled her hands up to her face and squealed in the happiness. Sheifa laughed as she got up to help Mei Ling in her quest.

"It's _Switzerland_, Mei Ling. And the _chocolates_ are in the kitchen. We were all going to breakfast first anyway, but more important matters... When did you come? Why didn't you intimate us?" she asked, the other sisters following. They were all heading in to the dining hall now to eat with mother and perhaps Xiao Lang as well.

"I came just as soon as auntie Yelan called about Xiao Lang's bridal choosing. It sounded so exciting," she mocked, "that I had to come right away, leaving my wedding plans behind!" she laughed at the end of it, opening the doors to the great dining table. At one corner of the table, you could Xiao Lang quietly trying to count sheep in his head whilst keeping his calm. Sheifa gave a knowing look to Mei Ling. Clearly, this was not a happy conversation. Sheifa would have to speak with him later.

"I understand, mother," the Prince of Li stated dryly.

"And you must treat her with utmost polite and grace!" Yelan exclaimed.

"Of course, mother,"

"Be back from your training as soon as you must, for we shall prepare and groom you for tomorrow. I'm sure Mei Ling and your sisters will be a party to that, won't you all?" Yelan asked innocently before winking a little to Fanren, who snickered in return.

"What? I never agreed to that—"

"Xiao Lang!" Mei Ling ran to him, pulling at one cheek and ruffling his hair. "You must let us help you! God knows you look like a horse on other days!"

"Mei Ling, you witch, get off of—"

"And you must let me do your hair Xiao Lang!" Sheifa came into the fun finally, forgetting what had been stormy.

"Sheifa!"

"And we'll do your dresses!" Fanren, Fuutie and Femei agreed as they pulled on his hands in a song.

A strangled cry for help emerged from the Prince, but none of that was to be tolerated in the Li castle. Yelan stood gracefully and tugged her tired self to her bedroom for the rest of the morning while Xiao Lang finally stood to win against the treacherous sisters and cousin. He walked, huffing and puffing, while a thought of worry crossed his already irritated mind.

Why did this entire ordeal feel like a betrayal?

*.*

"So, you're being given away," Eriol murmured slowly as he leapt off of one branch to the next, his kimono fluttering slightly with the wind. The speed with which he jumped into his next jump threw Xiao Lang completely off guard. Regardless, Xiao Lang breathed a little and leapt off himself. The mid morning air was fresh and crisp, smelling of green grasses and red roses. Xiao Lang grinned as he overtook Eriol between the branches, skidding on the next one for a high thumbs up. He also slipped off the branch when Eriol rushed right past him.

And that was the first time Xiao Lang noticed how high up the trees they were. He gasped loudly, pulling his legs up and then felt safe.

"You could've killed me, you imbecile!" Xiao Lang's cry came as he caught his breath, when Eriol's scream came back.

"This _is_ survival training for the amnesiac,"

Xiao Lang snorted as he pulled up from the branch and leapt off once more. He decided that focus was the key here, and not winning some sort of wicked race that Eriol had hatched up. Clearly, it wasn't a race and lord alone knew what it was. Eriol had been acting fishy since a few nights before, and Xiao Lang couldn't help but notice his thoughts rather collected as well, confirming that there was a secret he was keeping from him. At first, Xiao Lang shrugged it off as Eriol being typical. But now, it was getting on his nerves.

What if this new Eriol killed him in his own past? Good God the possibilities! Eriol was always one of a kind, and now that he had this hidden agenda, it made him all the more lethal. Xiao Lang just hoped that whatever this secret was wouldn't cost him his life.

He jumped off of the last branch before the clearing to a stream of clear water, heading towards a meadow. Finally, it dawned on him.

"Are you finally starting my training?" he asked enthusiastically, looking around for Eriol. Not finding his white kimono clad self anywhere, he grew alert. And the feminine voice sure threw him off hand, leaving him startled.

"Yes, we are,"

Kaho Mizuki stood before his form, pale and ghostly from the sunlight shining right into Xiao Lang's eyes. The sight was one to be photographed, its beauty utterly indescribable. He'd never noticed before; Kaho's beauty. He heard a throat clearing behind him.

"Control your thoughts, will you?" Eriol asked as he walked to him, patting a shoulder on him and gesturing to Kaho.

"Kaho will be teaching you the magic from now on, till we finish. Distinct as it seems, we have a war of sorts brewing, and there is no way in hell I will leave a handicapped creature running around with a memory loss in the Li's path of destruction." He finished, looking him intensely in the eye.

"They will crush you, Li-san," Kaho stated simply, nodding an affirmative with Eriol's explanation for his method of training. Xiao Lang blinked.

"Then why aren't you training me?" He asked Eriol.

"Because, one of us has to be with the old age love birds," he said, not being completely truthful. Truth was, Kaho was a far more experienced teacher than he and he had to believe that. He looked over at her, feeling insanely jealous of how beautiful she looked for this training. He felt spiteful, having to leave her here with _Xiao Lang_!

He exhaled once and then inhaled, knowing he didn't have to feel any sort of jealousy at all. Xiao Lang's love for Sakura was sincere and indefinite. He had no doubt about that.

"Kaho will teach you everything... spirit chants, charms, spells, even improve your healing abilities," he paused, looking into Kaho's eyes.

"She will also teach you mind reading and time travelling," Eriol confirmed, nodding at Xiao Lang expectantly, seeing the question in his mind.

"Why? If I am hurt, or dead, how will you return?"

Xiao Lang was taken aback. For the first time in the past few months, Eriol showed any sort of vulnerability. Eriol was always untouchable, tall and fast. Not for one moment had Xiao Lang assumed that he could be defeated by anyone, anyone at all.

"Nothing can happen to you then, now, can it?" Xiao Lang stated dryly, hiding the emotions well enough to fool the two of them. He braced himself, standing confident and smart.

"So, how do we do this?" Xiao Lang asked calmly. Kaho nodded, bringing herself to ask Eriol to move away now, before they start. Their energy should not cause Eriol any harm. Eriol agreed and bid a silent farewell to the both of them before returning to the Lis castle. The recent development of an engagement brought on an idea to Eriol, perhaps that being the reason why this entire fiasco happens in the first place.

Eriol was far away when Kaho had brought out her magic bell, effectively starting their training.

Xiao Lang was entranced by the magic bell, and how stunningly it shined in its holder's hands. The maroon satin ribbon wove around Kaho's right arm, the bell held by both hands. Kaho only looked deep into Xiao Lang's face. For minutes, that was what was done. It had been a peaceful silence, one where Xiao Lang did not think or wander. His mind was at rest finally, and he only looked on at Kaho's bell.

"Listen to the sound, Li-san," she explained, as she brought the bell into her left hand, and slamming it into her right. Xiao Lang didn't know what to expect— noise or music? He cringed in anticipation, but the revelation baffled him.

"I didn't hear anything," he said quietly, wondering if the bell didn't work. Kaho smiled.

"Of course not," she said, and the next second she appeared a foot away from him. She walked closer to his form, explaining. "You weren't listening." She said. She smiled and brought her bell out one more time.

"You are a Li, dear boy, a sorcerer so powerful, you can rule our universe with just the sway of your left hand. And yet, here you stand, completely succumbed by nature and it's will, but no more. Today," she brought her bell mid way, between the hand holding it and the other, speaking "You will listen to the sound."

A sound of vibration emerged from somewhere, like a high frequency tuning fork hit against a very large surface, Xiao Lang realized, loud and agonizing. It was deafening, causing him to kneel to the ground, which he did till he blacked out completely. Kaho smiled, before willing the bell away. She walked to him, knelt to the ground and placed her palms on his heart.

"Wake up, Xiao Lang," she said with a firm voice. Xiao Lang's eyes opened as he took in all what he saw. He stood up silently and Kaho followed. He braced himself as she did the same.

"Now you must fight, for I will give you your soul back only once your body has memorized the magic."

***.***

"_Power_!" Sakura called loudly as she jumped off the branch and down towards a racing Syaoran. The day had begun, as usual, for the two of them at this point where they only trained. They trained and trained, until they couldn't anymore. Syaoran never knew he had this limitless energy within him, as he slashed his sword to his right palm, skidding to a stop below where Sakura would land.

"Lightning, come to my—"

Sakura had kicked right in between his chant, his sword separated from him and his torso stinging from the rather strong kick. He lay back on the ground, letting himself feel the pain for a few moments. He then placed his hand on his torso, closing his eyes in concentration. He breathed deeply and brought his body up, looking menacingly at Sakura. He called to his sword, willing it to come to him. Sakura took a step back feeling the fear Syaoran intended to make her feel.

With one final breath and one leap, Syaoran disappeared. And then, he reappeared an inch away from Sakura. Sakura gasped, stomping on the ground, effectively causing a miniature earthquake. She backed away from Syaoran's attack as well as she could, using her staff to avoid his sword. The Power card gave her strength, but her technique was still aimless.

"_Jump_!" she called finally, lifting herself off of the ground. Looking down, she found no trace of Syaoran. And then, she felt his sword at the tip of her chin, his eyes cold and unfeeling. She could only think of one thing to do, knowing Syaoran had only one disadvantage.

"Time card, release and dispel!" she spoke bravely into the sword baring its steel into Sakura's flesh, drawing blood. Before she knew it, time had stopped.

A yellow glow dispersed all over everything, the trees, the grass, the birds... Sakura looked around, and then even Syaoran. She smiled sadly at him, letting herself feel the soft of his cheeks before pushing herself away and onto the ground.

"Reverse," she whispered and all of time went back to white. Syaoran fell hard, his body hurled to the mud. He gasped as he looked up to where he had been, and looked around to find Sakura. God alone knows what had possessed him to fight the way he had. He finally found her, her back against the bark of the tree, her face hidden. He rushed towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch at the contact.

"What happened?" he asked, wondering if he had fainted. He thought back to the instant when his sword was at Sakura's neck, and instinctively he looked at her neck. He placed his hand gently on it, wincing at the blood he felt, bringing himself closer to her and dropping his sword with a clank to the ground. He could feel her pants on his face, letting himself wonder what it would feel like to place his lips on hers. He inched closer, wanting to find out, when Sakura slapped his cheek with abrupt tenure.

"Oh God, that hurt!" Syaoran winced, stepping a foot away from her. Sakura then walked to him, her demeanour furious.

"What the _hell_ was wrong with you, you monkey?" she screamed, her face red and breath fast. Syaoran looked at her and realized this was the first time she had been so angry at him, or at anything.

"I'm sorry, I was... not in the right mind," he muttered quickly before standing straight before her. He deserved this.

"Not in the right mind? You could have sliced my head off today!" she screeched, her skirt fluttering with the wind, her blouse now stained with her blood. Syaoran felt immensely guilty.

"Sakura let me—"

"**Don't** touch me!" she screamed, making Syaoran back away. He simply collapsed to the ground, hoping to calm down in a few breaths before explaining himself. He watched Sakura do the same, the sun directly above them. It must have been well into the afternoon. Syaoran decided it would be best to explain now.

"My mother wants me to be wed."

Sakura's head whipped straight at the words. She felt something crash.

"She is the princess of the famous Japanese clan, the Daidouji clan. I do not know when I am to meet her, or how I am to be around her, but mother has made it very clear that I am not to deny this opportunity." He finished solemnly.

Sakura said nothing still. Syaoran wondered if she was actually listening. He brought himself to ask her the very same, when he watched her collect herself from the ground and stand. She only rubbed her head once before turning away from him.

"I'm going home."

She said the words, no excuses. She wanted to leave. And then she walked away at a pace even a turtle would not have taken that day. But Syaoran made no move to stop her, or even talk to her.

Was she upset because he had tried to kiss her? Was that it? Syaoran mentally kicked himself for it, for Sakura had never shown any indication of that sort. What was he thinking, trying to kiss her? He stood up much after Sakura had already gone and wandered towards the gypsy camp, knowing if he didn't pour his heart out to her or at least heal her, he would be a very terrible man. And that was not the man he was raised to be.

Sakura went home, bathed in hot water and put a hot water bottle on her back and neck. She prepared lunch for herself, dressed, ate and fell asleep. She woke up to Touya nudging her, talking about Yukito, camping and a trip to the nearest city for more hunting supplies. Sakura merely nodded through it, explaining herself as sick and hence pretended to make supper.

Touya ate his chicken happily with his rice cakes, packing off a little for the road and left for the two day trip with a kiss to Sakura's forehead. He looked into her eyes one last time before smiling and walking out the door.

Sakura felt his presence almost immediately.

"You almost killed me today," she stated blandly as she put the last plate on the rack. She turned around to find Syaoran standing at her door, looking very tedious. Who knew what was going on in Syaoran's head? He either wanted to kill her, or he wanted to humiliate her. Sakura started to walk away from Syaoran.

Syaoran noticed Sakura's bandaged neck as she walked by him, pulling her hand into his as she walked by. He pulled her in front of him, looking sadly into her eyes, placing his hands gently on her wound. He pulled off the bandage quietly without leaving her eyes and placed his palm to it. Sakura's eyes widened at the pain. She felt fear once more. She wanted to ask him what he wanted, to get his hands off of her neck.

And soon the act brought her no further pain. In fact, it felt like she had warm milk just then flowing over he wound, soothing it and giving her relief. She raised her head involuntarily, feeling Syaoran's hand creep into her unclasped hair, running through the curls. She sighed before stepping away.

"You can heal." she said with certain awe. Syaoran nodded grimly before talking.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't mean to take my burdens out on you. I simply didn't know what to do! My mother always does this, she always takes my freedom away, trapping me and forcing me to agreeing to her decisions, even though I have never really sought out to any of them." He finished, looking tortured to have revived certain memories in his head. He then looked at Sakura and asked his one doubt quickly before he knew she would dismiss him.

"How did you get away? I know I had you cornered, I would have—" he stopped himself. He couldn't say the words, not to her face. He never would have thought he would put her in this state. Sakura only inched away as she composed herself.

"I can stop time." She said, devoid of any expression. She hated how her skin tingled from Syaoran's touch, how she thought back to the kiss that hadn't happened and how she knew she was getting far ahead of herself. He was the Prince of her nation, for Christ's sake! He couldn't possibly care for some lowly gypsy girl, let alone like her. She was extremely irritated that she let it get this far. No one ever stays forever, so what had she been playing at from the beginning? Why, did she think that he would give up everything to be with her? Take her to meet his mother perhaps, or let her bloom her flowers in his gardens after he married her, the nameless gypsy? She laughed humourlessly, wondering if Syaoran would understand the joke even if she tried to explain it to him.

"You should go," she said instead, looking away from him. She couldn't meet his eyes now, not after knowing the rejection on his face. She knew she was angry from the betrayal, green from the jealousy of knowing some other woman would feel his skin on hers, and red with fury, fury from the rejection. Was this because she was a mere gypsy? Of course, to a Li that was an important aspect. Name was everything, after all.

Syaoran knew Sakura would dismiss him today, not ask for him to stay through the midnight with her, nor to hold her close through her nightmares or to massage her head through the pain. She knew his secret; he could heal her, while he knew one more of hers. His eyes widened when she told him.

She could stop time.

Of course she could stop time. Sakura could do anything in the world. She could possibly be most challenging (and the luckiest) sorceress out here, and here he stood subtle and gray with emotion wanting so badly to kiss her just once. Couldn't she see that he wanted her, and perhaps that was why he was angry? Didn't she at all know him; understand him in these past few months?

He felt angry as he walked toward her, willing her to face him. He felt tortured when she wouldn't meet his eyes, refusing to speak with him anymore. He stormed out of her tiny home, feeling the loss of her warmth instantaneously. His mind was screaming at him for letting himself so close to her, for feeling so connected with her and trusting her. He was foolish for assuming that maybe the green eyed beauty would one day fall in love with him, be his bride. But Sakura only offered rejection, nothing else.

He was immersed in his thoughts that he had not noticed the young woman walking before him, and hence bumped right into her. He apologized immediately, hoping for the woman's forgiveness at the very least. He then stopped to help her up and move on his way, when she stopped him. She looked deep into his eyes, her red ones sparkling, her hair swishing with the evening wind.

"You look pained," she said slowly as she watched his face only scrunch up in frustration. First Sakura, and now this woman. What was it with women today? He was about to walk away when she spoke again.

"You must choose whether to love even those that bring us harm and danger, or not, and the wise ones choose the former," she walked away from him, a basket of flowers in hand and a cloak over her hair. He never saw her face as she finished her words.

"You've never really lived until you have loved with all your heart."

Her words echoed through his mind, on and on, and ran down his soul, even when he had returned home, had supper with his boisterous family and tucked himself in bed to watch the stars from his balcony.

Her words should have made him think of his family, his sisters, his cousin or maybe even his deceased father.

He turned to his side as he closed his eyes, realizing that if he had ever wanted to love someone with all his heart, it would have to be Sakura.

_There is something I see in you._  
_It might kill me,_  
_But I want it to be true._


	8. Someday

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter seven up, Dudes!

**And**: Review, please. That's all I ask. You've read it and added it to your fav list, but I don't know what you're thinking of it. So please, review.

**And**: I wanted to ask you all to read my other stories too, but I won't be updating them any time soon. This one I'll keep up with.

**Disclaimer: **CCS is not mine.

* * *

**7: **Someday

_Someday you're wondering,_  
_If you're really gonna make it._  
_And sometimes you wanna know_  
_Is there anyone to save you? _  
_I know you've been down before..._  
_Like underneath the ground._  
_Still got a little chance_  
_To turn it all around?_

**-Someday/The Black Eyed Peas**

The sound that the magic bell in Kaho's hands made was an indescribable sound. It was loud, yet peaceful to the ears. It felt like coming into a homeland, finding people you used to care about and getting to know them once again. That was right; the sound helped him feel something every time he listened for it. The first time he listened, he felt like he was flying very high and like he might fall at any instant.

The sound sometimes felt like hell. The whole concept of Yin and Yang all over again, good and bad to everything... even magical bells.

Xiao Lang was currently seated on a very clean hardwood floor in the dojo of one of Kaho's esteemed friends. The two of them at a two foot distance were entirely too engrossed in the act of meditation, trying to remember something from the past. At least Kaho was.

Xiao Lang realized that this bell in Kaho's hands was capable of much more than just emanating sound for those who listened. It could take a person's conscience mind and replace it with just simple and raw humanity. It could make the person do things he perhaps was unwilling to do otherwise. It could hypnotize the person, take him back to all the memories he didn't know existed. It could even rupture the human heart.

Xiao Lang unconsciously touched his chest, thanking God he had learnt how to heal before all of this.

Kaho rang the bell at a higher frequency now, her patience being tested. Xiao Lang sighed.

"I can't do this, I need to know something first." He finished agitatedly, proceeding to sit on his knees afterwards. Kaho only looked at him and boy was she scaring him right now. He assumed her silence as an affirmative and went on.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

The silence that proceeded was one that Xiao Lang could have done without. It was deafening, more so than the first time he had listened for the bell. And it was awkward beyond words.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked back. Xiao frowned as he realized she had just negated his question.

"Yes, I desperately want to know. I thought only Eriol and I were allowed to know what was happening down here, but if you know too—"

"Then let's just assume that I don't know," she stated, closing her eyes.

"Wait! God, look. Do you know or not, Kaho? How hard is it to answer, really?" He was reaching the brim of his temper. And he didn't like how at a loss of position he felt. He never liked it when someone knew more than him, and even Eriol acted that way sometimes. God, if the guy wasn't doing so much for Xiao Lang, he would have kneed him in the shins by now.

"Have you ever felt like you've done something more than once?" she asked thoughtfully. Her eyes were cast down now as she smoothed her fingers on her precious bell. Xiao Lang gritted his teeth when he answered her.

"I have a bath every fucking day, Kaho."

Kaho smiled as she met his eyes then, the sun setting rapidly now. The dojo would be too dark to work in once the sun set completely so Kaho stood to finish the day's session. Xiao Lang stood along with her, knowing this was the end of more than just the day's training. He was about to walk away to collect his things when Kaho stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. She smiled when he turned his head.

"Just think about what I've asked you. It might help answer some of your questions," she paused midway, placing a hand on his forehead. Her touch was smooth like silk, like his old mother's would have been. He sighed at the thought, nodded and turned away to walk. Kaho only watched on. She then walked out of the dojo, down the stairs to her horse. She smiled softly as she watched autumn leaves fall from the tree nearby. Picking up the leaf nearest, she looked up at the twilight.

It was time they pushed further. Xiao Lang has very little time left as it is, and Kaho won't have herself make mistakes again and again.

***.***

Sakura got up in the morning with her hair all over the place. She had had lots to eat the night before and barely moved out of her tiny home. And now, she could feel the cramps setting in. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before getting up. Her body felt overused. She knew this was because she hadn't been to training with Syao—the Prince in a few days. She sighed this time as she moved away from her bed to do her morning ritual.

It was time to let go and move on, she had felt the night before. And indeed, the time was right. The sun was bright and blinding this fine morning, while the birds chirped endlessly. For an autumn day, the sun was rather happy. At least someone's happy, Sakura thought to herself.

She felt deflated and uneasy as she put on her purple lose blouse and her pants on, the same ones she wore when she first met S—the Prince. She knew she had to do this, she had to keep training herself or this would never get anywhere for her. What if Touya was in danger and she had to help him and she didn't know how... or something worse happened? She put on a brave face for the mirror, picked up the Clow book and a bag of some necessities and decided to find a place far away from where he might be.

She was good at concealing her energy in any case; she had learnt to do that a long time ago. How difficult could this be? The forest was vast and never ending. She knew where he would be and she would not go there, period. That's it. That was the plan of action.

Her eyes began to wander to the path towards where he might be when she began to take a different one to her new spot. This spot she would have to stick to for a little while. Today, she decided, she would work on using the Time card. It was the trickiest card to use and she had to perfect it. It always got her so tired once the deed was done and so far, that was her only weakness.

"I thought you were avoiding me?"

The voice came so quickly that she turned around abruptly, smashing right into Syaoran's chest. She couldn't help it. She had to refer to him with her own special name. She had to keep thinking of him constantly, of how she probably ruined everything with him. She knew from the start that he was out of her range and league, probably even beyond her universe, but why the hell would that stop her from dreaming about it? She sighed as she backed away.

"I _am_ avoiding you." She said, picking up her bag quickly and stomping away from him. Trying to train reminded her of him, trying to walk through the forest reminded her of him, trying to even smile and laugh at funny things reminded her of him. What the hell was she supposed to do now? He was barely three feet behind her, she could always turn back, apologize, beg him to love her the way she loves him.

She stopped in her tracks. Was that what she was feeling... _love_? She turned back hesitantly, only to find him rooted to his spot. Was it so easy to fall in love? She watched him walk toward her determinedly. She turned around in her spot, holding her bag close to her side.

Syaoran stopped a little away from Sakura, reminding himself that he didn't even have the right to be here anymore. He didn't ever have the right to invade her personal space, and she made it very clear she wanted little to do with him. She wouldn't even let him touch her, which hurt. In all these months of getting to know Sakura, he would have never thought she would be so cold to him, not even on the day he spat at her for being a gypsy.

But that was different. He could have asked for forgiveness then, for he knew he wouldn't repeat it, and he did. And she forgave him. How could he do the same thing now? He would most probably have to give up his title, his throne, even his family maybe. How could he give everything up for this beautiful girl standing before him? For all he knew, she was after his money and title, nothing else. She probably didn't care if he trained her or not; even met her everyday or not.

"Why did you call me Syaoran?" he asked her the one thing he'd been dying to ask for a long time now. He stood his ground firmly, waiting for an answer. He wouldn't leave without it.

Sakura kept quiet for a moment or maybe two before answering head on. She was not afraid of anything, most of all him.

"Xiao Lang Li was the boy who was our Prince; my mother told me one night. She told me that he was of Chinese origin, while I was of Japanese, so I asked her to tell me the name you would've been given if you were one of us," Sakura paused to look at the sky, feeling slightly embarrassed to be to be telling the story now.

"Syaoran was the Japanese name you would've been given. It means 'little wolf'," _which you are nothing like,_ she added to herself. Wolves were fierce, independent and loyal creatures. She didn't know which of those Syaoran was like and wondered if she knew him at all. She continued.

"You like peonies, you hate Japanese, hence you hate us gypsies, and you love green things. I've observed more than you think, dear **Prince**, and I hope you understand that I wasn't spending time with your royal self for your money or name. I was being polite at first, and then I grew into the habit. I am sorry for overstepping my boundaries; I won't be foolish to do so again. Kindly extend the same courtesy to me. We Japanese gypsies have very little you could gain from anyhow." She said as she turned away and called on the Jump card.

Syaoran barely had a second to breathe before she was gone. And then he felt like a monster. Why did he even think it? It's like Sakura could read his mind. He knew, deep down somewhere, that Sakura was not a cheat. She was not one of those who wanted his possessions, nor was she one to want him to get her expensive things. And now, he wished he had got her something expensive. Maybe then she would forgive him, thinking of it, because he knew she had him today. He was officially an idiot.

He knew nothing about her... what her name meant, where she came from, what her favourite flower was... what food she liked best or what colour she adored her room with? He never looked close enough and now he was at a loss. It sounded to him like Sakura was a stalker, but fact was, Sakura was just that smart. She didn't need money or a family name tying down to hers to prove that. She observed his every move because she wanted to. Maybe that meant she felt for him too, perhaps returned his feelings with the same intensity. Maybe that meant—

Syaoran dropped his shoulders low, turned around and walked toward his old place. He felt miserable. Maybe he should try his luck with Sakura tonight, meet her and apologize and tell her how he really felt. The thought didn't make him feel better at all. He didn't know if he could right this today, someday, or any day for that matter.

***.***

Mei Ling Rae and Sheifa Li were simply scouting the town and its people on a rather dull afternoon. Time was passing slowly, birds were no long chirping and the trees were dull as well. Mei Ling sighed animatedly as she spoke to Sheifa.

"Is your town always so boring?" she asked directly. Sheifa laughed.

"No. Your wedding is the talk of the town, and then there's the carnival that the _gypsies_ hold annually coming up. It's going to get rather interesting soon enough, you'll see." Sheifa assured sympathetically. After her wedding, Mei Ling would probably off to America with her fiancé, and that would also end her visits to the small town. Sheifa smiled at the thought.

"Are you excited?" she asked Mei Ling.

"Of course I'm excited! My dress is finally sampled and done; your bridesmaid's dresses are all fitted and ready. The palace is being pumped up as we speak, and my wonderful fiancé will finally be my husband. Am I excited? Beyond words darling! I am absolutely excited!" Mei Ling exclaimed with finality as she pumped a fist into the air. Sheifa smiled. She had always wondered which one of their families would be wedded off first. It looked like that day had come. Her entire face glowed with a certain emotion she had yet to place her finger on. Sheifa sighed to herself, whatever it was on Mei Ling's face, she looked fantastic.

They were yet to decide their plans for the day, and Sheifa dawdled on long enough. She looked irritated, the sun finally getting on her nerves. She asked Mei Ling where it was she wanted to go. Mei Ling looked wistful.

"There is this campsite I wanted to go to. Apparently, the astrologer there is so accurate; he can tell everything and anything about you. I'm game, are you?" she asked Sheifa. Sheifa only nodded her acceptance. Camps with astrologers it would be.

They walked further into the town before arriving at the borders of the forest area. Walking a little further, the sun still shining bright, Sheifa wondered if she believed in astrologers, numerology and that entire sort. She contemplated even getting her reading done, just before glancing at the campsite. She gasped in fear and anger.

"Mei Ling! This is a _gypsy_ camp!" she stated in a state of shock. Mei Ling only looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I know! I came across it while coming into Tomoeda myself. The horseman was telling me about the astrologer," she said, as though nothing was at stake. Sheifa followed her only for a few short feet more before stopping her from doing such an atrocity.

"Are you out of your mind? My mother will be out of her mind if she finds out we've been here, let alone your father and Yamazaki, for that matter."

"Whoa, why are you over-reacting? We're only going to get a reading, not give blood for donation, now, are we? Come on, be a sport! It's just a reading, Sheifa." Mei Ling didn't bother for Sheifa's response, only walking through the gates into the gypsy lands. Sheifa stood dumbfounded behind her for a few moments before following. It wasn't as though she was socializing with their lot; she was just here with Mei Ling. She walked timidly behind Mei Ling, quietly. She felt fear for some strange reason.

"There, there's a girl there. We can ask her for directions," Mei Ling ran off to the girl standing in front of one of the house wagons, her keys in hand. Sheifa watched Mei Ling talk to the girl animatedly from afar, afraid to step closer. She could see that the girl was pretty, if only she wore something nicer. The colour was beautiful, a rich maroon, but her material was inexcusable. Was this the state of her town as well, or just these human drifters?

"Sheifa! Get over here!" Mei Ling exclaimed excitedly, her hands high up in the air, gesturing for her to come over to her and the stranger. She complied.

"The astrologer, Yukito, will be there behind that wagon over there," the stranger paused slightly, looking up at the clouds before continuing. "He's generally eating lunch during this time, but you can try anyway." She finished. Mei Ling squealed.

"Excellent! I'll go see him," Mei Ling half turned before turning back. "Come with us! It'll be fun. Sheifa here doesn't want to wait outside his cabin alone anyway," she said pointedly, scaring Sheifa more. This was definitely breaking one of the rules mother set up for her. She glared at the girl, forcing her thoughts upon her. Don't come with us. Don't come with us. Don't come with us.

"Of course, how rude of me, I'll show you the way there," she said, hopping down the small steps. Mei Ling and the girl took a few steps ahead of her before she realized what had happened.

_Don't come with us._

Her powers didn't work on the stranger. She looked into the palms of her hands as the wind blew through her hair, her stole coming aside. She once again looked at the new girl, her thoughts astray. She couldn't have known Sheifa's power, let alone shield herself from it. She had always been able to control everyone (with just her thoughts) she'd met... from her father to her little brother. Even Mei Ling's new fiancé had fallen prey to it.

Then where did this girl come from?

She followed, stupefied and quiet, behind Mei Ling and the girl. Her thoughts were collected and she practiced the method of blocking. What if this girl was an enemy, from another town here to kill or assassinate someone close? She felt pained, thinking of what she should say to Mei Ling to get out of the reading.

"He's in there," the girl said as Mei Ling nodded happily, jumping into the wagon and closing the door behind her. She was left behind, alone, with the girl. She decided to start with something simple.

"What's your name, then?" she asked the girl haughtily, before seeing her turn to her face devoid of any real expression. Her name came out in three Japanese syllables, real as the fire she felt through her veins.

"Sakura,"

Somehow, Sheifa had already begun to hate that name.

_SM_

"I can't believe it! I cannot believe how accurate the reader was! He was able to tell everything! From Yamazaki to my birthday, Sheifa, he could tell me everything about me! He told me I was going to be the happiest bride in the world! Can you believe it?" Mei Ling asked, excitedly, again. And then again, she asked. Sheifa was getting tired of answering. She wondered how she should make of this entire story, wondering if she should even tell her mother about it... or perhaps one of her sisters. She had to tell someone about it; it was driving her insane from the inside. She wondered if she could tell Mei Ling, looking to her side to see her one time. She looked so happy. And this was definitely _not_ good news. She looked away, deciding to keep it to herself for some time.

They arrived at the castle after a few minutes, just in time for evening supper. Sheifa kept thinking, till she realized where she was. She was home, where a wonderful bunch of her family would be able to pick up on her thoughts and curse her through supper for them. She started singing to herself, trying to keep calm.

Nothing was working, and she was worried sick. She passed by her brother, apologizing for almost bumping into him. She walked away then, not bothered to greet anyone. She sat quietly at her seat while Mei Ling told the rest of her family of how her astrologer was the best she'd ever met yet. And sheifa sang till she couldn't anymore. She went away to bed sooner than needed, complaining of a headache and pretending to be sick. She shut her room door and sank to the floor.

Who was this Sakura, and why did it feel like Sakura could ruin her life forever?

_SM_

Syaoran was rather quiet through dinner. His thoughts were on Sakura for the entire evening, as he picked up on Mei Ling's entirely too happy mood, which made him all the more sour. She talked about the astrologer and this wonderful campsite and how they should all return.

"And the girl was so sweet, she helped us out till we didn't need her help anymore! And I loved her _maroon_ top, didn't you too Sheifa?"

Syaoran barely saw his oldest sister nod, before realizing what was wrong with that statement.

_I loved her _maroon _top._

They met Sakura!

Syaoran could barely contain himself. He knew asking questions would only complicate things, especially now with the Daidouji clan princess arriving soon and him asking about a girl. This piqued his interest more than it should have. He looked at Sheifa, who was concentrating hard on her food. Sheifa knew better than anyone not to go anywhere near the gypsies or their lands. He thought that this had to be Mei Ling's doing then, Sheifa being too much of a noble woman to do this act of crime.

This was definitely a way of God, a sign of some sort. He had to leave this instant.

Syaoran finished his meal quickly, headed to bed and then closed his door shut. He slumped against the door for a few moments before adjusting his bed a little to make it look like he was asleep, if someone were to enter. He masked his aura well before taking off through the window.

"Wind, come to my aid."

On his way to Sakura's, he thought about what he should say. He had to say something to her, something wonderful and nice and win her over. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care for the princess, his sisters or his belligerent mother. All he ever wanted was peace and Sakura was the only one who could give that to him. He needed her, and he wanted to make everything up to her.

Today, he would tell her how much she means to him.

***.***

Kaho sat quietly before the fire, watching it cackle and burst into the air as she roasted the chicken over it. She turned it once more before hearing Eriol walk into the kitchen and head straight to the barn. It was late in the evening, Xiao Lang was already asleep, exhausted from his day with her. She plated her chicken and salad up on her plate and walked to Eriol's study table. There, he had an old bunch of documents lying haphazardly. He started talking randomly.

"Did you know that each of the Li descendents had a special ability, apart from their magic?" Eriol asked angrily as he blazed through and found a page with just a circle. Kaho observed it closely as she thought of where she had seen the circle before.

"It appears that Clow had distant relatives, Kaho. We knew that the Lis were one of them, but what we didn't know was that Clow's mate had been one with abilities, not magic. Even though their direct kith and kin were not blessed with the abilities, some of the Lis did hook on to the power. Clow had wanted it to be so, Kaho," Eriol angrily sank to the floor, the plate of food long forgotten and cold now. Kaho could only stand for a few moments before sinking to the floor with him, holding him close to her.

"And what is Sakura's connection in all of this? I have no clue, nothing, not even a small blip on the RADAR. I don't know where to look anymore, what to do of it. Was I wrong to come back here, look for the answers? Try to correct what I possibly have wronged without disturbing the lines?" he said, tears of frustration welling up in his tired eyes.

"The Li's first heir met with Sakura, today, and on any ordinary day, when things seemed normal enough, so would that have been. But it was not normal. It was not supposed to happen. That is not going to do any good. Finally, Sakura has backed away the Prince and finally things are as they are supposed to be," he pulled away from Kaho's hold, now conscience of Xiao Lang's presence.

"And now I'm certain, they are not meant to be apart. Everything fits. This disaster that occurs has to occur, without a doubt. I don't know why, but no matter how hard the universe tries to keep them apart, they still come together," he looks at Kaho, wondering if she understood. She simply smiled as he looked at her, pulling him into a kiss. The world stilled for just a few seconds before Eriol pulled away, reluctant.

"I don't want Xiao Lang to know," he whispered. Kaho nodded. Eriol was ever the same.

"Somehow, Sakura doesn't strike me as someone who knows. She surely must be taking this entire situation for her advantages. Taking the Prince's love is no mere job done by a child, and she just that, a child. Someone must be controlling her, telling her what to do,"

"Eriol," Kaho interrupted him. Her thoughts were calm, but this she never could bear with.

"Who does she think she is, making the Prince look like a fool? One day, this will be the death of them both! I should just go tell her that—"

"Eriol, you know that is beyond your reach." Kaho kindly, yet firmly, reminded. Eriol felt nauseated.

"Is this anger directed towards her, or towards the fact that she now owns the Clow cards?" Kaho asked, once again with as much as patience as possible. Eriol's jealousy over the cards was obvious, but this was becoming outrageous. Clearly, it was time to tell the story that Eriol needed to hear, desperately so, if she must disperse his anger towards Clow's chosen one.

"Do you know that Sakura's mother was a healer?" Kaho asked briskly as she motioned for them to take a walk around the shrine. Once they were out, the evenin air was chill around their bodies, their woollen covers not good enough for the same. Kaho directed Eriol towards the shrine room, where the two of them closed the door and sat on the wooden benches before the arch beneath which a candle was kept. Eriol couldn't have cared lesser.

"And Sakura's father? Who was he?" Eriol asked crudely. Kaho didn't like it, but she didn't say so.

"Sakura's father was a librarian, a man of high reading and learning. He was a gypsy, and hence that was not legal, even for the smartest man in the town," she paused as she watched Eriol's expression change from anger to shock.

"The King ordered him away, didn't he?" Eriol finished for her, trying to confirm his fears. Kaho shook her head. They could both hear the wind outside, howling angrily and gritting against the wooden door.

"We never know who asked for the father's kill, but he was killed. And the mother was caught in the crossfire," Kaho stood and walked to the candle. "I suppose she was trying to heal her dying husband." She laughed humourlessly as she lit another candle in silence. Eriol only sat down and thought endlessly. He then voiced his opinion.

"Do you think that—?"

"No. He is no Li. He is not even related to them by any ancestors. Yes, the mother is born to a wealthy family, but they were no magicians. Why Sakura is the Chosen one, I have not yet understood, but that she is at a price Eriol," she said with remorse. No child could have wanted power at the cost of their family. And Eriol had to be reminded of that.

"Sakura is now seventeen Eriol, and she needed the peace she has. She deserved every one of the Clow cards, not just in part of empathy, but also because she is worthy. She has felt pain, suffering and intense turmoil when she lost her parents, and now all she has left are the Clow cards and her brother. The Prince could have been a vital part of that conniving little minx's life as well, or is she not what you anticipated Eriol?" Kaho asked sceptically as she made to walk to Eriol. She stood before him and said the last words.

"That will be the last time you insult Sakura in front of me."

And she had the last word, especially since she left a freezing Eriol in the shrine alone.

***.***

"Sakura!" Yukito called out to Sakura in between the camp after supper time, catching her exactly before Touya and he head off to hunt. Sakura turned around, dropping the firewood to the ground and running to Yukito.

"Long time no see, Yukito!" she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek. Yukito smiled.

"You saw me today, when I read the Chinese girl's card, Sakura." Yukito reminded patiently. Sakura laughed heartily as she hooked her arm into his, walking him towards their home.

"True enough. I was just making a joke, Yukito," Sakura stated, remembering the jokes she and Syaoran endured through. She smiled thinking of the good days, the days that were gone and were no more. She sighed. Yukito frowned.

"I knew something was going on with you, and Touya has mentioned it more than once. What is it?" Yukito asked, suddenly concerned. They stopped just below an old tall oak tree at the centre of the field. They both sat on the ground, just before Sakura decided she had to tell Yukito. He was better than her brother as a confidant, and she knew he would never tell anyone.

"I'm in love, Yukito."

Yukito laughed head first before hearing anymore. He laughed on and on, till he observed the tears in Sakura's eyes. He felt guilty for laughing at her and then he pulled her in for a hug.

"I guess this is not the like the time when you were nine and you confessed your love for me, now is it?" he asked jokingly, making her laugh as well. The two sat in silence before Yukito stood quietly and moved them both away. Sakura looked questioningly at him. Yukito smiled and answered.

"Touya will be waiting for me. Besides, I think we should ask ourselves for more time before I give your problem some advice. We don't want anybody to hear us now, do we? What if Touya hears?" Yukito asked as he pulled Sakura up, twirled her around and walked her back, hand in hand to the wagon.

_SM_

Syaoran had watched Sakura hold that man's hand, kiss that man's cheek and pull up that man's arm for support.

He saw red.

He jumped up into a tree, just before they decided to place themselves below a few trees away. An oak tree, he observed. He jumped quietly from that tree to the next and then, just on a tree next to theirs, he heard the torturous words.

"_...and you confessed your love for me, now is it?" _

Syaoran almost fell off the branch when he heard it, when he heard his voice say those words. He couldn't believe it, barely could he fathom it. He didn't believe it; he was too much in shock. Sakura couldn't have done that to him; she was one of the most loyal and kind people he had ever met. She would never. She did care for him, he knew that. She was always trying to protect him from all that was possible. And he knew she had no suitors.

"_...your love for me,"_

None that she had told him about and not one did he know of, in any case.

Syaoran wanted to jump down and kill the bastard, perhaps even kill him once more for the same effort. This was who Sakura chose over him? This treacherous, gray haired strange old man who was as old as her own brother? This was the man she wanted over him, the Prince of her land?

He would go to her, demand her love and take what was rightfully his. He deserved her, fair and square. He would fight till the death to deserve her if he already didn't. And he did deserve her!

He jumped down to the ground, determined to get some answers. He stood outside of Sakura's wagon, he checked on his cloak and his clothes pressed and new, before he went in. He had to look his best if he wanted to win Sakura over.

At least, that's what _he_ thought.

_You've never really lived until you have loved with all your heart_

He stopped himself just before he let his anger get the best of him. He knew this would lead to nothing but a fight, and that's not what he wanted to do with Sakura. He cared for her far too much to hurt her and make her cry.

He quietly watched her clean her dishes and put herself to bed with a book, and blowing away her candlelight once she was sleepy enough. He then walked away, wanting to right this situation as much as possible. He wanted Sakura desperately, craved for her in fact. Then how was it so hard to voice that emotion out? Why was it so hard? He only hoped someday he would look back on all this and laugh with Sakura about it, caring nothing for it as much as much he did now. He hoped one day, this wouldn't matter.

Or maybe it would, and he would live a life filled with regret.

_Someday __I'm gonna get it right, my life...  
Someday I'm gonna figure it out, maybe tonight.__  
_


	9. Agony

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter eight up!

**And**: **Review**, please. That's all I ask. You've read it and added it to your fav list, but I don't know what you're thinking of it. So please, review.

**And**: I wanted to ask you all to read my other stories too, but I won't be updating them any time soon. This one I'll keep up with.

**Disclaimer: **CCS is not mine.

* * *

**8: **Agony

_God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour,_

-**Your ex-lover is dead/The stars**

The candle light showed Xiao Lang the way to the section he was looking for in the library. His walk was careful and soft so as to not alert any of the guards that were on duty at this hour.

Training with Kaho that day had been rather easy, as subjected to the other days. Xiao Lang felt light and serene as he sat at the section of the library only dedicated to the magicians and sorcerers of the world. He knew that he wouldn't really make any progress, not at the rate he was reading. It was like he had lost a lot of his common sense in this asylum he spent God knows how long in. He tried anyway.

Eriol was busy keeping an eye out on Sakura and himself, basically. And that had got to be harder seeing as they barely spend any time together anymore. Xiao Lang sighed as he thought of that. Was this the end of this whirlwind romance?

Flipping through the pages, the light evening twilight sky changed into darkness rather quickly, but he barely noticed. His hands were simply skimming across the spines of the books he knew he'd already checked a million times. Not thoroughly, of course. How could one be thorough with a book that size and a zillion in number?

He decided to call it a night and picked up his candle, feeling dejected. How many days would this go on? How many more days were remaining anyway? The Gypsy's carnival is coming soon, their preparations full way. And then would come winter and then...

And then, it would all be over.

His run back to Kaho's shrine was short. Thinking of Kaho made him think back.

_Have you ever felt like you've done something more than once?_

What did Kaho mean by that? He snorted to himself. What did Kaho mean by _everything_ she said? She barely ever said anything straight, and this burnt him to no end. She felt old to him, ancient even, like she's seen the world come about, burn into ash and die out with her over and over.

Xiao Lang felt nauseous. When it came to Kaho, no one (but Eriol, maybe) could really tell. Who knew?

"I'm back," he explained to Eriol and Kaho. Kaho smiled and nodded in response whilst laying out hay for them, while Eriol simply sat straight at his floor mat, grounded and wounding Xiao Lang straight through the heart.

"You could say hello, you know." He stated blandly as he walked away to change and put himself to some good hot food and sleep. Eriol would never change. It made him wonder if he even cared.

Eriol though stayed rooted to his seat on the ground, not having heard Xiao Lang at all. His mind had wandered to possibilities he had not thought possible till now. He thought back to the passage he had read in the old document he found and copied down in his notes at the library's ancient collection. He was rummaging through it, checking for what he thought he could have missed. He found it, and there it was. Like magic, it appeared before his eyes.

_And for what Clow had created on many nights of silver, there had been another, and another, till there were as many as there were prayers. But only twins surfaced from there on, reflecting their power on one another and protecting what was rightfully their creator's._

"Clow had created a card called the Twin card, which would make twos of everything they touched," Eriol paused, when Kaho raised her head to listen and Xiao Lang walked in with a towel to his face. He continued quickly.

"So far along, I thought they were the magic behind the rest of the cards, some kind of security system, from the words '_protecting what was rightfully their creator's'. _Fact is the Twin Card is one of the weakest cards. But the fact is that Clow was talking about the twins of the Earth, the Sun and the Moon," Eriol went through some more papers, dropping most and tearing some. He then held up one for Kaho and Xiao Lang to see. Xiao Lang stepped closer to take a look while Kaho looked cautiously. Xiao Lang observed her closely as well, knowing he was right. She had known all along. She knew who they were.

Two cards with the same image of the same woman, only in dark and light shades of dresses were imprinted on the metal, their hands pressed together the same way, the look on their faces similar, even their hair bunched down the same way.

"The Dark and the Light," Kaho murmured hastily. Eriol looked toward her curiously before he nodded.

"The Dark card was the card that Clow created causing the world to be caught in complete darkness for over a century. Not knowing how to come over the problem, because no matter what Clow tried had already failed, Clow created another card that could dispel the darkness, the Light card," he pointed to both the cards once again.

"Both the cards come together, commence and dispel together and can only co-exist. Without one, the other is only destructive. Hence, '_only twins surfaced from there on, reflecting their power on one another and protecting what was rightfully their creator's'? _Clow was talking about the importance of the cards, their dependence on one another and one without the other is as good ashes," he said, making his point well known. Kaho looked on.

"Then what has you bothered so? You've solved the puzzle now," Kaho said slowly. Xiao Lang agreed.

Eriol only nodded. But something still felt missing. Cards don't protect themselves, the Chosen one doesn't get chosen without a judge and the universe isn't created without protectors. There is the news of the guardian of course, who might not be alive anymore. Did the guardian choose the girl, Sakura? Was that how it was meant to be? Is that the only reason why she was the Chosen one?

"Surely the guardian would have passed this life ages ago, Eriol. Do not dwell on it so much. You must be right. Perhaps it is the cards that protect themselves," Kaho responded to his thoughts. Xiao Lang continued.

"Besides, you said it yourself. If there was a guardian alive still in 1999, then why did Sakura get her hands on the cards at all? Clow would've surely left the cards to this guardian instead then, right?" he asked, and received no response. He walked to his hay bed and tucked himself in. Kaho smiled as she watched Xiao Lang fall asleep instantly. She walked to Eriol to kiss his cheek and then bid him a good night.

And till the morning light, Eriol only thought and thought. He knew it in his gut, this was not the answer. It couldn't be. Cards with magic don't have the ability to access the magic by themselves. Someone must access it for them, use them to be used. And if the guardian wasn't alive long before Sakura came along, then who was the one to use them?

_SM_

_Large silver..._

_Green eyes, brighter than jade._

_Syaoran._

He knew he was dreaming. This had to be a dream.

_Syaoran._

What? Who is it?

_The moon was bright, large and silver._

He wanted to wake up... had to wake up. These dreams were never good. They never brought him any good.

_Syaoran walked tall and unhappy. His heart felt heavy. His breathing felt heavy. Walking felt difficult._

_He passed long, wide windows as he ran through the corridors to find her. He had to find her. He had to find her._

_He stopped to look out the window. Why was he looking out the window? _

_Window...?_

_What was outside this window?_

_Large white wings opened effortlessly in front of his eyes, a body between them sheathed in white. _

_Large silver..._

_Large silver... wings, they were. They are wings._

_Were they wings?_

_Syaoran called out to it, the creature. The wings flew him to the castle window within seconds. It was fast, immaculately so. The speed, the strength, it was stupefying._

_Fast as a bird, an eagle even, it was. Human, was it?_

_And it stood behind him, calling to him, calling his name loud and clear._

_But all Syaoran saw was what was through the window. He heard shouts, cries and felt the swishing of swords. He knew he could hear the blood being spilt. He knew._

_But he had to look outside._

_Look outside._

_Look outside the window, Syaoran!_

_The large, silver crescent moon was capable of blinding him. _

Xiao Lang felt like he was falling through black, and he couldn't stop it from happening. He fell, and he fell, until he felt the bright sun shine on his face. He got up tense and alert, narrowing his eyes at the empty stack of hay before him. Eriol had already gotten up and left to keep his eye out on Sakura and the prince.

He stood quickly, tired and weary. Had he dreamed the night before? He couldn't remember much of anything, even the previous day. Had he been dreaming, he couldn't remember. He splashed some water on his face from the well outside the shed, water to the brim today. He looked at his reflection, old and consumed with... guilt? Was that what he was feeling?

He knew he had to help Eriol as soon as he could. But that wasn't what was calling to him. He didn't dwell on any emotions or dreams and instead focused on getting dressed quickly. He knew Kaho was out for the day, God knows waiting for him to turn up to the dojo for training. But he knew that was not what he was supposed to do today.

Today, it was his day.

*.*

"So, Mei Ling, where did you _really_ go yesterday?" The Prince cornered Mei Ling in the balcony of his room when she came in to find him. She looked at him with a smirk.

"Dying to know it all, aren't you?" she asked in return, giggling. Syaoran only looked at her pointedly. She eventually relented.

"I forced Sheifa to a gypsy camp. I wanted my fortune told," she paused. She looked at Syaoran to find any signs of anger or resentment. She was surprised to only find amusement. She frowned.

"How come you're not going all big-brother on me?" she asked him inquisitively. He snorted in return.

"Well that would be hard, considering that I am two years younger than you," he walked back into the room, Mei Ling following suit.

"So you went to the gypsy camp to meet an astrologer... what was your telling like?" he asked. Mei Ling went into a dreamy state, telling Syaoran exactly how pleased she was of her reading. She was smiling, laughing, blushing... like a little girl, Syaoran noticed. It wasn't always that Mei Ling was so bright and easy. At one point, Syaoran had given up many aspects of Mei Ling's future... happiness, joy and marriage. But here she was, getting married to her love.

Syaoran couldn't have been happier for her; a little envious of her, but proud nonetheless.

"He was able to tell everything! From Yamazaki to my birthday, Xiao Lang, he could tell me everything about me! He told me I was going to be the happiest bride in the—"

"World, I've heard. But how did you find out about the camp? Mother would have never divulged such information." Syaoran asked.

"Well, my outrider was telling me about the astrologer as we passed the camp. He showed me the way. Shockingly, I think I'd rather have taken you. Sheifa was so stiff there, she scared off most of the gypsy people," Suddenly, she sprang to life on his bed, bouncing up and down.

"Why don't you come with me? We'll go again and this time, we'll get your fortune!" Mei Ling exclaimed excitedly. Syaoran sat stunned.

"No! No, I can't,"

"But I thought you were okay with this kind of thing? Come on Xiao Lang! It's just a reading!"

"You sound more and more like your American fiancé every day," Syaoran stated blandly as he nodded his agreement. Mei Ling squealed before hugging him. The two decided they would leave for the camp, Mei Ling stating that going in the afternoon would be comfortable. And with that, that was decided. Mei Ling turned to leave after she asked one last question.

"So, the royal Princess in the ass is going to turn up soon. What's the plan?"

Syaoran thought about it for a while, his mind turning to Sakura for the umpteenth time that day. He knew he felt strongly for her, liked her, and maybe even loved her. But what was left to do? It was obvious enough; she had no emotions for him whatsoever. Syaoran answered honestly.

"Let her come, we'll decide together."

Mei Ling smiled and made her way out while Syaoran decided to just lie in bed and skip training. There wasn't a point of training alone anyway. Sakura had weaselled her way through to his life and now, he couldn't do anything without her.

Syaoran forced himself off the bed and walked to the plum trees in the gardens.

*.*

Xiao Lang sat, tense and scared, as he pulled out a small journal from one of the sections on sorcerers and magic. This was one of the only books he hadn't covered yet, and the heaps and piles that sat on his desk were proof for what he had.

Every word was covered, every picture was overanalyzed and yet there were no answers.

_In a matter of a few millennia, the world would be theirs to control, invade and destroy, for they will start the creation and conclusion of this World._

Eriol had told him that that was the prophecy that rang around for ages was that one that he read in between the pages of the small journal. He sighed, thinking. Was it possible? Would he be the one to ruin this world? Was that what the prophecy was telling?

Being close relations to Clow Reed himself showed how they could perhaps be the starting of the world. They were one of the first few clans that were born magicians, and they could control it well and powerfully so. Then what was this part about invasion and destruction?

Xiao Lang sat on his chair scratching his head. He exhaled before shutting the book, a small page coming loose. He picked it out from the book and examined the contents. A small circle with a star with many ends was inscribed into a red plane surface. A crescent moon with a circle around it and a large sun were drawn in between the star's edges. Xiao Lang pulled the sheet closer to his eyes to see the symbol.

This was Sakura's circle, the circle on which she stood when she cast her magic. Xiao Lang put the sheet away as he pulled his legs up on the table.

He had a dream very vivid about a moon last night, something very bright and white he realized. He was running somewhere. And that was all he could remember. He pulled the sheet into his hands and examined it again.

Was this the shape of the moon? He tried to remember. He stood from his chair and walked out to the window to find Eriol.

It didn't matter. This was enough for now.

***.***

The Prince and Mei Ling had managed to walk to the gypsy camps, for Mei Ling this being a second time, unrecognized. Mei Ling smiled at Syaoran when she saw his expression, scared to shit. She patted his shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Relax, Xiao Lang, it's just a reading. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked innocently.

I could have a run in with Sakura, he told himself. He sighed once, straightened out his back and decided he had to see her rejection just one more time perhaps. What was the harm? She wouldn't kill him just because he came to the camp... she didn't have to know it was just for her benefit. The lesser said the better.

They entered through the gates, once again for Mei Ling in the mid afternoon, the heat a little too much for the season. Nevertheless, they were greeted with a rush of wind to subside the effect of the heat. Syaoran took a good look around and finally spotted Sakura's wagon. He smiled. He looked around a bit more to realize that the camping area was rather beautiful, clean and serene.

"We should meet the girl I met yesterday, again. She would be the one to take us to Yukito," Mei Ling stated. Syaoran only nodded, walking blindly behind Mei Ling. Was it normal to feel this nervous about meeting your unrequited love?

_SM_

Sakura was once again perched outside her porch doing some small gardening. Her hair was tied up and her forehead covered with a bandana. The sun was nice and warm on her skin, she was grateful for it. And that was when she saw her.

"Mei Ling! You're back," she stated obviously, running to greet her halfway. Sakura couldn't account for much with her sister, Sheifa, of course, but Mei Ling was a darling. She had been wonderful to her, making jokes and treating her like an equal. Sakura wasn't stupid; she knew Mei Ling was of a different status. It was almost a pun in her eyes, their clothes and jewellery. But for once, a well dressed woman didn't remind her of her fate with... the wretched one she did not like to think of.

He would probably marry a wonderfully beautiful girl like this one in front of her, whom she had no right to be jealous or angry with. She was probably nice, and even considerate and compassionate. Perhaps Sakura and she could be friends... like Mei Ling and Sakura could be.

She hadn't seen _him_ in weeks. _He_ probably was falling in love with the princess, leading a spectacular life with her. And it felt good to know _he_ wasn't going to bother her.

Or so she kept telling herself...

"Hi Sakura, I know! I had to come back for my cousin brother! He's here for a reading, let's just say," she looked behind her to find no one. With a questioning glance to Mei Ling, she confirmed he was there somewhere.

"Xiao Lang, hurry up will you!"

And Sakura froze.

There was Syaoran, right behind Mei Ling's form all of a sudden. And all the words in the world failed her. She had no idea what to say, what to think or what to believe. He smiled at her slowly, not showing his teeth or anything, but it dazzled her beyond words. She felt his smile all the way down to her fast beating heart, which was now thudding in her ears.

God, this felt really sick in her stomach.

"Hello, Sakura."

He said it so smoothly, like he didn't know her a day beyond today, like he never hurt her heart and like he never met her before.

"I'm sorry Mei Ling, I didn't know you were bringing more of your family," Sakura bowed gracefully to Syaoran, the Prince. Her mind wandered to the last time they fought, wherein Syaoran tried to kill her.

God, even then it was hard not to think of wonderfully _lucky _this Princess was.

"I must apologize, I haven't introduced myself," the Prince bowed for her in return, "My name is Xiao Lang..." he paused, as though he were to say something else. Mei Ling looked at him, as though she thought the same. Then she brushed it off rather quickly.

"Anyway Sakura, Xiao Lang and I wanted to meet Yukito. Xiao Lang says he would love a reading and I for one think it's a good thing too. What better decision than to find out your future and work for it?" Mei Ling paused as Sakura blindly nodded, avoiding Syaoran's eyes completely. God, when would she be able to stop calling him that?

"Follow me," she said as she walked in front with Mei Ling next to her eventually and with Syaoran behind her. Sakura didn't like that. What was he going to do behind her that intimidated her so? She walked faster and in a few moments they reached Yukito's home. She turned to face the two of them.

"Yukito will insist on seeing S-Xiao—your guest alone," she finished stupidly. _Fuck_... that was a mistake... a big, big mistake. A mistake that Sakura hoped Syaoran would've overlooked and Mei Ling did not hear.

"Of course, Xiao Lang can go on," Mei Ling stated calmly. Sakura nodded as she stepped aside to let Syaoran pass by her. And for one distinct moment, their shoulders brushed and Sakura felt disgusted. God, she knew she did that on purpose and now she felt guilty. How could she possibly still fall at the sight of him, his brown eyes and lovely dark hair? She would have slapped herself senseless if not for Mei Ling's presence.

Mei Ling looked to be somewhere else though. Maybe she was worried about his reading inside.

_SM_

Syaoran looked into Yukito's eyes and recognized him immediately.

_I'm in love, Yukito_

Syaoran would never forget this man and his presence around Sakura, ever. It was obvious enough. This Yukito loved Sakura and she, him. God, it was nauseating to even imagine.

And that was not even regarding how jealous he felt.

This was stupid. He should've never agreed to this. It was hard enough to see Sakura again, but seeing this man was all the more infuriating. God knows how long she'd been in love with him and how many times he'd been blind enough to assume she'd wanted him instead.

He supposed this was the first time he would not be having what he pleased.

Syaoran sat down quietly across Yukito as he pulled out a bunch of cards. They were pink, unique to look at and somehow looked allot like Sakura's cards.

He laid out the cards and looked into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran almost winced. This was strange.

"What shall I do?" he asked politely to Yukito, who only motioned to the cards.

"Pick three," was all he said.

Three cards were picked and placed, while Yukito only stared on at Syaoran. God, this was definitely not normal. He was praying this would be over soon.

But Yukito didn't even look at the cards. Instead he just spoke.

"Your fight has begun, strong and in full force. Your fight will last eons of time and perhaps even strain you enough to make you stop fighting," he paused. He looked at his cards unturned and continued.

"But if you want to live, you must fight. Else, this fight is the only fight you will live to see."

And with that, Yukito stood and bowed. Syaoran did the same.

"May I request you to send your sister in, please? I'd like to have a word with her."

And that was all Yukito said before Syaoran was summoned away. And Syaoran couldn't help but feel there was something odd about that reading. He simply walked away and passed the message on.

Mei Ling smiled brightly about something she wished to clarify with the astrologer and took leave for a few moments.

And that left Syaoran alone with Sakura.

_SM_

Sakura stood with her heart pounding. She didn't know if she was supposed to say something, or if Syaoran expected her to say something at all.

The silence was rather deafening, what with the wind rustling and the birds chirping you'd expect less strange silence, but it was deafening still. And Sakura wanted to beat herself over with a bat.

Syaoran stood awkwardly a few feet away and only looked at her. She never met his gaze for she was afraid of the circumstances. God, what if she stupidly walked over and hugged him and told him how much she missed him? Now there would be a blunder.

But Syaoran amazed her yet again.

"I've missed you,"

Sakura's head whipped in his direction as quickly as light left a torch. She was rendered speechless. Syaoran walked a little closer to her then, taking advantage of the situation.

"Why can't we be friends, Sakura? I know I may never have you, that it is selfish of me to want to but we could be friends, couldn't we?" he said simply as he held both her shoulders in his hands. Sakura only stared at him.

What was she supposed to say? _Yes, I'll be your friend alongside your marriage and your destiny, for I am not in love with you and I don't want you? That I am selfish and I want to take what I please? That I long to be at your side and accompany you through all your journeys?_

No, Sakura wasn't selfish enough. She could never command him to leave his life for her, not even for the sake of friendship. But she couldn't say it. The words wouldn't come out. She realized something.

She focused on what he'd said to her.

_I know I may never have you_

Suddenly, she knew it wasn't some dream she'd conjured up.

_That it is selfish of me to want to_

_Want to_... want to what? What did he want? What did he mean by 'I may never have you'? She wondered long enough to make him think the negative, as he slowly loosened his grip on her shoulders, almost pulling away. She was looking into his eyes close enough to see light specks of gold in them. It almost made her smile. This was something only she would know, not the Princess who would be wed to him someday. Sakura felt the spite instantly. She wanted more to know of Syaoran, things that only _she_ would know.

Syaoran leaned in just a little, his breath fanning across her face.

And just when she found her confidence and leaned in a little herself, she heard the gasp.

Many things happened at once.

Sakura forcefully looked in the direction of the gasp, knowing full well it was Mei Ling who probably saw what she did and of course, misinterpreted it. And then she simply walked backward, away from both of them and ran to her home.

Syaoran looked in Mei Ling's direction for a few fleeting moments before wanting to run after Sakura. He almost had her! Good God, was she not his to have, ever?

Mei Ling only looked shocked.

"Xiao Lang—"

"Can we please go home and discuss this later?" Syaoran asked impertinently, wanting to go find Sakura, but he knew the moment was gone. He grunted angrily. He would have to wait years before he found his chance again.

Mei Ling only nodded and walked beside Syaoran. The two of them walked slowly back to the castle, Syaoran knowing he had a lot to explain. He felt overburdened. He knew he could trust Mei Ling with a secret but—

And then, Mei Ling held his hand as she walked with him. She felt tender and small in his hand. He looked at her, pokerfaced.

Mei Ling only looked ahead.

***.***

Xiao Lang finally found Eriol perched on a branch on an oak tree directly above the gypsy camp some time close to sunset. He climbed the tree quickly and panted to a resting spot above Eriol's branch. Eriol only looked straight onto the campsite. Xiao Lang decided to start talking.

"The event, or whatever it is, it will happen on a crescent moon night," Xiao Lang started and finally gained Eriol's attention. Xiao Lang pulled out the sheet he had and showed him the moon.

"In my dream, I saw the same moon, a rather bright and silver one." Eriol only stared at Xiao Lang in question. He, too, did not know what that type of moon meant. He nodded.

"Well, when we reach back to the Shrine we'll talk to Kaho about it." He said simply as Xiao Lang looked to where Eriol was looking. Nothing was there.

"What's going on down there?" he questioned.

"Have you considered the story of the devil?" Eriol asked quietly. Xiao Lang nodded.

"The story of the devil?" he asked. Eriol nodded.

"In the story, there are many who help to aid to the rise of the devil. How unlikely would it be that there were people of the same present everywhere, waiting for a devil to rise?" Eriol asked sadistically. Xiao Lang suddenly felt fear.

"What are you talking about?"

Eriol only kept quiet.

"I'll explain later. Let's head back."

***.***

"Now explain, Xiao Lang."

Mei Ling was impatient.

They had arrived to the castle over four hours ago, after which Mei Ling was pulled away by Sheifa to advice her on some dress material while Syaoran snuck away to his room and pulled the rod to the door to barricade himself there till dinner, hoping to avoid the inevitable.

And then after dinner, he quietly walked away from a very cheerful and rather good actress that Mei Ling presented to be. And now, he saw her wrath.

She was upset.

She was beyond upset, and she had been patient. Syaoran should've told her as soon as they reached home.

He sighed, motioning for to sit on the bed along with him. Mei Ling stood firm in her place. He started the story anyway.

"I met her accidentally while hunting in the forest one day and let's assume that it led to where we are now."

Mei Ling moved to the bed, seating herself beside him.

"And where is that?" she asked.

"I'm insatiably in love with her."

Mei Ling sat quietly next to him on the bed.

"Does she know who you are?" she asked. Syaoran only nodded. And then Mei Ling was starting to digest what he had said, Syaoran knew that for sure.

The words probably rung too strongly, but he had to say them. He just knew if he never admitted it to himself out loud, he would never confess to them. He loved her and he knew it. This feeling of longing and wanting could not mean anything else. It was love, and he would fight for it.

_But if you want to live, you must fight_

Syaoran thought of the words the astrologer had said to him, and at the time they did not make any sense. Now—

Mei Ling pulled Syaoran into a tight hug, letting him know she would be there for him.

"What about Aunty Yelan? How will you explain this?" she asked, still hugging her dear brother. She feared for him now.

"I don't know how, but I'm hoping I can count on you for your secrecy?" he asked back and felt her nod. He sighed in relief and kissed her hair in return.

"Thank you, Mei Ling."

Mei Ling then pulled away Syaoran, kissed his cheeks and bid him a good night and a talk to sort out his _situation _later.

But Syaoran's mind was already somewhere else.

_Else, this fight is the only fight you will live to see_

What had Yukito meant by that?

_Live through this and you won't look back._


	10. Kiss

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter eight up!

**And**: **Review**, please. That's all I ask. You've read it and added it to your fav list, but I don't know what you're thinking of it. So please, review.

**And**: I wanted to ask you all to read my other stories too, but I won't be updating them any time soon. This one I'll keep up with.

**Disclaimer: **CCS is not mine.

* * *

**9: **Kiss

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

**-Mr. Brightside; The Killers**

It was the strangest thing that Eriol was experiencing that particular night. He couldn't point to it or feel the need to act on it, but he knew this had to be important. Strange things always amounted to the same.

He turned on his mat and felt the cold floor anyway. Winter was really beginning to set in Tomoeda and that shocked him as he knew the summers were an entire irony as far as this weather went. Damn nature. And then he saw Xiao Lang's peaceful sleeping face.

That just felt awkward, that thought, but it was true. Xiao Lang had been having a strenuous couple of days of training with Kaho and he only hoped he was close to facing the war or fight coming. He knew they could prepare all they wanted, but this seemed to have no end. This need to find the truth sometimes led to stranger things. Why did Eriol set on this trip? He just couldn't pinpoint to one day, but the day he found the empty Clow book, he knew it was time to conform. He had to know the truth.

Empty Clow book...

Oh goodness God!

Eriol quickly gushed over to Xiao Lang and woke him with a nudge. Xiao Lang sat up wearily.

"_What_? I don't think that was even an hour!" He half whispered and half whined. Eriol took no notice of it.

"Call Kaho out from the shrine, I've just thought of something." Was all Eriol stated as he stood to leave to his ground desk? Xiao Lang blinked for a few moments more before leaving to do as he was told.

This should be an interesting night.

_SM_

"Has anyone ever taken a closer look at the Clow book?" Eriol stated as the three of rounded the desk. A candle was lit and time ticked its way into dawn. It was rather a chill dawn, but it had to be the day Eriol finally realized why the Clow book had been left to him. He showed the front of the book, the cover.

"Well, it has the sun on its cover with what is probably the physical appearance, or perhaps one appearance of the Gaurdian, isn't it?" Kaho asked, unsure. And Eriol overlooked it then. He only nodded and continued.

"And what we haven't noticed is this," he said as he flipped the book over. Xiao Lang only half stared at the back of the book. He then snorted before saying his piece.

"It's Sakura's circle, right?" Xiao Lang, as he stuffed himself under the blanket he brought from his mat and hay. Eriol nodded.

"What's under the circle?" Kaho asked quickly.

"Exactly! What is it that this symbol represents?"

Eriol was pointing to a crescent moon with wings, dignified in gold and shown as if it were to be an eclipse. Fact was the moon was simply in its face, silver and big.

"Turning to the cover, we know that this," Eriol pointed to the face of the lion and the sun, "is the Guardian we know of. And this?" he asked sincerely as he turned the book to its back. Xiao Lang suddenly understood.

"Is it possible that there are two guardians?" Xiao Lang asked incredulously. He looked from Eriol's face and read his mind in an instant.

"Two guardians that stand exactly for that that the prophecy says," he said, putting the Clow book down and picked up the old and worn out sheet of the prophecy he had scoped out.

He read aloud.

_And for what Clow had created on many nights of silver, there had been another, and another, till there were as many as there were prayers. But only twins surfaced from there on, reflecting their power on one another and protecting what was rightfully their creator's._

Kaho's eyes went wide and Xiao Lang considered what Eriol had said.

"Then there are two Guardians, one that takes its energy from the sun, the stronger Guardian." Kaho said.

"The other only reflecting its power perhaps drawing energy from a stable body and behaving like a moon, only reflecting the sun's light. Also being the weaker of the two." Eriol stated, making Kaho nod in response and Xiao Lang only stare.

"But that has to mean something! There were _two_ Guardians and even then Sakura got the power. That has to mean at least one of them is still alive! Clow couldn't have made faulty mortal creatures!"

Eriol considered what Xiao Lang was saying and nodded. Clow was never one make perishable magic. He was one to make the permanent, forever and always ones. The Guardians were certainly still alive, and they had to be found. They had to know more. There had to be more to this method of madness.

"There is a sage I know of, far above the land. He knows more than he should about most things magic." Kaho stated rather despicably. This old man was clearly no one she cared or liked. Xiao Lang nodded.

"Okay, I think you guys need to be the ones to go." Xiao Lang stated. Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to leave Sakura." He was open about his concern through his mind. Shockingly enough, his old teenage self not being able to spend any time with her caused a rift in his mind as well. It didn't take a genius to know how much he missed her, and it was killing him to watch her be with anybody, anybody but him. He felt miserable. And he had a reason. A real reason anyway.

_I don't like these royal stuck up bastards, always around her._

Eriol nodded and turned to Kaho. This seemed like the best plan so far. And they stuck to it. They would rest the following day and start their trek the next day bright and early, leaving enough to stock up on supplies and all. Kaho assured him the duration of the trip would be unknown and that they had to be preparing for anything possible.

Xiao Lang dropped dead a few moments after voting himself to stay behind.

Eriol smiled at Kaho as she left and felt surprised as she walked back to him and placed a wonderfully tingling kiss on his neck. His smile didn't go unnoticed by her and she left for certain this time.

Eriol, surprisingly, fell asleep instantly as well.

***.***

Yukito could feel the steep fall as he slept, and he knew he was asleep. He knew it deep in his bone that he had been asleep for the past half hour, and he could feel the fall.

How could he possibly know? Was this a dream?

He felt himself fall through the darkness, numb partly, and he knew he could do nothing to save himself. He tried to scream, to make a noise, but all was in vain. He was slowly starting to give up.

The darkness seemed to be swallowing him whole, unconcerned of the fact that he was still alive. Was this hell? Why was he being punished this way? He couldn't feel, and yet he could feel. It was the strangest thing, this entire falling.

And then he felt the rise, the sudden flap and dive. It felt like he was gliding through the air, like he could breathe again, and like he was...

_Flying!_

Was he flying? Was he really flying?

"Maybe if you wake up, you could find out."

Yukito jolted straight, his eyes wide and his hands in fists. He couldn't understand how Touya's voice got there, in his dream was it?

"You're here," Yukito stated lightly as he rested back against the tree he fell asleep on. Dusk was brisk to approach, unstoppable it looked like. And the whole day had been wasted.

"Well, yeah," Touya responded uncertainly. He had been with Yukito the whole night, unlike Yukito. The night had started out simple enough, when they began from home on their usual path and trek, and Yukito had suddenly started to feel a bit iffy. Hence why Touya had carried him here to the meadow and settled him by the shade under the tree. Then, without warning, Yukito passes out for the entire stretch of the day. Touya felt concerned, like he should be able to do something. But there was something off about it, like Yukito was being shielded; like he was... being protected.

"How're you feeling?" He asked instead of the curious questions he had. Yukito blinked and looked around, realizing he'd been asleep through the night to dawn. The early birds were chirping and the weather was pleasant, the sun yet to come up. He then looked at Touya and smiled. Was that concern he saw on Touya's face?

"I'm feeling good, sorry I fell asleep though."

He stood up without help and watched as Touya stood as well. Withstanding the urge to hug Touya, or do worse, he decided he'd better pack up and be the first on their way. As he was about to walk away, Touya held on to his shoulder firmly. Yukito only looked, questioning.

"That was a pretty intense dream you had there." Was all Touya said to make Yukito remember it once again. He nodded.

"It felt... real. I felt like I wouldn't—"

"Come back?"

Yukito nodded once again, making Touya wince. He brought Yukito to his chest and hugged him tight, afraid of what was happening to Yukito. He knew this was strange, Yukito never slept in the middle of the night. Yukito was a creature of the nocturnal kind, Touya knew that well enough. He let him go, and held his face in his hands.

"I'll keep you safe, from _everything_, if I must." He said, as he rubbed his cheek tenderly. It made Yukito long for more, but he knew he had to let the moment pass as slowly as he could, and that made him not breathe. He was afraid that anything he did would make Touya look at him like the enemy, once again.

A few moments passed, and Touya inched forward to kiss his cheek. Yukito couldn't have asked for more.

***.***

Syaoran decided he wanted to see Sakura today, stalk her if he must, but he missed her far too much. He wondered if she was still training, for it had been days since he saw her last and she did not look like she was training.

He smiled to himself as he prepared his carriage and horse, waited on the castle steps before his cousin appeared.

"Going somewhere, brother?"

Syaoran groaned inwardly.

"Not really, just going to train in the forest."

"I presumed you would continue your training here, in the premises of the Castle." Mei Ling caught his white lie. He sighed and slumped down to the steps and sat there, moaning.

"I have to see her," he mumbled.

"See whom?" Mei Ling asked a very less than innocent question. Syaoran snorted.

"Like you wouldn't know,"

"Oh I do know cousin, and I also happen to know that she is preparing to meet my fiancé and me for my wedding."

At this statement Syaoran stood up, shocked and insanely furious.

"Are you completely out of your wit? Don't you know what would happen if Mother found out—"

"That I've been slumming it with a commoner? More so than you do, brother, so relax. I've got my story covered. Sakura will come by as Yamazaki's guest, and he'll cover up if he must. She said she'd love to, by the way," Mei Ling paused with a look of thoughtfulness. "Though I doubt she'd feel the same if I told her I'd roped you into coming as well." Mei Ling winked. Syaoran smiled as he watched her take the steps into the castle.

"You haven't roped me into anything, Mei Ling." Syaoran stated, taking the same steps behind her, following her.

"I roped you into my plans even before you sat at those steps, pathetically love sick, so don't you deny it Xiao Lang."

Syaoran grinned and yet felt a pang when he heard he call him that. Not that that wasn't his name, but it sounded strange coming from Mei Ling. And yet, everything in him told him there was nothing he could do about it. Only Sakura was ever allowed to call him by that name, and only she ever would.

That depended of course, on the fact of whether or not she would ever speak with him again, after his atrocious display of caveman tendencies.

***.***

Xiao Lang awoke, did his morning routines and presumed Eriol and Kaho gone when he found them gone. It was only obvious.

He decided he'd find Sakura and follow her around. In all these months of having been around her, he'd never really understood what she did all day long, who she spent her time with, which her friends were, who her housemates were.

All he understood was that she was the chosen one, and she was in love with... well, him. Most days he'd accepted it to a point where he felt jealous of the Prince, and some days he didn't understand. What was the fuss about? Why did she have to be the one with access to that much power, and additional power that would make her the strongest Sorceress known to man? Why was she special?

Xiao Lang went to her camp, stood outside before taking a fresh breath to start. He looked up at the sun, high in the sky and then walked in and leaped up to the tree right above her home. He looked around and saw people walk, eat, sleep and probably practice their witchcraft. He didn't understand why gypsies had to be treated differently, why they were to be threatened by the presence of royalty. It looked like the young prince didn't understand it either, hence why he was in love with one.

Sakura seemed to be quiet, doing nothing inside her home, after which he walked out wearing her usual attire, only now he saw her in different light. She looked radiant, beautiful. She looked good enough for him to want to know her once again. He looked at her exposed shoulders and abdomen and took a deep breath once more before leaping off the tree and walking towards where he thought she was heading.

This was going to be a long day.

_TSM_

Sakura felt him even before she felt anything else. It was strange, she realized. His presence behind her should've frightened her, surprised her, astonished her, but it did none of that. She only felt safe with him behind her, and one small moment she mistook him for Syaoran. It wasn't Syaoran, she was sure of that. But was she?

Something in her told her to pretend like this was alright, like no one was following her and like she was just living another day. She didn't want to alarm her spy, and she had no reason to believe she was going to be in harm's way.

She went to the woods, half hoping to find Syaoran there waiting for her but there was no such fortune written for her, it seemed. She followed her usual routine and practiced her magic without hesitancy. She wound herself tired and recklessly wasted all the energy she had, just so she could prove to him that she meant no harm either. It didn't matter, he was far stronger than her and she knew it.

She saw dusk fall quickly and the night taking over. Having missed all her meals, she felt herself weaken rapidly with every passing second. Picking herself up, she walked a little way and then, she fell.

Now, she would know.

_TSM_

Xiao Lang was by her side even before she fell. He knew it would come to this, he knew the instant he saw her over exert herself that she would faint on him. And he felt her, weak and trembling from the night's cold beneath him as he carried her to the campsite.

He felt like he'd done this before. He felt like he'd been close to her before; held her to his body, felt her skin on his before. And he loved it. He loved the tingling he felt from her skin on his and he loved how she was so close to him, so near. He didn't just like it, and that bothered him. He was so far gone when it came to her that he feared to what extent he would go for her.

The night sky was shining and at the same time cloudy. He held Sakura closer to him, wondering how he ever let her go. He knew he would have to, and soon, because someday this would all be a dream and he'd probably have to erase her memory on the same. Someday he would have to forget her and go back, back to his meaningless existence and meaningless life.

He looked down at her, knowing he'd be at the camp soon and he'd better be prepared to invade with stealth.

Good God, how would he explain this to Eriol?

_TSM_

Sakura awoke with a start in the middle of the night. And she knew she wasn't alone.

"You're awake." Was all he said, and she turned to his voice. Touya. She let out the breath she was holding up until that moment and decided she wanted to know. She knew there were people following her; she knew she was keeping secrets. Tonight, she would find out.

"I'm up. Sorry I didn't fix dinner." She said as she stood up and stretched. She felt good.

"That's okay, I made something. Left some stuff for you too. I'm leaving now," Touya took a good look at Sakura before he left, and that was that. Sakura almost backed out of her own plan, but there wasn't a need to.

The moment her brother left and she turned around, she found him standing there with a blank face.

"You knew."

Sakura nodded slowly before taking a step forward, forcing him to stay put. He didn't want to have to touch her again; it was unbearable the first time. He didn't trust himself with her, not one bit. But he had to know.

"You're Syaoran, aren't you?"

Xiao Lang started, wondering what brought that on. Just the mention of that name from her lips made him want to do the strangest things. He couldn't believe it, how strongly he felt for her. He moved towards her, all the while his eyes only on hers. His hands reached up to her hair, letting it fall around her. He let his fingers gently touch her hair, her forehead, and her cheeks. He memorized the way her face flushed, her breathing rushed and her eyes closed. His thumb went to her lower lip and caressed the softness that it was, his mind in a wonder.

"I'd completely forgotten you," he confessed in a whisper. His hands brushed past her face, now to her bare neck and shoulders. Her skin felt soft, unbelievably so. One finger was all it took to feel all of her, and all it took to make her tremble and part her lips. And that did him in. She felt surreal, like everything it took to make him remember why he was here, why he sought her out in the first place.

"I forgot that your neck felt so soft," he placed his lips to her neck, a kiss, he told herself, wouldn't be so bad. And he felt her shiver. And then he kissed her neck again, slower than the last time, making her moan just a little. He let his hands roam to the sides of her body, her waist and then her abdomen. The need to be closer was growing within him, and he didn't know if he could stop. He gripped her in his hands, biting her neck as gently as he thought he could before looking up and bending to her lips. And that was when it struck him.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked her, limp and numb before him. He pushed her, and she willingly moved until her back was to the door. The cabin was lit faintly, her eyes wide and alert as they met his. She hadn't touched him, hadn't laid a finger on him. She felt him, his touch and his lips but wouldn't touch him?

That didn't stop him though, her almost rejection. Her mind wanted to say many things to him, name many factors as to why she shouldn't kiss him, but then she didn't. She felt his lips, open and hot on her shoulders and she pushed into him. His hands gripped her hips to his and she felt enough to know this was going out of control, but there wasn't much to be done, because she didn't want to stop.

"Let me kiss you," his words came out slow and whispered in her ear as he bit her earlobe, not so gently. Her breath was shallower than before as she nodded just once before his lips were at the side of hers, kissing and licking.

"Say it. Tell me you want me to kiss you." His voice was harsh, hoarse and demanding and Sakura could only give in.

"Kiss me," the whisper left her lips, and then his were on hers, open and deep. Every time she'd imagined kissing Syaoran, she'd thought of the intensity and the passion with which she would do it, knowing it was probably not his first time made it worse, but this... this was beyond her imagination. She didn't know that his hands could feel so good, and his kiss could make her feel weak. Was it that he was older now? Loved her more? Or was it that she had no control over every touch, every lick and nip?

"Sakura,"

Sakura only moaned in response as she pulled him into her body, further. Being able to feel every inch of him only made her want him more. Every part of her was on fire. She told herself she should stop, and that she would stop. Just one more kiss, and she would stop. He shifted his attention to her blouse, pushing it off her hands and revealing more skin than she'd have liked normally. He licked, sucked and nipped just above her breasts, making her gasp and grasp his hair harder. Just one more kiss. Just one more—

Suddenly, Xiao Lang's face was inching away from her own, his eyes on hers and her lips as he smiled a child like smile. Sakura could only smile back.

"I missed you," he whispered to her as he kissed her lips once, then twice. Sakura nodded. She didn't know how long Syaoran waited for her, but she missed him too.

"I've waited an eternity to feel you again, Sakura." He said, confident and yet, casual, like it was something he just realized. It was like he could breathe again, like he'd forgotten what was most important. He'd forgotten his love for Sakura, why he came back here at all. And now, as he looked at her face, her green eyes and her flush lips, he smiled again. His forehead touched hers and he told her.

"One day, you will be mine, and only mine," he said as he looked deep into her eyes, "but for now, you must promise me you will wait for me." Sakura thought for nothing as she nodded in approval. She would wait forever if she must.

"Where're you from?" she asked him, as he shook his head.

"I can't tell you." He kissed her; touched her skin and he brought her into a tight embrace, his lips on the back of her neck constantly. The next time he met her eyes, he told her silently what he couldn't bear to say aloud.

_You_ _must forget me, but remember your love for me. Forget this happened_, he willed as he looked into her dazed eyes, _but know that you love me and you always will_.

He was gone, right after he took one look at her face again, and then she was alone and asleep in her comfortable bed. By morning she would remember none of this.

Outside, somewhere in the moonlight, Xiao Lang wished he could say the same.

***.***

The trek through the blistering cold was uneventful and freezing. The day had been long, forcing Kaho and Eriol to trek up the mountain as the night would bring things they couldn't risk. No words were exchanged between the two as they trekked up, or as they rested under the tent in the dark, or as they packed up for the next day of trek.

The only time Eriol spoke was when they neared the Guardian's possible location. He looked around, the snow covered peaks visible from far away and the view below was breathtaking.

"Are you sure this is the location?"

Kaho nodded merely, as the ledge below was getting thinner and thinner, deciding on how to explain to Eriol exactly the location and its method of obtainment.

She decided to tell him the truth.

"I can dream the future."

Eriol stopped dead in his tracks, the wind deafening. His ears were numb and he narrowed his eyes before he spoke again, walking right behind Kaho.

"What do you mean, 'dream the future'?"

Kaho turned around with a frown on her face.

"I can see things, know them and recollect them from my dreams."

Somehow, Kaho's statements were very... select and firm. There wasn't much to think up on or debate about but... Eriol was sceptical.

"So we're going on this trip to the mountains all based on a dream?" he asked. Kaho laughed. She turned around and stopped in her tracks, blocking Eriol as well. Her expression was indecipherable, and Eriol only looked.

"You have no idea the things I've seen, Eriol. Things I have no control over, but things I alone must know."

Eriol blinked.

And then it came to him.

"You saw us coming, Xiao Lang and I, didn't you?" he asked, as if it were even necessary. Kaho only looked away.

"You know what I'm here to do, what I have to. You knew even before... even before I came here. Possibly before I knew what I had to do."

Kaho turned away and resumed walking. All that was visible of her now was the sack of necessities resting on her back and her furry form. He sighed.

He should've known it would be something of this sort. He knew it would be. Somewhere deep down, he knew someone always knew one step ahead; someone like Kaho, who would meet him and grant him shelter and food, as he needed it, and have him at her mercy and love.

"Should I be afraid of you?"

Kaho merely walked on at Eriol's question. She didn't have an answer. Instead, she turned around and pulled Eriol into a hug. Eriol was dumbstruck. She pulled away, looked into his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You have nothing be afraid of, especially not me." She took his hand in her own and placed one hand on his heart.

"You have the power Eriol, you must believe in yourself. I'm just your guide, your friend. I will take you there, but you," she pointed at him, "you alone have the power."

Eriol then leaned in and kissed her. He had no choice, with her looking at him like that, he couldn't stop himself. It was probably the third or fourth time, and Eriol felt at peace. He had so many questions to ask, so much to know, but instead he held her hand and walked on. The path was narrow and the snow was cold. He was sure the Guardian wasn't far.

Sure enough, Kaho and Eriol were facing a cave that wasn't lit and looked like a crack in the mountain more than a cave, but it was the cave. Kaho was sure. Eriol had to be sure. They walked in to face whatever they must.

"Finally, you're here!"

A very cheery voice, high at its pitch, came from the depths of the cave. Or did it come from behind him? Eriol couldn't tell. The cave echoed every noise.

"Keroberos, Guardian of the Sun?" Kaho asked curiously, her stance cautious, and behind her was Eriol.

And there, right in front of them, was the smallest toy like creature anyone had ever seen. Eriol startled, and Kaho gazed at him curiously.

"Yeah, sure... But you can call me Kero." Then the small yellow creature grinned.

"You're the Guardian of the Seal? How is that possible?" Eriol couldn't help himself, and the question came before the caution. Kero looked at Eriol.

"I barely know you, blue boy, and it's rude to ask questions without proper introductions!" Kero informed them as headed further into the cave.

"Come on in! I don't bite!"

The voice echoed, and Eriol walked stunned behind a very brave Kaho, he thought. Who else would be willing to walk into a cave of the teddy bear?

***.***

Yukito sat up on a tree way, late in the night, and looked at his hands. His hands which until a few days ago, he thought were just hands. The dreams were recurrent and rather realistic. There was no doubt about it; Yukito knew that he could fly.

He felt like an idiot for even considering the idea, but he knew he had to try. If he didn't try... he'd never know. He'd never know if he was different, if he could actually fly.

He looked below and saw how far above the ground he was. If he didn't fly, and this proves him insane, he would be dead or at least end up with his bones broken.

But, what if he could? What if he was right?

He didn't know if it was momentary madness, or he was sure enough of his capabilities. He pushed off the side of the branch and in one second, he didn't know what he was doing. He felt himself falling and willed for the wings to come free, for him to fly.

And then, he panicked.

"_Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

He couldn't remember if he fell or he died afterward, but he saw black then.

"Yukito!"

Touya's voice was distinct and loud, and he felt his screams penetrate through his ear drum, giving him a headache.

"I'm awake," he mumbled quickly and regretted it. His entire body was numb as he tried to sit himself up. It looked like dawn was coming quick but he wouldn't know. He was delirious, he knew it for sure. He thought he dreamt of flying off the branch of the tree—

He looked above him.

The branch sat there, at its place, high and mighty.

"Did you see what happened?" he asked Touya urgently. Touya shook his head.

"I was off trying to find deer to kill and the next thing I know, you're on the ground. What happened?" he asked Yukito.

Yukito looked up at the tree branch once more and then at Touya.

_Are you trying to get yourself killed?_

"I'm not sure," he told Touya. And he wasn't sure.

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_


	11. Fire

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **Chapter ten up! Forgive me, it has been an eternity since I last updated but please, do keep up and read and review! I have some official help this time . Aren't Beta readers the best? Thanking The Emcee for picking up this chapter and editing it out as and when asked. I definitely loved reading some of my reviews, Thank you so much, you've all made my day.

**And**: Keep **Review**, please. That's all I ask. You've read it and added it to your fav list, but I don't know what you're thinking of it. So please, review.

**And**: I wanted to ask you all to read my other stories too, but I won't be updating them any time soon. This one I'll keep up with.

**Disclaimer: **CCS is not mine.

* * *

**10**_: Fire_

_I'll seek you out,__  
__Flay you alive__  
__One more word and you won't survive__  
__And I'm not scared of your stolen power__  
__I see right through you any hour_

**-Eyes on Fire; Blue Foundation**

Princess Tomoyo Daidouji was one of great esteem and beauty. She was known throughout her nation, Reed, Japan, as one who was calm through the storm, and wise like the old man. She had the heiress title added to her wondrous self, which made her further impossible to resist.

The nearby nation, Tomoeda, was ruled by the Lis, whose marriage proposal had arrived only a few days ago. Yelan Li, mother of the prince who she intended to meet sooner rather than later, was magnificent. She was sweet, kind, compassionate and also insisted upon her as a guest to her niece, Mei Ling Rae's wedding preparations in order to bond with their family and such. Tomoyo was delighted.

Having placed herself in a violet kimono, Tomoyo looked ravishing. Her hair was left for all to see, open and cascading across her shoulders and back, black as the night sky and smooth as silk. Her face wore the smallest of smiles as she looked forward to the meeting.

Her carriage moved on through the night as she tried to get some rest and turn her mind off for the next few hours. She was anxious to make new friends, her life having been lonely thus far, and her only companion was her maid, Yui. Her life had been empty with no one to care for, and she liked the prospect of marriage. Less a husband, she was hoping to find her soul-mate and trusted partner in the Prince, and she hoped he wouldn't disappoint.

Something told her he wouldn't, and that she would be making more friends than just the one. With that thought, she drifted her head onto Yui's lap and slept through the rest of the night. After all, tomorrow her life would change forever.

***.***

Mei Ling and Sakura rode peacefully through the countryside as they returned to Mei Ling's castle a little further off from Tomoeda. Mei Ling smiled at Sakura as she looked out; the sky a dull yet vibrant blue, the grass green and the scene seemed complete. She looked lovely in her rose coloured kimono with her hair tied up beautifully. Mei Ling could see her as her own sister, let alone sister-in-law. She felt the will to suppress tears.

Damn her brother for falling for this girl. She was a commoner. She was nobody. And, she still here at the same time. She was innocent, jumpy, and quirky and some may even call it weird but she was wonderful. Sakura Kinomoto was truly a blessing.

Mei Ling thought hard back to when she felt the aura she did coming off of Sakura. She thought back to the times she'd felt the same from her brother and wondered if he knew exactly how powerful this girl before her was. It shocked Mei Ling sometimes how humble she was with all the power she holds.

Does she even know her worth? If anyone had to ever find out, if her family had to even _guess_—

"Tell me about your fiancé."

Mei Ling blinked as she registered the question. Her fiancé... She smiled.

"His name is Takashi Yamazaki. He's Japanese, unlike me, but he was born and brought up abroad, again much unlike me. He's loud, sneaky, and obnoxious and so much of a butter bag sometimes," she paused, while the two simply exchanged looks.

"I'm guessing the sneaky part's where he's exactly like you," Sakura smirked slightly. Mei Ling gave her a fake gasp.

"Whatever could you be talking about, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned slightly as she decided to come straight to the point. No use putting it off any longer.

"You came to my camp on purpose, didn't you?"

Mei Ling stopped breathing. While she assumed Sakura was talking about something funny she had done, like sneak her back to her castle, she had not expected this. And she didn't know what to say to her. She couldn't control her. She had nothing to do but accept it. But was the smartest thing to do right now?

She sighed before she responded.

"I've known you for a long time Sakura," Mei Ling stated as though that was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura only looked at her dispassionately. She had guessed as much.

"I know you'll want answers, Sakura, and I would give them to you. But I can't." She paused as she looked to Sakura. She held one hand out for Sakura to hold.

"Please, you have to trust me when I say there are things out there that I have to keep from everything, even you. I may not be a Li, but as you know from my brother already, we share enough blood to share the magic and we have to keep our secrets," she felt worried as she felt Sakura tensing up.

"Please, trust me. Everything will fall into place. You and I are meant to be best friends, and that's why you're here with me. Let me play my role in your life Sakura, and you can be what you're meant to be to me."

Mei Ling stopped speaking for a long few moments before Sakura held Mei Ling's hand in confirmation. Sakura trusted her. Mei Ling let go of a breath she did not know she was holding back.

Mei Ling gripped Sakura's hand and gave it a firm shake before letting it go.

Sakura smiled at her. She trusted Mei Ling, just as she trusted her cousin still. And she knew they would never betray her. But she couldn't help feel that even they couldn't protect her from what she had to be protected from.

_TSM_

"And this is where the wedding chapel will be, where we're going to have an authentic catholic and Chinese wedding," Mei Ling gestured to the large meadow that followed her palace of a home. And never before had Sakura ever thought she would be in a place this beautiful. The meadow was green, luscious and wonderful to look at. She could hardly imagine how it would look once the preparations were all done.

Already there were Chinese lanterns hung up. Large, and blue and glass was all around the making of this wedding and she was so enticed by the thought of being a part of it. She loved knowing Mei Ling's special day had become hers somehow, and she couldn't contain herself. She hugged Mei Ling while she spoke to some workmen, shamelessly, and felt the tears then.

She was incredibly happy.

"Sakura..." Mei Ling slowly called out as Sakura pulled away. Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just so happy for you. I love that you're doing this, I love that you're in love and I'm so happy for you." She blabbered a lot and felt the tears. Mei Ling smiled and patted her shoulders.

"This will happen for you too. One fine day, we all get what we want if it is what we actually want."

Sakura nodded. She noticed a tall man with closed bright eyes approaching towards them. He smiled a smile that made her want to laugh. Something told her everything this man said had a little story behind it.

"Yamazaki!"

Mei Ling threw her arms around him as she kissed his cheek. He twirled her around the on the grass and felt his relief. Finally, he has seen her again.

"You've been gone for days, Mei." He told her silently. She nodded as she smiled at him. She eyed Sakura inconspicuously and answered him truthfully.

"I'm back now."

Mei Ling led him to Sakura as she introduced to the two of them. Sakura bowed and Yamazaki did the same as he spoke to her in the strangest accent, according to Sakura. It was the strangest way she'd heard anyone speak. He drawled over his words so carelessly that she felt herself wincing. It wasn't that she despised it... she just wondered how Mei Ling got along with him so well even with it.

That day, the three of them spent their time getting to know each other, loving the weather and the food. Sakura had never eaten as much before. Mei Ling had never laughed as much before. Shockingly, Yamazaki always spoke as much as he did that day, at every chance he got nonetheless. It was... refreshing for Sakura. She was tired of secrets.

"How did you meet?" she asked him them as she ate a small bite of what Mei Ling told her was called cake. She loved it instantly. Sweets were her cup of tea.

"Well, Mei Ling had come Chicago to study arts, and I was there already. You see, as that is where I am from and I was gallivanting the world when I found this beautiful woman fighting a bunch of goons ragging her on campus. She was like lightning, I tell you, like a ninja," he looked at her with pride and smiled at her as he kissed her.

Sakura sat upright.

She had never seen two people kiss before. But she could feel the tingle on her own lips as they kissed in front, and it made her wonder why she felt like this.

Yamazaki truly loved Mei Ling, and Mei Ling loved him. They looked lovely together, submerged in their wedding plans and premarital bliss. They looked... at peace. All her life Sakura had wanted that peace. She'd craved for that once she lost her parents and was left with only her brother. She thought Syaoran would bring her that peace—

She was so madly in love Syaoran, and he was to be married to someone else.

_TSM_

"As it turns out, you get to be the first outsider who gets to see the dress," Mei Ling said as they climbed the marble stairs to her room. The castle was just as royal as the meadow outside. Immersed in blue walls and seating arrangements, the entire castle was lit up with small candles and lanterns everywhere.

And Mei Ling's room was just as extraordinary. Large, with enough space to hide away an army, its walls were lightly coloured and it's ceiling lit fluorescent. Sakura inhaled.

"It is so beautiful," she sighed dreamily.

"You haven't even seen it yet." was Mei Ling's smart reply.

And then out came the dress.

It was a long dress, white (as obvious) with stones –diamonds, Mei Ling had corrected her— engulfed in the back of the dress. A strapless dress for a Chinese/American wedding with diamonds and threading that Sakura could only dream angels could do. It was perfect.

She showed her comment by simply hugging Mei Ling for the umpteenth time that day.

"I can't believe I have to let you go in a few moments," Mei Ling cried, "It feels so good to have a friend after so long."

Sakura smiled. She smiled as they hugged again when they bade farewell till the wedding, and she smiled on the ride back home in the carriage as she clutched her dress in her lap.

Sakura finally understood why her parents decided to get married, and what a wedding holds.

***.***

As Kero Beros, the small fuzzy animal in front of them who claimed to be the guardian of the Clow Book, sipped at his small cup of tea swiftly, Eriol and Kaho merely watched amusedly. It wasn't every day the sight before them occurred and Eriol couldn't help but want to laugh. He didn't of course.

Kero Beros had not said much since the two had come in. Kaho pulled out her tea and offered to heat some water for three of them. Eriol nodded once. Kero Beros drooled.

It appeared Kero Beros had a weakness.

"So you're telling me that the Clow book has been entrusted to this commoner with no real background of magic," Kero stated as he sipped his tea with a final slurp. Eriol smiled awkwardly. Kaho nodded.

The scene was quite comical naturally, given that stuffed animals don't talk about magic and they do not drink their tea with a dash of honey.

"I've known the girl for a few years. She has been quite capable with the cards and growing stronger progressively, might I add. Without a doubt, she could defeat all of us at our best," Kaho paused as she thought.

"Except for maybe you, Eriol,"

Eriol whipped his head in her direction as she said those words. It was not just a surprise, but a shocking development.

Kero Beros nodded as though all of this should make sense to him. Eriol couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you certain that is you under there, Kero Beros?"

Kero Beros only looked at him.

"Of course. I suppose the body I've chosen to be in fazes you," he said, standing on his small golden feet. "Not to fret, I can _change_ as and when I please." He walked around and had his hand (with no fingers or claws) on his chin. He was hard at plotting. And then he asked.

"So, where's Yue in all this?"

Eriol blinked while Kaho only looked at Kero Beros.

"Yue?" They both questioned.

Kero twitched an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you've not met Yue? You must at least know of him?" Kero asked as though it was ridiculous to. In reality, it was.

"Yue is the other Guardian," Eriol stated slowly as he flipped the Clow book to the back. He eyed it incredulously. "You, Kero Beros are the Guardian of the sun, and while you take your power off of the Sun, Yue," he paused to look at Kero Beros. "Gets his power from the Moon,"

Kero merely nodded.

"That much is obvious. And Yue is the protector the Chosen one, while I'm that of the Book." He said, giving a pointed nod to the Clow Book. Eriol nodded.

"So where is Yue now?" Kaho asked.

Kero shrugged.

"I presumed you should know. Yue generally takes cover as he can't fend off his enemies too well, but since you've told me Sakura seems to have all the cards, the final judgement is definitely already over." Or was it?

Kero wondered. Was it possible this girl was the true Chosen One? Could it be this mere commoner of no magic background could be Clow's direct descendent?

"Kero Beros?" Eriol called to him.

Kero snapped out of his daze. He only grinned at him.

"Call me Kero!" he said, as he showed them thumbs up. Nothing beats this, ladies and gentlemen.

"So, let's get this much straight: this girl has the cards, the Lis have no knowledge of it whatsoever, and Yue is still MIA. Have I covered everything?" Eriol and Kaho nodded without a word. The thumbs up threw them completely off focus.

"Here's the plan: First off, we should move quickly if we want to find Yue," Kero stated as he looked at Eriol in the eye. "You don't know much before the second Guardian reveals himself." Eriol nodded.

"Will he be dangerous?" Kaho asked inquisitively.

"Dangerous," Kero guffawed. "If anything, he'll be as moody as a little girl with a candy tantrum. Don't worry on that; as long as you're no immortal enemy of his or Clow's, you're safe."

And once that was settled, Kero continued with his plan.

"Next, we have to make sure any danger that surrounds this girl—"

"Sakura," Eriol stated. It felt right to say her name. She was, after all, the Card Mistress.

Kero nodded as he spoke on. "Sakura and the cards must be taken care of."

Kaho and Eriol stood as they discussed the path to take while they packed up to start their trek back.

"You don't need to take any paths. I'll take you," Kero said. Eriol only stared at him.

"And how will you do that?" He was tempted to mention a magic carpet, but he closed his mouth before. This was a millennium old Guardian Beast they were talking to. No knowing what he had up his sleeve.

And that was when it happened.

Kero had walked to the edge of the cave where there was some sunlight, and then he smiled as felt the tingle.

His wings always came first, caving him within and transforming him from the inside. He looked like a bear— no, he looked like a lion, furious and beast like, Eriol thought when he saw him.

"You don't think I'd let you go without me, do you?"

Even his voice sounded beast-like now, after this transformation. Kaho smiled as she climbed on first. Eriol, unbelievably shocked, climbed on his back next.

"Are you sure you're the Guardian _Beast_?" Eriol asked and received a lion's grunt in response.

*.*

Xiao Lang had had a pretty uneventful day. As soon as he watched Sakura go off with Mei Ling he knew, he could trust her to keep Sakura safe. He headed off in the direction of the gypsy camp and wondered what the natives were doing on such a cold, closed day. He himself was wrapped in his best wool, that Kaho had offered him, of course.

He decided to keep his aura low and hang around the trees in the camp, just to be safe. No knowing what could happen to Sakura's loved ones. He never considered the chances at all, to be honest.

And, to be on the safe side, he took his sword along with him. Not that he thought he'd need it. Who'd want to fight a harmless time traveller in the midst of this freaking cold fest anyway?

After moving from tree to tree, Xiao Lang decided on a tree, almost at the edge of Tomoeda and the camp. He sat on it admiring the view of vast forest ahead of him and decided to try and meditate. Kaho had told him to concentrate on the noise he couldn't hear, on the sounds...

And so Xiao Lang drifted off into a trance.

_TSM_

Yukito thought it was strange, the way he felt. It was as cold as ice outside, but even barefoot he felt as hot as the sun on the inside, and no it wasn't anything he ate. He couldn't stand it anymore. Running seemed like a good way to blow off steam, so he ran.

_Are you trying to get yourself killed?_

He thought he recognized that voice, and yet, it seemed so far, so distant. He turned the corner towards the forest, needing to escape this heat. He didn't understand why he was feeling so hot.

That voice had been haunting his dreams and was making its way through into reality. Was it real? Whose voice was it? Why was it haunting him?

_Are you trying to get yourself killed?_

He knew jumping off that tree would prove something to him; he just didn't know what he was proving to himself. What was it? Was it that he could fly? Could he fly? Was it that he could hear voices now? Voices beyond the dead... what were they?

_TSM_

Xiao Lang noticed Yukito the second he ran across his tree, and realized something was very wrong with the scene before him. He looked terrified as he grabbed his head violently whilst wearing nothing but tatters. He barely wore any clothes and he looked unfazed. He didn't understand what it was, but he knew he should help him.

Should he? Coming in contact with anyone could jeopardize everything.

And then he heard the scream.

Xiao Lang sighed. He jumped off the tree's branch, thinking worse comes to worst, and he'll erase Yukito's memory. He followed after Yukito as quickly as he could.

_TSM_

What was it, in his head? It wasn't him, it wasn't his control. It wasn't him, it wasn't him...

He knew his own voice, and he did not sound like that. His voice never reached out to him by the throat and tried to fly off with wings, for God's sake.

He tripped over a bush, landing on his face and thus earning himself a bleeding nose. His breath was frantic as he realized his pulse was racing, his heart thumping loud in his ears. He'd never felt so miserable before. What was this?

It wasn't him. It wasn't him.

"_Help is on its way. Calm down."_

Yukito couldn't help but scream. Anyone would scream when a voice talked into your ears as if the voice had a body. But there was no body, and Yukito was frightened of just that.

_TSM_

The mystery behind Touya Kinomoto was simple and obvious. He was a devoted brother, he loved his sister dearly and made sure to provide for her in plenty and he was a wonderful companion. His principles revolved around those whose hearts his own revolved. And that made everything clear. He knew who he was with, what they were like and when they were happy.

He even had the sixth sense that told him when they needed him. Every time Sakura was in trouble, every time Yukito needed help. And Yukito had never cried out like that before.

Touya ran faster than he had ever before. Something told him this had something to do with the wings... white, angelic wings that vanished before him without a trace of ever having existed.

Touya scrambled through the forest and held on tightly to his coat. He was freezing and realized his hands were exposed. He groaned in frustration, not being able to trace Yukito, and then he knew exactly where he was.

"Yukito," Touya whispered as he sat over his battered form. His forehead was bleeding from the small scratch he got from his fall before and his eyes were wide from shock. Touya felt his pulse and watched the way Yukito panted in sharp breaths. He didn't even think Yukito was conscious. Sure his eyes were open, but something was very, very wrong here.

His body seemed to be burning up, like it was lit up on fire. He held Yukito's hand and watched as his body seemed to be coping with his pain. He watched Yukito's face closely for any change in breathing, so closely that he almost would've missed it...

His hand, solid enough, passed right through Yukito's semi solid one without a warning. He then watched as Yukito's hand patched through in phases, sometimes visible, sometimes semi visible and sometimes, completely translucent.

Touya could only sit and wonder for some time, and then it struck him.

"What do you need from me?" He asked Yukito, almost feeling ridiculous for asking. Like Yukito was going to form words and mouth them to Touya at that very moment.

"I need your power, Touya."

Touya sat up straight, listening for more. But that was all he heard. Touya had only ever transferred power once before, and it wasn't much. It was so Sakura could start healing again, and this was long after Sakura had even—

It didn't matter how much. Power transfusion didn't take long, and he wouldn't give it all up. Just enough to help Yukito, he told himself. Just enough to help him stand and recover on his own, and it wouldn't take much. Touya had sensed a certain power coming from him for some time now; he would be able to take care of himself. All he needed to do was touch his body with his own somehow, and focus.

Touya leaned over his face and kissed his lips lightly with his own. After Sakura, Yukito was all he had. For Yukito, he would do anything, he was certain of that much.

And he knew for certain it wasn't Yukito who kissed him back.

_TSM_

Xiao Lang did not know what to make of the scene before him. At the back of his mind, something did not sit well at all.

He thought. He thought of how he watched the forest in its glory. He thought of how he meditated for a while. He thought of all the noise, the distortion in his mind. He thought...

He stood against the tree, tall with his sword in hand while he thought. He frowned as he thought and slid his body to the ground, watching Yukito carry Touya off to the camp. He didn't understand.

What just happened here?

*.*

Kero sat huddled with the hay stacks so neat and perfect it looked like he fit there all his life. There was no other way to put it: Kero was an adapter. He sipped his tea neat and crisp, and he looked shrewd and naive all at once. Eriol finally fell at ease around him. After the journey back with him, he realized Kero was one of the good ones.

"Tell us about Clow's past," Kaho started slowly, drawing Eriol's attention as well.

Kero closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"There were many sorcerers back in the day that could use magic and at the same time become powerful rulers. You would have heard of some of them, and, then again, you wouldn't have realized what made Clow truly powerful.

"Clow was born a half breed to an Englishman and a Chinese woman. He chose to inherit both his paternal and maternal traits and create something that would destroy world wars, violence, and show us that we could live together as one, and only then could we be powerful. To show humans that, of course, would be pointless, but try he did anyway. He created the Clow cards,"

Kero paused as he bothered to open his eyes and blink in concentration. It was like he could see it in front of his own eyes.

"Combining elements of the East and the West, Clow decided to create magic that he could pass on to the Chosen ones, so that the memory would never be lost and the wisdom would always re-emerge. Clow always wanted power, but for the right reasons. He was wise, clever but alone. And he knew he needed companions whom he could trust for eternity, so he created us. First, he divided our powers among the sun and the moon, and he created the Guardian of the Cards: me. Next, he created Yue.

"The problem with Yue was simple: the moon couldn't provide him the power he required for his stability. Even though my power surpasses Yue's, Yue is built to be far stronger than myself. Even if he isn't all the time, that is the truth.

"When Clow died, we didn't even get a warning. All we knew was his life source was fading, and the Chosen One hadn't come along yet. And then came the final hour..."

Kero's pause had a rather dramatic effect on Eriol. He didn't know Kero had seen Clow die. That had to have been painful for anyone, even a beast if that's all he was.

"For decades, Yue and I waited, waited for a new master, waited for a better world. The cards were spread around the world and we were quickly losing purpose. Yue lost stability and then, we chose to be separated. Yue felt Clow's loss far more than I did, for Clow was Yue's Earth. Yue circled him, believed in him and drew power from him. Without him, Yue was as good as dead."

Kaho spoke first.

"So he has survived; you're sure of that much?"

Kero laughed.

"It would take more than a sun and a moon curse to kill us off. We're immortal beings; we've seen this world change so many faces, we probably lost hope. Well, at least I did. Until the two of you came along.

"Yue won't be far, but I can assure you that he isn't our enemy."

Eriol smiled.

"The Lis have been known to be violent descendents of Clow."

Kero smiled in return.

"Violent and obnoxious, these Lis are. They always thought it to be birth right to own Clow's magic. Keep it within the family, they stated to Yue and I. We couldn't stop our hysteria. To believe in such an absurdity was not only foolish, but it was a crime. The cards never became theirs.

"We knew Clow chose someone right before his death. He talked about her and told us to be prepared. But in the end, Yue seems to have gotten to her sooner than I did."

Or did he? During this entire trip, Kero worried over whether or not Yue was even alive, but then he had to have faith. Kero sighed.

"To be honest, that's all I can say for now. Nothing else of any relevance has been kept from you, but I should warn you—"

The outside gate opened and then creaked to a close, revealing footsteps right after.

Xiao Lang appeared almost immediately after, his eyes wide and his breath shallow. Kaho gasped.

"Li-san, what happened?" she stood to assist him when he fainted, his body slumping completely to the floor.

Eriol assisted Kaho in lifting Li up to his bed. Kero merely watched.

_Yue_...

***.***

Sakura returned home before sundown and felt as good as new. Her powers felt rejuvenated and it was good to not worry over Syaoran for a day. She knew it was time to move on, but it was getting harder. Moving on didn't mean the same thing as not love someone. She knew this from the past few days of trying to hate Syaoran and failing miserably.

She climbed up the stairs to her cabin as she sighed before entering. She hoped her brother wasn't still asleep. It would be a pain to wake him—

"Sakura," Yukito's meek voice came from Touya's bedside. Sakura gasped as her eyes fell upon her brother's heaving form.

"What happened? Why is he breathing like that?"

Yukito smiled at her.

"It seems he's far more tired than he lets us on," he said as he took her hand. "Don't worry; I'll watch him until he wakes up."

Sakura blinked at him and responded with a nod.

"Are you sure he's just tired?" she asked again as she went to prepare something large for herself and Yukito; she knew how his appetite was.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Sakura."

While Sakura slept after their dinner, Yukito stood and went by their window side. If Touya had not come when he did, he didn't know that he would be standing right now. He couldn't remember what exactly had happened, where, or rather when, but he knew Touya helped him. Touya had protected him, of that he was sure.

He watched the moon, still and complete in the night sky, as he averted his gaze to Touya once again.

Yukito was sure he had heard that voice in his head again. And now when he thought of it, he felt a stirring in his gut, like something was holding an arrow to his skull. He was hyperventilating again, his skin tightening.

_Calm down. _

He closed his eyes, feeling the voice closer to him than before. He opened them to watch the moon once again. He walked to Touya's side, whose breathing was now even and pulse was normal, and thanked him silently by kissing his cheek.

Yukito would never know just how close the voice was.

_I'm taking it slow__  
__Feeding my flame__  
__Shuffling the cards of your game__  
__And just in time__  
__In the right place__  
__Suddenly I will play my ace_


	12. Fly

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: **This is going to be a long one. Hehe.

Chapter 11's here. I know most of you have been waiting for this moment and I'm going to tell you, it was a pleasure to finally get it out. Expect a LOT of fluff. :)

Beta Read by : A. (My sister, really. lol. Bribed her into it by telling her I'll give her credit, so you're being credited sis. Love you.) And she was the one who told me to get my head out of the gutter and Update already! In her words, "You've written most of the story and haven't updated? What the hell is wrong with you? Are all Fanfic authors like you?" Lol. Who knows?

I've got a potential Beta Reader now and would like you all to be patient with me if there are any errors. Will be editing out the whole story for errors now.

I am Extremely sorry about this delayed update. For all of you who are still following, you give me the strength to sit in this chair and type out the words rolling about in my heart. Thank you. Really, in my darkest days your reviews kept me going. ALL of you. Thank you. This Chapter is dedicated to ALL of you, to all your support. Thank you.

I've completed most of this story. I'm going to be slow, but regular, with updates. Expect one at least once in 2 weeks.

**And**: Keep **Reviewing. **Reviews will be treated with special Teasers (not just the ones on my profile. :D)

**And**: Read **Unabridged** (Bleach Fic) if you've got some spare time. Would love to know what you thought. Some of you also asked me to update True Warrior. Working on it, babes. I'm working on it.

**Disclaimer: **Everything here apart from the characters and the Clow cards and the sexy beast guardians (yes! Yue! You sexy, sexy man, why aren't you mine?) are mine.

* * *

**11**: _Fly_

_We're smiling but_

_We're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_-_**For the First Time/ The Script**

Sakura felt a strange aura just before the break of dawn. She woke with a start and looked to her brother... and someone with him... was that Yukito? This was the fifth night in a row the boy slept in their trailer, but this was the first time he was in bed with her brother! Usually Yukito spread some rugs on the ground next to Touya's bed and slept there. She walked over to them and watched as they took breaths together. Yukito's hands were over Touya. She blinked in surprise and then realized what she had probably known all along.

Yukito... loved Touya? Was there another way to put it? He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She never saw him sleep during the night so she never got to see him wake up with her.

Did her brother love Yukito back? She wasn't sure. Things were usually hidden with Touya, Sakura realized. Even though they shared a trailer and spent dinner time together, things still seemed out of phase for the brother and sister. Maybe she didn't try to talk to him enough. She was somewhat self absorbed right now, with all the Syaoran drama in her life. A sigh escaped her lips as soon as she thought of the Prince of this land. Lord knows where he's been or how he's been spending his time. She tried to avoid thinking of the subject as much as possible.

Sakura felt envious of her brother's luck. It was clear as day that Yukito would die before losing him; she was sure now. And while that made her feel glad, it also deepened her fears. It felt like she might never find true love, for the one true love she did find was far too blue blooded for her.

A few moments later the first bird call of the day was heard. Simultaneously she could feel the presence of a card. She smiled. One more card would be added to the collection. It pleased her more than she could explain. Whenever a card was caught, she felt her strength was growing.

She bathed, dressed and quietly ran off into the early morning mist. The weather was funny somehow. Sakura didn't think it strange as the mist lifted. Multiple birds chirped as she called out to the power and pulled out a scarf for her hair.

By the time Sakura got around to it, the card was gone.

***.***

"Princess Tomoyo, may I introduce you to my son, Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan and heir to the throne."

"Prince Xiao Lang," Tomoyo Daidouji said as she bowed in respect and awe. The prince was handsome, so handsome it made her blush.

"Princess Daidouji," the Prince stated as he took her hand in his, "It is truly a pleasure. I hope you find your stay comfortable here, at our home." Tomoyo looked at the Prince and smiled. He was not only handsome, but charming and well mannered. It surprised her for some reason. She had come across many men from royal backgrounds and somehow, she admitted to herself, Prince Li was different.

"Did you find your travel here acceptable?" The Prince's mother asked Tomoyo asked her. She nodded.

"It was; thank you. I hope I am not of any inconvenience during my stay here, Yelan-san." she told Yelan.

"You will never be so. You are our guest and we are more than honoured that you have come ahead of your mother to meet with Xiao Lang. When will Daidouji-sama be joining us?" Yelan asked Tomoyo.

"Mother will be here in a week's time, if everything goes according to rota."

"Excellent! We will be delighted to receive her." Yelan smiled at her.

"Come, Tomoyo, we will take you to your room." Fuutie, one of the Prince's sisters's offered. Tomoyo smiled as she agreed silently.

"Will I be eating with you, Li-san?"

"Of course." He assured her. Tomoyo noticed how he did not ask her to call him by his first name.

In the confines of her new room, Tomoyo was asked to relax because lunch would be in an hour. She lied down on the bed and then finally thought of the Prince.

Xiao Lang was a magnificent person; it was plain to see that after just one meet. He seemed to be a bit closed, but was still generous and kind. While he was charming and polite with her, it felt like he was keeping a secret somehow. The reasons for drawing these conclusions were illogical. He simply might have forgotten to ask her to call him by his first name. Or maybe he wants to know her better, as does she. The Prince had the benefit of the doubt this time.

Tomoyo decided to not over think it. She had just met the Prince and he was as gentle as a flower. She would take it at and learn about the Prince's habits, his likes and dislikes. She knew her stay here might be a long one, so she brought along as much as she could. Mother had warned of falling short of kimonos. That would not do.

Tomoyo decided and dressed in a light peach flowered kimono for supper. She looked at herself in the mirror. Many suitors had come and gone, and all of them had made it a point to tell her how beautiful her hair was.

For the first time, she cared if Prince Li thought so. For the first time, one of her suitor's opinions mattered. And now, it would probably always matter. With that thought, she made her way out of her room to the dining room.

_TSM_

"Do you perhaps play an instrument, Li-san?" Tomoyo asked as she strolled through the gardens with the Prince. While she found the gardens painfully beautiful, she also found the Prince painfully distracted.

"Is something the matter?" she decided to confront him instead of going along this game they were playing. She stopped abruptly, forcing the Prince to look at her. He said nothing to her.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked then, feeling the strain in her own voice.

"No, of course not... I've just been tired from my training." The Prince told her.

Tomoyo smiled, but something was still amiss.

"And I enjoy playing the violin, Princess. It is an old Li custom to learn the violin. I find it very soothing." He told her as he gestured for her hand. Tomoyo gave it to him. From then on, it was the Prince leading them on into the gardens and it was the Prince who initiated conversation. Tomoyo actively answered all of the Prince's questions as they explored the various rose bushes and flowers.

"Did you enjoy the meal today? I have found it sometimes difficult to adjust to unfamiliar cuisines myself." The Prince asked as they walked back to the castle.

"No, the meal was delicious. I always liked Chinese meals, thank you. You are truly very noble for asking but don't be troubled by it, Li-san." Tomoyo hoped to relieve him of this trivial matter by telling him so.

The two exchanged goodbyes at the garden entrance and went their own ways. While Tomoyo decided to spend the rest of the late afternoon knitting with the prince's sisters, it appeared the Prince was going to spend his time hunting.

Tomoyo climbed the stairs and encountered an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" she asked Tomoyo.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo told her slowly.

"Oh, my apologies." The woman bowed to her. "I'm Mei Ling Rae, Xiao Lang's cousin. I just came back for some of my things." She explained to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded while admiring Mei Ling's hair buns.

"Would you like some help?" Tomoyo offered.

"Actually, that'd be great. Come with me, we'll start with my room." Mei Ling said and gestured to follow.

Instinctively, Tomoyo feared for her well being.

*.*

"Are you sure you're up for a hunt?" Yukito asked Touya as they walked into the woods one bright afternoon. The sun was bright and shining while the weather remained pleasant, a perfect time to hunt for some deer or elk.

"I feel fine, Yukito." Touya assured him. Yukito's tattoo was a stark contrast against his own skin. Touya smiled at the sight of it.

"If you say so," Yukito left the topic unsurely.

The air was filled with the sound of a babbling brook. The water was sparkling, inviting them in for a drink. They hadn't even started with hunting yet. A rest had to be earned. They then found a good hiding spot and waited with their arrows ready.

"You know something strange?" Yukito asked as he aimed at the elk he saw many minutes later, his arrow ready for the shot. Touya looked at him with his bow in hand. Yukito took the shot and much a distance away, there was a screech of an animal.

"That was a close one. He almost got away, that elk." Yukito confessed as he put his bow away and picked up a sack to bag the elk.

"The elk didn't have a chance. You were born to be an archer." Touya praised him. Yukito stood rooted to his spot chuckling nervously. The man could never take a compliment the right way and that made him so humble. It was probably what he love—

After that Touya thought no more. Instead, Touya watched as he bagged the elk and dragged it back with one hand. He looked much stronger now, much better. Touya usually did the lugging while Yukito did majority of the hunting.

"Now that that's done," Yukito said as he threw the bag against a tree. He wiped his hands on a cloth and walked to the brook for a drink, probably.

"It's strange you should say that, because I can't even remember the first time I picked up a bow and arrow." He shouted to Touya between drinks.

"It's normal to forget things about your past, Yukito."

Yukito nodded and went back to hunting while Touya remained distracted.

Touya never asked too many questions of Yukito's past, but thought that it had to have been tragic. There was no way to be sure though, for Yukito never once spoke of his family or past.

"You look a little pale Touya; sit in the shade will you? Maybe we should return. This heat might harm you." Yukito told him while Touya merely sat and watched him. Finally, Touya nodded. They made their way home quietly with Yukito supporting Touya all the way through.

Their current situation was a funny one. Usually, it was Yukito who was the weaker one. Indeed it seemed like they had reversed roles.

_I can't even remember the first time_

There was a side to Yukito Tsukishiro that no one had seen. As it was, even Touya only had a glimpse of it.

*.*

"How long have I been sleeping?" Xiao Lang asked as he sat next to Eriol drinking a cup of warm tea. It tasted magnificent; the flavour of the tea was blending so well with the honey that Kaho poured in at his request. He hummed after the first sip.

"Around four days." Eriol stated as he adjusted his glasses while he read a document. While he said nothing more with his lips, his thoughts were clear to Xiao Lang.

_I don't think I can wait any longer for an explanation, Xiao Lang._

"I've been thinking about... what happened. I only remember a little bit, to be frank," Xiao Lang paused as he looked away from Eriol. "I was following Yukito, Sakura's brother's friend? And well, I don't know what the hell happened after that."

"Do you think someone had tampered with your memory?"

"That's the only explanation,"

Eriol nodded as he read on.

"Eriol," Xiao Lang started. "I kind of need to... tell you something I did."

Eriol at first nodded, and suddenly his focus was on Xiao Lang's mind.

"Please don't tell me you did what I think you have done." Eriol asked.

_"I'd completely forgotten you," he confessed in a whisper. His hands brushed past her face, now to her bare neck and shoulders_

"No," Eriol's eyes were wide.

_"Kiss me," the whisper left her lips_

"Dear God, stop. Please stop!" Eriol begged while placing the glasses on the table.

"How could you let this happen?" Eriol's generally calm voice boomed through the barn. Today was another day though.

"It was an accident." Xiao Lang's reply was meek.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning then."

_Xiao Lang went to her camp and stood outside before taking a fresh breath to start._

_He looked at her exposed shoulders and abdomen and took a deep breath once more._

_She walked a little way and then, she fell._

_"You knew."_

"She knew?"

"She did sense my presence. It's not like I know how to conceal my aura." Xiao Lang confessed.

There were footsteps approaching. Eriol turned to see who walked into the barn.

"What has happened?" Kaho asked as Kero flew into the room with tiny wings.

"Yeah, what's happening kids?"

Xiao Lang sighed.

"You're going to get on with your training straight away." Eriol told him while he looked Kaho in the eye. Kaho nodded. Kero laughed.

"You're way past your teenage years and you're still in training?" Kero pestered.

"I don't like this monkey you've brought back with you," Xiao Lang stated as he moved to get up. "You can't blame me if I end up burning him to ash."

"Give it a try, you punk!"

"Don't tempt me, you children's toy!"

"Stop it," Kaho merely said the words, effectively ending the war.

"Fine, I'm stopping. But just so you know, I can take you down with just one claw." Kero raised his left arm.

"That looks more like a chicken leg than a claw!" Xiao Lang compared.

"I don't think you completely understand the gravity of this situation, Xiao Lang, Kero Beros!" Eriol interrupted their banter.

"But—"

"Do you remember what I told you before bringing you here?" Eriol asked as he willed for Xiao Lang to take him seriously. Xiao Lang nodded.

"You told me that—"

"I told you that you cannot **meddle** with anything in the past, let alone change it!"

"I erased her memory! She doesn't even know it happened!" Xiao Lang defended.

"It does not matter. Fact is that it happened! And now, I don't know what repercussions we will have to face because of your actions!" Eriol screamed at him. Xiao Lang looked at the ground, nodding slowly.

"You're right, I don't know if I can stay away from her anymore. You'd be a better a person to keep watch from now on." Xiao Lang walked off. Kaho sighed.

"You have to know how difficult this must be for him as well. He is in love with her and the only way he can be with her right now is through this twisted magic trick," Kaho reminded him.

"I don't care! He has no forethought at all! If this keeps up, he'll definitely get us—"

"Cut the boy some slack, will you? He seems guilty. We'll keep things in order from now on!" Kero told him with folded arms, floating in the air.

"You're supporting him then?" Eriol commented.

"Hey, I hate his guts and he'll always be a Li," Kero paused as he flew to the table to analyze the documents Eriol was reading. "But he's the best hope we have. We need him.

"And why are you reading 'Guardians of the Sorcerers'? You have a Guardian right here man!" Kero gestured to himself. "ME! I'm the Guardian Beast! Why would you need a book with me around?"

Eriol sighed.

"I'd better find Xiao Lang and get on with his training. How would you both like a nice cup of tea?" Kaho asked as she stood.

"With some more sweet bread, please?" Kero requested and flew after her.

Even though Kaho's tea plan worked perfectly, Eriol still wondered if he would have any hair left by the time things were settled with the Guardian Beast and the older Li Prince.

*.*

Sakura sat quietly at dinner with Touya.

"How long will you hunt during the daytime?" Sakura asked first.

"Probably till we're sure that I'm better," Touya said.

"That's a good plan," she said, chewing on food.

Sakura washed the plates while Touya helped wipe them. It was nice to have her big brother helping around. Truth be told, she was getting used to it. Sakura knew that was dangerous.

"Big brother," she started as she washed a bowl.

"Hmmm?"

Sakura said nothing as she washed another dish. Touya didn't bother to say anything either. The sink was almost empty which meant there wasn't much time left. Touya would get ready for bed and before bed was never a good time to talk. Or was it? Touya would be calm and relaxed, Sakura wouldn't have to worry about any physical violence on her part for any rude comments he might make.

Something had to be said! All these secrets were killing her.

"Where is Yukito tonight?" she decided to start with an easy one. There was only one dish left to wash.

"He's going to hunt tonight," Touya put his cloth away as he walked to his bed.

"Alone?" she asked.

"He insisted, since we didn't get much done during the day," Touya wore a sleeveless shirt while he spoke.

"That's really nice of him. He's always so considerate and caring." Sakura commented. Yukito was so sweet, and he was always there for them. Sakura was tired of this over thinking. It was becoming a waste of time.

And yet Sakura couldn't bring herself to do much about it, seeing as she felt awfully awkward about bringing up her brother's love life. How did it really matter what Touya had to say anyway? It was obvious that Yukito cared for him in more ways than one and that was enough for Sakura.

Her eyes strayed to where Touya lay on the bed now, reading a book. He looked so much better than last week. She could feel him now... even if it was just a flicker.

*.*

_"Your fight has begun, strong and in full force."_

Getting a reading is probably the one thing that Syaoran would tell you never to try. It messed up your head, screwed with your insides somehow. Even though he met the astrologer days ago (the same day he last saw Sakura with said astrologer in fact) the words were still ringing in his ears. Even though he wanted to cast it aside as nothing, sometimes it couldn't be helped that the mind wanders.

Syaoran trained in silence and tried to concentrate that day before returning home for lunch. While on regular days he chose to train from sunrise to sunset, these days he pretty much trained for a few hours at the most.

This prospect of a bride was beginning to look like a trap somehow. For instance, lunch was going to be prepared by the Daidouji Princess. And in some strange way, Syaoran was conned into being some sort of spectator of honour.

"_What if I don't like it?" Syaoran asked like a petulant child while Mei Ling folded clothes after clothes._

"_Then you'll suck it up and be nice." _

"_What if I don't care enough to be nice?" _

"_Then stop this pussyfooting around!" Her eyes burning as she continued. "Tomoyo's actually nice, so I hope you'll tell her the truth and quit stringing her along."_

The day turned out to be a bit cloudy, but there was nothing to fear. Rain was uncommon in Tomoeda, as were storms. The weather remained dry through the year unless it was a rare day.

At the Castle, Syaoran got in just as Tomoyo was serving his mother and sisters lunch. Mei Ling looked positively aghast. It was probably the expression that Syaoran would have on his face once he got down to the task.

"What's this called again, Tomoyo?"

"It's Sushi rice."

"And what is this, Tomoyo?" Fuutie asked this time. Syaoran took a seat at the table and took a deep breath, blocking out as much of the chit-chat as possible.

"Not to hurt your feelings or anything, Tomoyo, but the food's kind of..." Mei Ling thought.

"Different!" Shiefa finished before Mei Ling could.

"It's marvellous, Tomoyo. Maybe you'll teach us?" His mother spoke with a small smile.

"I was actually going to say that—" Mei Ling fisted her hands on the table.

"Tomoyo makes delicious sushi rice! I like the sushi rice," Feimei broke in this time. Even Syaoran found a smile coming on. Poor Mei Ling...

"Thank you all. You're too kind. I only hope you have room for some traditional Japanese cake." Tomoyo chimed.

"Yes!" Mei Ling cheered. The others looked relieved as well. Syaoran shook his head at the rest of them.

It was safe to conclude that lunch was eventful.

_TSM_

The sky was filled with dark clouds when Tomoyo and Syaoran ventured into the gardens for a walk.

"How did you enjoy lunch, Li-san?"

"It was fine. We should try it again." Maybe without the raw fish this time, Syaoran wanted to add. Tomoyo giggled.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Syaoran didn't know what it was but that one sentence changed something in him. It felt like he was hearing it for a second time, only it wasn't the same person who said it.

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

"Of course," Syaoran replied mindlessly.

"I don't really enjoy Japanese food that much either. I just learnt how to cook for my mother's sake,"

_"I will keep your secret, if you will keep mine, said-Outrider."_

"I suppose you could say that Japanese food is somewhat of an acquired taste,"

"_Your father was a king I could never forget, Syaoran." _

"Maybe it matters, knowing your own food and your own land. I am, after all, the Princess of my land."

_"Can you train me?" _

After that, Syaoran took no notice of the Daidouji Princess. He was thoroughly distracted and he did nothing to hide it.

_"Oh key of Clow,"_

_"It's called the Sword."_

_"You can heal."_

_"I can stop time."_

_"But if you want to live, you must fight. Else, this fight is the only fight you will live to see."_

"_You've never really lived until you have loved with all your heart."_

"_Release,"_

The Earth was somehow spinning as Syaoran tried to understand what was happening to him. His mind had been wandering all day, yes, but that didn't explain why he was thinking of her!

"Are you alright, Li-san?" he could hear the voice clearly, but he had yet to gather his thoughts.

_"Your body is unable to take the pressure," _

Deep breaths helped. After some light meditating and some water, he could finally see straight.

"Can you see?" the Princess asked. Syaoran nodded.

"I apologize."

"There are some things you simply are not to blame, Prince. Maybe we should call the city doctor?"

"No. No. It's all right... I'll just take leave to my room, if that is—"

"I'll take you," she didn't ask. Syaoran let her lead the way.

They were lucky to have stepped inside the moment they did. A moment more and they would've been drenched in the first rainfall Tomoeda had seen in months.

_TSM_

Thunder roared as lightning clashed every few seconds. The rain poured harsh and loud drops against the windows. It woke Syaoran.

He blinked as if to register where he was. It was then that he understood what woke him.

He pushed away the covers and leapt from his bed, dressing as quickly as possible.

This was one of Sakura's magic cards. The aura was so obvious that he was sure now. That's why he felt so fuzzy before... he had sensed her magic and...

He ran to his mother's room to find the car keys. Luckily, said room was empty. He then rushed to the castle doors, not caring if anyone was around or not.

It was while driving the Ford Bronco II that he realized how careless it was to run off in between a thunderstorm without telling a soul. And yet all he did was push the accelerator harder. Sakura would need Syaoran today. And he would be there. Nothing else mattered.

*.*

Sakura struggled to stand up against the gale that blew. Miles away from Tomoeda, she finally cornered the card that she sensed and lost many mornings ago. It was a frightfully strong one.

Using the Time card would be strenuous for something so trivial. As if a little rain could stop her from capturing this card!

It felt like Windy and Watery would be of no use. Cloud, Rain and Thunder would only make it worse. Those were all the cards that seemed exactly like this one, which she already had. So which card was this?

With all her might, Sakura pushed to move forward but was barely making progress. Her body was numb from the wet and the cold. Fear was slowly setting in, what if she couldn't capture this card?

Sakura watched as a small current of dust turned into a hurricane right before her eyes, and it looked indestructible and tall. Now, things were actually getting scary. What should she do? If this wasn't controlled soon everyone would find out. Worse, everyone would be in grave danger. Now what? What was she supposed to do to? What card should she use?

A flash of lightning went straight to the hurricane —Sakura barely registered it as she turned to see if it was who she thought it was...

"Syaoran!" screaming was of no use. He was beside her now, trying to say something but couldn't. There was no voice. He tried to use his hands instead. First a roundabout motion to show a circle and then he pointed at the centre. Sakura looked at the hurricane before them. Was he talking about attacking at the centre of the storm?

Storm...

"Storm!" Sakura tried to scream. Syaoran nodded and then moved off. How did he manage to move against the gale? Sakura watched as he flitted into the air, round and round the hurricane and then disappeared. For some time, Sakura did not breathe. Then, the hurricane glowed bright and died out slowly. Sakura moved to the now left wisp of air and raised her staff.

"Return to your powers confined, Storm card."

The light was blinding, making it impossible to see. Moments later, finally, she dropped her staff and reached out for the card. It moved away from her. Following the card, she almost bumped straight into Syaoran, who grabbed the card just as she did. Syaoran met her eyes and let go of the card. Sakura clung to it.

"What're you doing here?" Sakura asked him. "That doesn't make a difference. Thank you. If you hadn't come..."

"You are the most incessant gypsy girl I've ever met!"

"What?" Sakura stood surprised. That wasn't expected.

"It's like a buzzing in your ear or perhaps an itch you want to desperately rid off but can't! So constant that it reminds me every single day of what I don't have, and that's you! You, you with this magic and those clothes and... You!" Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer. "I can't take anymore of this.

"This is it. I'm giving you a chance to leave and never come back. And this second, right now, is that chance." Syaoran let her go and took three steps back. Suddenly, it was all too quiet.

"I can't take the separation anymore. I hear your voice wherever I go. I miss you; I have missed you for days. At first it felt like things might look up but as time passed, I have only missed you more.

"Tell me it hasn't been the same for you and walk away from me, right now, from all of this. And I will never come to you again. We will never speak again, never meet again..." he watched as Sakura walked to him with her card and staff in hand. "It will be as if it never happened."

Sakura stood inches before him. She seemed to be calculating... she raised a hand to his cheek first. Syaoran closed his eyes and melted into the touch. Dear God, so good. After the downpour he had to encounter, Sakura's touch was warm. It scared him how much a touch altered his determination. This wasn't good.

"Please don't touch me," Syaoran pled as Sakura's hand moved into his hair. "I can't think with you touching me."

"Really?" her voice was feeble, as though she'd walked through a storm. Syaoran looked at her then.

"Sakura," he warned as she dropped her staff and moved closer. Her hands held his face gently as Sakura tilted her head up. Syaoran's hands were limp at his sides. Too afraid to think, too afraid to even breathe, he uttered the next sentence.

"You're not going to leave, not again." He half asked and half ordered. It was then that he felt the softest lips lightly against his own, his heartbeat now pounding at the thought of Sakura this close. It wasn't a kiss yet, she wasn't close enough yet. His hands rose to her waist to hold her closer, tighter.

"I never left," the words were hot against his lips.

"And you will never leave?" his lips were so close to hers, it hurt. It hurt to be this close, pained his body in a way he never knew. His skin burned in Sakura's touch, a burn that brought him close to moaning.

"Because if you leave again, I won't be able to..."

Syaoran never finished. Sakura's lips, resting so close to his, finally merged with his own. The heat from this kiss made him feel dizzy. It made him groan. Then slowly, she moved her lips against his and he lost all rule. After trying so very hard to be rational, to be the dominant one, to be in charge, he was now reduced to a puddle of mush as his lips teased Sakura's while he pressed her body flush against his own. Nothing had ever felt this good before. Nothing made him feel this alive. It was as though every miserable thing that had occurred in these past few weeks had been wiped clean. Everything seemed worth it now. Everything he owned was now hers. Everything she wanted in this universe would be hers. Just a kiss and he was hers.

Syaoran heard her moan as he felt the kiss intensify. He licked her lower lip then. Sakura pulled away, panting. Syaoran was not done though. He brought his mouth, open and hot against her collarbone and sucked on skin. Anything to keep his lips on some part of hers...

It started out as a simple kiss. A kiss between two companions, a kiss that now changed their lives forever.

Their kiss slowed but the heat only grew. Somehow, they were connected now. A promise had been sealed through the kiss. And it was their first. Sakura spoke with her forehead against his chest.

"I realized that we haven't done something together yet,"

"What?" Syaoran asked dazedly. Sakura's smile was radiant.

"Come on!"

_TSM_

"We're flying!" The Prince's hoots were loud and child like. Sakura responded with a hearty laugh.

"The Fly card is my favourite card of all." She confessed.

"And now it is mine as well! I would never go back down if given the choice!"

In that moment, Syaoran wasn't a Prince. He was just any other boy flying in the night sky with his first love.

"I love you, Sakura." Syaoran told her softly. The flapping of wings was loud but he was still heard. Sakura looked back at him.

"And I love you." Sakura's tears were small, but present. Syaoran smiled.

"You are everything, Sakura. Nothing can change that."

Sakura cried as she laughed.

Their second kiss was patient yet heartfelt.

"I need to get my mother's car back," Syaoran told her as they glided over Tomoeda. "Have any cards for that?" he asked with a grin.

"How about you drive?"

"Only if you come with me,"

"Where else would I be, Syaoran?"

_TSM_

Finding Sakura had been difficult, if not impossible. Far away from Tomoeda, after the card had been confined, the two star crossed lovers were embraced in an unbreakable kiss. Eriol was forced to look away.

The Storm card was rightfully Syaoran's. Eriol doubted the young Prince even knew that.

So it happened after all. No matter how much they tried to deny it, it won them over. Was this love?

Sakura's laughs disrupted the solemn night sky as the two flew back from wherever it is they went, now much happier than before.

_Love_...

For some time, Eriol did not think of Xiao Lang, the cards or their reason for being here. It was true that there were much smaller things in life that were worth living for. Sakura had found them with Syaoran. For the first time since they arrived here in Tomoeda, that thought alone was enough to make Eriol smile and worry all at once. The walk home was a thoughtful one.

*.*

Kaho's eyes lit up as she detected Eriol's thoughts in his sleep. Her love was dreaming. She sat next to him and brushed some hay away, feeling his dream as her own. The dream now consumed the both of them as though it was theirs and no longer only Eriol's.

Kaho found herself in a room with a beautiful fireplace lit and crackling. No one was in the room but for her. Walking around with the realization that this could be more than a dream made her step carefully. Although certain that no one would see her, she wasn't certain that Eriol wouldn't feel the change in presence.

"Master Eriol," the rushed whispers could be heard all the way here, Kaho realized. Someone was frantic.

"Master, you must wake up!" a girl's voice could be heard clearly now.

"Master Eriol," a male voice now spoke. They sounded tense to Kaho.

"Yes? Ruby, what is it?" Eriol sounded drowsy having just been woken from sleep. Kaho finally found the room the three were in and observed as Guardians and Master spoke from outside, careful not to make a sound.

"You have to see this. Come with us," the girl pulled Eriol from bed and out the door, right past Kaho. Another inch and they would have collided with her, or not. They would never know now. Kaho sighed quietly in relief and followed them, back to the room she had been in just moments before.

"Look," the girl ran to a table by a large chair facing a closed window... Clow's chair! Kaho felt a smile on her face as the chair filled her vision. It had been so long since she last saw this chair. How had she missed that before? With some difficulty, she turned her attention back to Eriol and the Guardians as they fiddled with something rectangular and book sized. Kaho's eyes widened in recognition... this was the night Eriol found the Clow book.

"Open it, Master."

"I'm not sure if I can. It only opens to select individuals," Eriol scanned the book of the front and the back and then focused his energy on the seal. The book opened. Collective gasps were heard in the room while the fire crackled on.

"It's empty."

Kaho had been pulled back from the dream as though a fish pulled from a pond. The pull came closer and closer to the surface until it forced Kaho's eyes open. Next to her Eriol simply turned to his side and continued to sleep.

_We just now_

_Got the feeling_

_That we're meeting_

_For the first time_

* * *

**TEASER **of chapter 12 for The Silver Moon up on my Profile. Check it out.

**Reviews **get special teasers. :) I'm sneaky like Kaho.


	13. Two Face

**The Silver Moon**

**Summary: **Xiao Lang Li, Prince of the Li clan, locked up in the Asylum of the Human world for reasons unknown. Accused for murder, his memory erased, declared amnesia, his life a void and perhaps meaningless, his mind only left with one thought to ponder on. _Sakura_. Can Eriol, Powerful Sorcerer of the Reed Dynasty, help Li revive these memories and perhaps, stop the apocalypse?

**Genre: **Fiction/Mystery/Romance/Angst.

**Author's note: Less than two weeks!**

**Beta: **A (still my sister. Lol)

What's there to say? Here's chapter 12.

To make some things clear... Touya's got some fuzzy memories of the power transfusion thanks to a certain winged moon man *wink wink*. Just thought you'd like to know.

**And**: Keep **Reviewing. **Reviews will be treated with special Teasers (not just the ones on my profile. :D)

**And**: Read **Unabridged** (Bleach Fic) if you've got some spare time.

**Disclaimer: **I so badly wish Yue was mine. But he isn't. *runs to a corner and weeps*

* * *

**12**: _Two Face  
_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_And all the things you say_

_They were never true, never true._

**-Set Fire to the Rain/Adele**

Eriol looked guilty, Xiao Lang noticed. This was sort of refreshing, Eriol grovelling at Xiao Lang's feet for forgiveness, even if said man used a method that wasn't typical.

"You're from a different time, Xiao Lang. You'll be with her." _I hope._ Eriol's first consolation itself was weak.

"I heard that." Xiao Lang commented as if it wasn't obvious.

"I'm just being realistic." Eriol defended.

"I'm enough of a realist for the both of us." Xiao Lang sounded irate. Eriol sighed.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed Sakura?"

Xiao Lang didn't look at Eriol as the question was asked, facing the sky instead. The breeze against the leaves sounded like the lullaby for children. Their conversations never strayed too far from the general, the needed and the important. Hearing Eriol talk this way was different.

First kiss...

"No." He answered. No matter how much of a realist he pretended to be, he still sounded crushed. Eriol's sigh was defeated.

"I know you're upset with me. Just know that there was no choice. We have too much at stake to risk anything at this stage."

"I know."

They watched the clouds move slowly with the wind. Would it finally rain in Tomoeda without the interference of a Clow card?

"You loved her, unconditionally, and I know that you love her still." Eriol told him. "You told her she was everything and that nothing can change that."

Xiao Lang chose to say nothing.

"She loves you as well. She will be loyal to you. I can affirm that."

Xiao Lang wanted to punch a wall.

"Then where was she?" Xiao Lang now sounded angry. "Where was she when I was locked away in the human world for ten years? Why didn't she save me? Why was I alone and miserable and suffocating to death in my own broken memories if she loved me?"

Eriol's mind remained characteristically calm as he thought. Those were all very good questions.

"You know why she didn't? Because she's probably dead, Eriol! None of this matters, does it? After this everything will fall the way it has to, won't it?" for the first time that night, Xiao Lang looked at Eriol. "This 'not meddling in the past' thing is just a metaphor for nothing will change. Everything that has to happen will happen and I can't stop it, can I? It took me some time, but I understand now." Xiao Lang stood.

"The story is that I will end up in an Asylum for humans barely months from now while God alone knows what'll happen to Sakura, so I don't want to know anything about him or her. I've never been so close to hating something, and I'm done hoping. She's stripped me naked and sucked me dry, Eriol. Life has beaten me. I lost. And I have nothing left. It's over."

Eriol watched Xiao Lang jump off the tree with that last word hanging in the air. The sound of feet touching the ground was heard before rushed footsteps, that was Xiao Lang probably trying to run from his own fate. If only it were possible. Eriol merely let the night pass by as he found himself finally sardonic. Xiao Lang was always one for extreme theatrics.

*.*

Touya thought back to the period when he gave Yukito... or whoever it was... his power several times a day. While his memory managed to fail him, his instinct knew clear as day that it was more than fatigue that caused him to faint; fatigue that managed to not only weaken his physical strength but also completely cut him off from his sister.

It was true. Sakura was always submerged neck high in things related to magic and all of the times, Touya knew and knew well to stay out of it. Granted, her freedom came from his overly protective sixth sense which would know when she needed him but now... now, he could barely sense his sister. It scared him. He forbade her from leaving their trailer as much as possible but for how long? How long could he subject her to imprisonment?

"But Touya," she started on one day. Touya hushed her.

"Stay at home or I'll know if you leave." Touya told her before leaving to hunt, knowing he could get his way with her. In the past, yes, he could easily tell when she left the trailer and when she didn't but things were different now. There was no reason to change Sakura's knowledge of things. Things should be as they were.

But as much as Touya tried, things weren't going to go back to the way were again and he knew it. Days passed and questions began to build: how, what, when and most of all, why? Why were things so different now? A simple power transfusion should not have cost him all of his power! Why did it happen? It had been done before and he managed to regain his power with some rest. Why was it different this time? Was it all gone? Was all of his power gone?

After Sakura was put to sleep, Touya stormed out of his cabin in a rage that particular night. Yukito would be hunting at the brook for sure. Touya had been stripped of all his powers and now, Yukito owed him some answers if not anything else. Touya wanted nothing else.

"Yukito!" he screamed as he neared the brook, looking for Yukito.

"Touya?" Yukito questioned, jumping down from a tree he just passed. While it was clear that he wanted answers, he still couldn't find it in himself to be completely angry with Yukito. Whatever he felt before was now reduced by half which led to having second thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Yukito quickly picked up on his foul mood and neared him, placing a hand to Touya's cool head. "Are you sick? You look red."

Touya wanted to laugh. Instead, he grasped Yukito's wrist thus holding them in place. As calmly as possible, Touya questioned the man before him. Angry or not, Touya still felt betrayed.

"What happened to me?"

"Huh?"

"That afternoon when you found me in the forest, what happened?" Touya enunciated every word so far.

"I told you, I found you on the ground. You fainted." Yukito sounded worried. "Touya, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm not." Touya affirmed for him, pushing Yukito away. The hurt look on his face did not go unnoticed. Touya looked away, unable to face it. This was the only way. He had to do this.

"I am... was... different. I could see wandering spirits unable to find their way. I could sense others, others like me, others unlike me. There are ordinary humans who have auras and there are many others who have magic in their blood. Others, who were special, or different, like Sakura. I could sense Sakura wherever she was or whenever she was in trouble." Touya paused to look at Yukito.

"I could sense you too." He told Yukito confidently. "Your aura was blue, like sapphires, and you smelled of magic, like an iron rod or a rusted old sword. You... were the strongest I'd ever sensed." Touya admitted. Yukito remained deathly quiet.

"And now, I can't sense you anymore. I can't sense anyone anymore! It's like I've been blinded somehow, lost my ability to protect. What did you do?" Touya asked urgently. "Why did you take it from me? This was my power, my strength! And now, I'll never be able to be there for Sakura if she needs me!"

"Touya," Yukito whispered as he neared Touya carefully.

"You took them! You," Touya looked deep within Yukito's eyes, trying to address the real culprit. It was him Touya spoke to now. "You selfish man, you didn't even ask! What am I supposed to do now? How will I protect my sister?"

"I- I don't-"

"I'm tired of you hiding from me. Answer me! You owe me that much," Touya's voice shook. For some time all they did was look into each other's eyes until Yukito saw it fit to speak.

"Touya, you're scaring me." Yukito almost whispered.

"You took my powers from me, without my permission, and you took my memory to hide yourself. You're the most vile, indecent coward I've ever known. It makes me sick to think that this might be the real Yukito, the actual one." Touya's anger was now clear in his voice. Yukito stared wide eyed.

"Touya, what—"

"I have nothing left to say to you. Don't follow me." Touya said and walked away as quickly as he could. That had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Looking at Yukito once more would kill him but his anger was not misplaced. However it was, this was still Yukito's fault and there was no turning back now. This was why he tried to stay away from Yukito in the first place. Yukito had secrets and Touya simply did not have place for secrets in his life.

_TSM_

Yukito screamed for Touya over and over until he felt his voice crack and his throat sore. He slid to the ground and trembled, not just because of the cold night. That was a goodbye. Yukito knew it in his gut. Touya had left him behind. This was goodbye.

Why?

Had Touya truly been able to see spirits? People who could perform magic... like witches? Yukito couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Touya having a sixth sense. It was so... unreal. Like out of a book or perhaps age old folklore.

Yukito sat down with knees to his chest and thought of all the things Touya had said. He couldn't remember most of them. He could remember Touya's grief stricken face, his angry eyes and even his rash contact. What answers did Touya want? Yukito simply could not register any of what Touya had asked of him and yet, somehow, a latent part of Yukito knew exactly what Touya was talking about. Touya's words were loud enough to wake that part of him and that was what they did. Finally, he was conscious.

*.*

"And how has this week passed, Tomoyo?"

"Like a breeze, mother. Like a warm, summer breeze that comes and takes with it all the misery in the world." Tomoyo twirled around for her mother in the Li gardens as she grinned.

"I have never seen you this light." Her mother commented.

"I have never felt so alive, mother! Li-san is so kind and gentle, so different from the others. I think I may be ready to make a choice." Truth is Tomoyo had been thinking of Xiao Lang all week long. Every waking moment her thoughts wavered to the Prince of this land.

"That is wonderful, Tomoyo. You deserve more than the best. I am glad we made this choice together."

"Sonomi-san," Yelan's voice broke their conversation. Tomoyo smiled at the Prince's mother.

"Won't you join us for dinner? It is already much past sunset and you must be tired, surely." Yelan asked as she placed her hands in Sonomi's. The two smiled. Perhaps there was hope yet for an allegiance.

"We would be delighted, right Tomoyo?"

"I'll bring Li-san," she announced and pranced away. Sonomi smiled after her only daughter.

"She looks mighty happy since coming here." Sonomi said to Yelan as they made their way to the dining room. "Perhaps there is hope yet." Sonomi repeated a thought that passed.

"There is more than hope, Sonomi-san, there is happiness. What more could a mother want but for her only son to be wed to his choice?" Yelan's words were comforting and the end of that.

Throughout dinner, her daughter smiled and laughed as never before. It put a smile on Sonomi's face.

"I love noodles. More noodles please," Mei Ling's voice sprang across the table.

"You love anything Chinese, Mei Ling-chan." Tomoyo pointed out.

"And you need to learn how to make them already! If you cooked Chinese food half as well as you cook Japanese you'd have us all bowing at your feet." Mei Ling joked, making all the Li sisters laugh.

"It is true, Tomoyo. You must learn! Tomorrow we will gather in the royal kitchens and give you a lesson." Fanren insisted, as did Feimei, who was usually silent. Tomoyo looked at Xiao Lang for his opinion.

Xiao Lang merely nodded with a slight smile. Tomoyo beamed at the boy and continued to eat.

It seemed only the mother of the perhaps bride-to-be had understood what the aloofness of the Prince's nod meant.

*.*

An intense battle led Xiao Lang and Kaho to draw their weapons. While Xiao Lang finally learned how to use his sword properly, Kaho brought out another magical weapon of her own. In Xiao Lang's opinion, it suited her. It was a long staff made of brass perhaps? The colour was coppery and striking to the naked eye, but Xiao Lang knew it would be anything but striking once she got around to using it. Suave as it was, it was still nothing less than lethal.

"Come," Kaho had said, perched on one leg with her weapon held in both hands. Xiao Lang lunged forward, sword in his left. The sound of two strong metals clanging could be heard echoing through the forest as the wind passed by and the trees soaked in the day's share of sunlight. It was truly a beautiful morning for a good fight. And Xiao Lang did not need to be told of Kaho's capabilities. She was more than a Shrine Priestess.

Then came the second clang and Xiao Lang chose to move away. He bent back as the staff came near his face, almost rupturing it. Kaho was relentless with the staff as she swished through the air all the while aiming for Xiao Lang's blood, it looked like. The sound was bringing him a high. The fight was all he lived for, he realized then. There was nothing the ex-asylum captive loved more than a good fight. The adrenaline, the blood and resolve to win was everything. It had to be, now that he'd completely given up on love and all that came with it. He refused to even think of her name.

Kaho leapt into the air then with the help of her staff, using both legs to kick Xiao Lang onto the hard ground. His face felt like hell as he rose, this time to return the favour. Kaho stood, ready for another round.

"I'm not letting you win." His voice came in between grunts and pants. This time was far better than the first round. At least Xiao Lang felt like he could touch her.

"I was hoping for that." she replied in her calm and cool voice. That voice made Xiao Lang want to win even more.

The need to win brought him to think of any way of overpowering the woman before him. While his attacks were well executed, fact still remained that she was much more powerful than him. There had to be a way of outsmarting her.

It was stupid to try and outsmart someone with brute strength. There was no other choice.

Xiao Lang had decided to put his best efforts into one attack. He braced himself and pumped into momentum as his sword swung regally toward Kaho's staff. This time, he would break her staff. That was success enough.

Kaho moved at the final moment, just as Xiao Lang was a breath away from winning. She flexed completely onto one leg and brought her staff to trip Xiao Lang onto his knees, thus rendering him helpless as she climbed onto his back and held the staff next to his cheek, threatening to strike if he dared to move.

"Take a deep breath as you panic and try to think of your next move." Kaho's voice reached his ears. It couldn't be helped for the panic had already settled.

Xiao Lang put in one last effort nonetheless. The sword that was clasped in his left hand was then thrown to the approximate position of Kaho's face to cut, forcing Kaho to move away and allowing Xiao Lang free. Not being able to see was never a weakeness for Xiao Lang.

"Very good," Kaho commended and stood straight with the staff vertically supporting her. Xiao Lang moved to where his sword now lay.

"That's it?" he asked dubitably.

"Of course not," Kaho rotated her staff with both hands, so fast that it was almost invisible. Xiao Lang stared in awe.

"Come at me with all you have,"

The fight ran on well into day and then the sunset.

_TSM_

"You didn't have to come along." Eriol told Kero.

"It's only natural that I should know the new Card Captor. I am, after all, the selector of the candidate that is worthy." Kero answered.

It was well into the evening. While Sakura spent her day reading and knitting, Eriol had spent it on perfecting his notes on Guardians and such. For that, he needed first hand information from a certain small teddy bear. Kero was more than happy to impart knowledge.

"Sakura looks like a decent Card Captor." Kero said swishing his tail with the wind.

"You should see her train with the Prince." Eriol rarely saw to praising anything.

"Sounds like I couldn't have selected a better candidate myself." Kero stated.

"So you select people who can be the Card Master and protect the Clow book. What does Yue do exactly?" Eriol asked inquisitively.

"When the day comes that Sakura will have collected all the cards, she will have to face the Final Judgement, that's where Yue comes into play." Kero told him while munching on some red berries that were plucked off a nearby branch. Those were harmless from what Eriol had learnt. They were up on a high tree branch with a beautiful view of Tomoeda and a view into Sakura's trailer directly below.

"So you're saying she hasn't captured all the cards then?" Eriol checked.

"Do you see a brooding moon man flying about? I'm positive; Yue's still in hiding and the Final Judgement's yet to be passed." Kero sounded upset.

"I'm only checking. Last time we spoke about Yue you were sure that all the cards were captured." Eriol pointed out deftly. Wanting to offend Kero was the last thing on his mind.

"The elemental cards are the strongest cards of the lot and are hard to capture. Seeing as I can draw my strength from the cards to transform to my original form, I presumed that all the cards were captured. But the girl is still capturing cards so no, the cards haven't been captured yet." Kero sounded thoughtful as he explained. Eriol nodded.

"Why is Yue hiding?" Eriol wondered aloud as he wrote notes.

"His judgement has to be unbiased so that he can pick a worthy Master of the Clow cards. Till such time that the judgement has been passed, he also stores up on energy from the moon so that he can be at his best for the fight."

The word fight forced Eriol to look at Kero.

"There'll be a fight?" Eriol asked.

"Well, yeah. What did you think the Final Judgement was: a dance? Yue will challenge the Card Captor to a fight to test their strength and agility." So sarcasm was an inbuilt trait for Kero. Eriol didn't think too much on it this time. He continued with his next question.

"So if Sakura wins, she becomes the Card Mistress?" Eriol asked while looking down at the trailer. Through the corner of his eye he saw Kero nodding.

"Yue and I will both be forced to protect her after she's crowned the Mistress. We'll sort of become a packaged deal, the three of us. Boy is he going to hate that." Kero laughed.

"What happens if she loses the fight?"

"If she loses, Yue will reverse time and take her memory. It'll be as if it never happened. The cards will be scattered again and Yue and I will have to wait till someone finds them." Kero sounded sombre.

"That sounds like a meaningless existence." Eriol gave Kero his pity.

"It's a pledge that Clow made us take so that we protect his magic from evil. Clow wanted the cards to always be in trustworthy hands. I won't say it is something I understand but I'll fulfil my Master's wishes for as long as I can." Eriol felt sad at hearing that, but understood. It was the reason why he chose to create mortal beings as his Guardians so that once he died; they would be free to do as they please until the end of their own lives. No one should be subjected to immortality for it was nothing but punishment.

Suddenly, something struck Eriol.

"Why would Yue hate protecting the Mistress?" he asked.

"Yue told me once that he would never accept anyone who would replace Clow's place in handling the cards. I guess you could say he never really found closure. Clow was irreplaceable and Yue enforced that more than anyone. For a long time, I felt the same way." Kero looked up at Eriol and then to the trailer down below.

Darkness claimed the evening sky while they sat on their tree branch till they watched Sakura and her brother retreat to bed. Eriol and Kero took their leave after that as well.

Nothing more had been said.

*.*

Yukito tried to talk to Touya several times after that night but to no avail. Touya had found a way to hurt him painfully deep.

Everything was dark and miserable now that his existence had no more than his food, his astrology, his cat and his hunting. At the very least, Touya's friendship brought him purpose. It gave him a reason to wake up and a reason to hope. And now, for reasons unknown, Touya refused to even look at him. What had he done that made him so angry?

Yukito felt his ego bruising with every failed attempt at contacting Touya and soon decided it was probably for the best to let things go. Touya no longer seemed bothered by their fight, going about his daily routine as though nothing had changed. Why couldn't Yukito be the same? He could and he would.

"_Letting him go is no victory."_

Still, as Yukito stood trying to concentrate on the hunt, his mind wandered. A stag came and went and yet Yukito stood listlessly.

"_You have no need to suffer this way."_

Yukito shook his head and dropped to the ground, the bow falling inches from where he was. Tears seemed to find their way to his eyes without his permission.

"_Tears will solve nothing."_

While that was true, tears still spilled over his lids and made their way over his cheeks. Yukito sat in the quiet night against the tree and gave up trying to hunt. The peace of the night was something else. Yukito had always preferred the night to the day, even though he didn't detest it. There was a lot less noise as compared to the daytime, where running into others was predictable as were other disturbances. Besides, the night sky was far more beautiful than the morning sky, for the night sky was adorned by the moon.

Yukito's love for the moon was a strange one. True, it was only a satellite that revolved around the Earth but there was a certain abstract beauty in it that perhaps only he could understand. Seeking light from the sun and yet existing, even if it were simply a shadow of the Earth, showed great strength. It controlled far too many elements to even be named, thus marking its place in the history of mankind. The moon was far more valuable than it seemed.

Calmness finally replaced the agony that Yukito had felt up until now. His inner voice had finally subdued, leaving him be. While everything he felt and thought was true, all he really wanted anymore was inner peace. Nothing seemed to matter as much as that, not even Touya.

"I can't let him rule my life," his words were but a whisper, meant for his ears only.

"_Yet you love him so."_

"It doesn't matter. Something's changed, I know it. Touya is not coming back." Yukito argued softly.

"_We shall see."_

The fear was a rational one, Yukito realized. Touya had left him. If Yukito cowered and begged for Touya, his broken pride would be no more than a jigsaw puzzle he would spend the rest of his life trying to solve. Nothing was worth this humiliation and Yukito knew that. It was time to start surviving life without Touya's presence.

On the walk back Yukito noticed many nests and animals nearby, making a mental note for the next night's hunt. Sleep would be easy for he was so tired.

That would have been just the first time Yukito found support from the presence within. No one would ever know that. Not even Touya would ever know that.

Yukito, himself, would never know that.

*.*

Sakura walked to the stream to pick up some clean water for the tank that was running empty. Some rain would do Tomoeda good.

Syaoran was ever present in her thoughts nowadays. While the number of times they met had been reduced due to various reasons, they still agreed to meet sometime in the week to train. It could be the next day, or the next. Sakura was sure she'd feel his presence when he decided. Until then, it seemed she was stuck with that miserable brother of hers, sulking at the trailer and ordering her around like an old man for things she didn't pretend to understand.

"Hi, Sakura,"

Sakura almost dropped her bucket.

"Yukito, you scared me!" she chided while picking up the bucket and recollecting the water that was now spilt.

He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered a "Sorry," with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine. You're up early." Sakura knew Yukito liked to sleep through the day, only waking for food. Sometimes he'd be over at their trailer eating everyone's share of food with no care in the world. It was endearing, really.

"I couldn't really sleep." Yukito corrected as he leant to the stream to help himself.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Very."

"Why don't you try sleeping now?"

"I tried." Yukito looked the same, with his sweet smile and gray eyes hiding behind spectacles and yet, clearly, something had changed. Sakura felt sorry for him.

"Come sit with me," Sakura insisted while pointing to a tree nearby. Yukito complied and they walked to the tree together.

"How are you?" Yukito asked Sakura first. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Yukito."

"I remember you were trying to tell me something a few weeks ago," Yukito spoke thoughtfully, urging Sakura to speak.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot I told you that." Sakura admitted with a look.

"Tell me about him." Yukito asked.

"Really, Yukito, I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"It's no burden, Sakura. You are like a sister to me. I would be very upset if I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Yukito pushed her to talk.

A squirrel came by with an overly bushy tail searching for food, it seemed. It piqued Sakura's interest as she stalled.

"Uh...Well... I don't know where to start." She confessed. It was her turn to be sheepish now.

"Try starting at the beginning. How did you two meet?" Yukito probed gently. Sakura sighed and let the dam leak.

"I met him in the woods." She started, refusing to look Yukito in the eye. Suddenly she felt very shy. This was as good as telling her brother! She risked looking at Yukito, who only looked supportive.

"And then what happened?"

"Well, he was hesitant to even be my friend at first. We avoided each other as much as possible... but I guess he was only scared." Sakura realized.

"Why was he scared?"

"Well... his mother would never approve of us."

"I can't believe you're worried about his mother. Have you told him about Touya?" Yukito joked, immediately lightening the mood. Sakura laughed.

"No, actually, I haven't. We never really discussed it."

"Are you going to tell Touya?" Yukito asked slowly, as if scared to ask the question. Sakura swallowed nervously.

"I guess when the time comes he will have to know." Just the thought of Touya knowing broke the dam.

"He's never going to accept us, is he?" she confirmed her fears in Yukito's eyes. Yukito smiled.

"He loves you, Sakura. He'll come around eventually." Yukito patted her hand as he said the words. Sakura sighed once again.

"I know. And it's okay, because I'm sure that he is the one, Yukito. I love him." Sakura closed her eyes and bathed in the morning sun. It felt good to confess her love to someone, even if it was Yukito.

Yukito said nothing which provoked Sakura to look at him. His eyes were wide yet his expression unreadable.

"Does he love you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, he does."

"If that's so then you have my blessing," Yukito said almost immediately, bringing Sakura in for a hug. Crushed against his chest she heard the next words vibrate against her and then melt into her heart forever.

"I'm glad you've met someone important to you so early in your life. I can tell from the look in your eyes that he is now your number one priority. I will always pray for you both to be happy."

"Thank you, Yukito." She pulled away from Yukito to look at him. "That really helps, knowing that you support us."

"Do I ever get to meet the prince of your heart, though?" he asked with a grin. Sakura blanched. How ironic that that should be the phrase he picked to use.

"Soon," Sakura promised. After all this time, finally, her heart felt light. Yukito knew and approved! It made her feel like the time that Syaoran and she went flying.

Looking at him was water splashed on her happiness though. Being so close to him allowed her to see the dark circles from lack of sleep. A smile played upon her lips.

"Why are you—?"

Sakura never gave Yukito the chance to finish the question. A quiet incantation let Sakura quickly release the confines of the Sleep card, which helped Yukito in dozing off. Hopefully, this helped the tired eyes behind those round rimmed spectacles. The poor boy looked absolutely ghastly from lack of sleep. After the reassurance he just gave, Sakura owed him at least this much.

A second summoning to the Float card helped her bring Yukito all the way from the stream of water to the gypsy grounds with no witnesses in sight, luckily. She laid the sleeping boy down, wishing him a good night with a kiss to each cheek. His cat came up to him and licked a cheek as well, making Sakura giggle.

"Hello, Mai." She greeted with a pet to the cat's head. The cat purred. Sakura smiled. At least Yukito wasn't completely alone.

The door closed quietly behind Sakura as she left the wagon eyeing Yukito's still form.

*.*

'_Come to me,' _

_The voice was calling. It was dark and frightening but I was drawn to it. I knew I had to follow the voice so I awoke and stood. At first I could see nothing, not even my own hands. And then, the light glimmered from way ahead. There was a light. _

'_You must come,'_

_I walked through the shadows, now afraid of my own, afraid of tripping, afraid of losing my way. The light was just at the end of the black. Just a little bit more and I can be there. _

'_Come.' The voice called, slowly, calmly._

_I walked faster. My own footsteps were making a terrible racket, almost scaring me. But it is so close now. I must not give up. _

_Light blinded me which meant the shadows were behind me. Thank God._

_I found myself a great distance away from a large Cherry Blossom tree with nothing else in sight. The ground was smooth while the horizon was blank. The moon was shining bright in the sky; the stars were put to shame. A feather fell upon my shoulder. I looked up to the sky and found a large bird flying high up. It was alone and looked beautiful with the stars and the moon, like it was meant to be there._

_I toyed with the pearl white feather._

'_I have arrived.' The voice announced. _

'_Where are you?' my own voice sounded strange._

_I heard nothing for a while, which could've been minutes or could've been hours. I will never know. Just when I was about to turn away and find a way back, I saw the shadowy figure walk towards me. It transfixed me in place. I could no longer turn away._

_At first I didn't understand if it was a large robe spread apart or just hands that surrounded the figure. Closer and closer it came, speeding my own heart. The thrill of knowing what lay beneath those shadows spiked me. I must know now, having come this far._

_Feathers rained over me, one after the other, as though snow. Soft and gentle, they lay at my feet, in my hair and my hands. No longer was I afraid, though a little worried. Was I in trouble?_

_The figure then stood still, a little ways ahead and suddenly, the raining of feathers stopped. Something alarmed me to be wary. _

'_You disappoint me,' the voice chided._

'_I disappoint you?' I found myself asking._

'_He deems you his love, his sun, his God and you... have you no notion of his reverence?'_

_Guilt flooded me instantly as I made to move closer to the figure to give my apologies._

'_Come no closer.' The voice warned. It was much less frightening than at first but frightening nonetheless. I knew doing what the voice told me to was the safest option but couldn't. I moved closer, with slower steps this time._

'_I won't hurt you,' I said. _

'_I did not imply so,' he told me. He sounded strong, like he could hurt me. _

'_Then why are you so far?' I asked this time. _

_Instead of an answer I heard a gasp escape my lips. It was no robe, or hands. It was a wing... two white wings. Wings that engulfed a person between them while swaying freely with the sudden wind. _

'_You have wings!' I exclaimed. The need to be closer was building and I found myself running to him._

'_Must you always be obstinate?' he asked. His feet pushed off the ground just when he was inches from my fingers, flying away from me, from the ground, from the world._

_I watched, completely enamoured, by the splendid sight of the man who could fly. Another feather landed at my feet, begging for me to pick it up. _

Yukito knew it was actually a dream that managed to bring him to the brink of sleep, rendering him awake. He didn't care to remember the dream.

Yukito's eyes finally sprung open at a warm sensation. Was it morning already? Rubbing his eyes first and then stretching, he chose to lie down for a little longer. For some time he couldn't remember the night before, or even the day before. Then, it all came tumbling back.

Tears that were already spent and dry threatened to escape. Heartache that was only a dull buzz before sleep was now painfully needy for consideration once more.

Yukito bathed under a soft sprinkle of water in the open air for a change, deep in the forest, needing to be outdoors instead of in. Distractions were the best way to go about his current state.

Yukito dried and walked to his wagon, not so far away from a certain Touya's who, unbeknownst to Yukito, had just awoken from a dream playing behind his lids during slumber. And while Yukito eyed Touya's wagon, wondering what said man must be doing, Touya's thoughts were filled with angels and pearl, white feathers.

_Even now, when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you_

* * *

**TEASER **for chapter 13 of The Silver Moon on my profile. Check it out._  
_

_'Hiiragizawa's Archive of Bolting Cardcaptors (hABC)'_ is my Cardcaptor Sakura fan page on Facebook.

Check it out, have fun with it, post your favourite Fanfics, talk about my story, about your stories, post your awesome fanfics/fanarts and get others to see it! Doesn't matter, just Come join the fun! Type the name in the FB search bar or go to my profile for the link.

Reviews get special Teasers.


End file.
